my love for you is eternal
by Elliot the best
Summary: Mélody Nightray OC ,15 ans entre en première année au lycée Lutwidge et est déja amoureuse. Depuis quand ?Qui ?Comment ?Et que ressent-elle depuis ce jour ?série en plusieurs chapitres .
1. des débuts difficiles

Des débuts difficiles

Bonjour bonjour, je me présente : je m'appelle Mélody Nightray . Et oui, je suis une Nightray vous ne rêvez pas !J'ai 15 ans (je suis la plus petite de la famille) et je vais entrer au lycée Lutwidge cette année .

J'ai des cheveux châtains qui m'arrivent à la moitié du dos, une petite couette sur le côté droit et une frange. De grands yeux bleus, de petites canines pointues et un grain de beauté au coin de mon oeil gauche .

Au niveau du physique, sans vouloir me vanter, je pense être assez bien foutue. J'ai la peau pâle, une taille normal, de belles longues jambes et une poitrine...hum...assez développée...

Presque personne ne me connait, mon existence est comme transparente aux yeux des autres. Je suis habituée à rester dans l'ombre. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de dire ce qu'il c'est réellement passé à partir de ce jour là, et ce que je ressens depuis!

Quand j'étais toute petite, j'ai été séparée de ma famille à Reveil pour venir habiter dans le manoir des Nightray. Je devais avoir environ 3 ans quand j'ai été envoyée là-bas, et comme je m'y attendais, personne ne se montrait gentil avec moi .

On me faisait des farces que je ne pouvais pas comprendre car j'étais encore très jeune, on me disputait souvent pour des bêtises pour lesquelles je n'étais même pas coupable. Bref, tout le monde semblait me détester. Enfin, tous le monde, sauf lui ...

Un jour, quand j'avais demandé à Vanessa et Ernest si je pouvais jouer avec eux, ils m'avaient tout simplement rejetée et laissée pleurer dans mon coin. J'avais pour habitude d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre et de rester à l'écart des autres membres de la famille quand ils ne voulaient pas de alors que je m'apprêtais à aller dans ma pièce habituelle, lui, il m'a attrapée par la main en me demandant :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas encore dans ta chambre ?

A ce moment là, je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qu'il venait de me dire, et je le regardais d'un air intrigué.

-J'ai remarqué que chaque fois que tu demandes quelque chose à mes frères et ma soeur ils te rejètent. Ensuite, tu vas t'enfermer dans ta chambre, et tu pleures . A quoi ça peut te servir ?

Ce qu'il disait devenait de plus en plus flou dans ma tête. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui, prenait la peine de me parler. Mais il continuait à m'adresser la parole, en cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

-Tu crois que pleurer dans ta chambre va changer quelque chose ? C'est complètement stupide ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Répond !

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face ni à formuler une phrase correcte. Et ma crédibilité s'était envolée à cause de mon bégaiement .

-Je, je ... je ... j'ai, enfin ...

Il me regardait d'un air si méprisant que j'en étais moi même morte de honte tellement je semblais ridicule .

-C'est juste que ... je n'ai pas envie de causer des problèmes aux autres. C'est pour ça que je m'enferme dans ma chambre tous le temps. De toute façon, que je sois là ou pas, personne ne remarquera mon absence. Je suis si inutile .J'aimerais tellement ne plus déran...

-Tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi !Me sermonna-t-il en me donnant une pichenette sur la tête .

-AIIEU ! SA FAIT MAL ! dis-je en me frottant le front, avec de légères larmes dans les yeux.

-Peut-être, mais j'imagine que ça ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu endures tous les jours !Je me trompe ?

Je rougis légèrement en hochant la tête, puis, me mis à regarder le sol. Il continua.

-Et puis d'abord, tu comptes vivre comme sa toute ta vie ? C'est avec les critiques et les erreurs qu'on peut se relever et aller de l'avant, en voyant le monde d'une autre façon.

Il s'exprimait d'une manière peu habituelle mais pour le moins très belle à entendre. Ce ne fut qu'en me relevant que je pus voir le beau sourire qu'il m'offrait et la main qu'il me tendait.

J'hésitais un peu à prendre sa main, mais quand je vis ses beaux yeux couleur saphir dans lesquels on sentait une telle pureté d'esprit, je me dis que peut-être, lui, il serait différent. Alors je pris sa main .

Il avait les cheveux blonds cendrés qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, mais ça le rendait vraiment chou. Des petites canines pointus adorable comme les miennes, et un grain de beauté au coin du regard identique au mien.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque j'eus accepté l'aide qu'il me proposait, puis il dit :

-Je m'appelle Elliot.

_à suivre ..._


	2. notre rencontre et notre amitié

Bonjour à tous, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire : My love for you is eternal .S'achez que vos commentaires me fond très plaisirs, qu'il soient agréable ou désagréable (je tiens à préciser que je n'ais pas encore eux de message désagréble). Donc n'ésitez pas à mettre des Reviews elles sont très importantes pour moi car elles m'aident à m'améliorer dans la réalisation de mes fics' donc voila.

Aussi, je souhaiterais ajoutez que la sortis de nouveaux chapitres seras assez régulière : j'essairais de poster un chapitre tous les week-ends et quand ils seront court j'essairais (aussi) de vous mettre un autre chapitre pendant la semaine . voila 3

* * *

**Notre rencontre et notre amitié : **

Elliot, c'était son nom. Depuis ce jour, nous passions pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble. C'était le seul Nightray qui avait accepté de devenir mon ami . Enfin, mon ami, c'est vite dit. Je ne sais pas si il me considérait de cette façon, car après tout, nous ne nous étions jamais dit que c'était le cas, mais pour moi, c'était en effet un ami .

Et en plus d être gentil, juste et beau, Elliot était déjà bourré de talents. Tout d'abord, pour son jeune age, il maniait très bien l'épée. Par exemple quand nous faisions des "duels" il gagnait toujours. Bon je dois avouer qu'a l'époque, l'épée n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais il connaissait déjà des bottes secrètes très impressionnantes et mettait une telle précisions dans ses gestes que cela lui donnait une victoire évidente.

Ensuite, Elliot était (et est toujours) un passionné de lecture . Il aimait les romans d'aventures où le héros est quelqu'un de fort, d'intelligent et de juste. C'était son portrait craché, et d'ailleurs, Elliot aimait bien se comparer aux héros en mettant en évidence leurs qualités communes. Comme je ne lisais pas encore très bien à l'époque, Elliot me racontait en détails les histoires qu'il aimait et me lisait les passages importants des romans qui le passionnaient.

La liste de ses qualités est assez longue (celle de ses défauts aussi d'ailleurs) mais j'aimerais quand même vous raconter laquelle m'a le plus émue.  
Quand il jouait du piano le temps se stoppait. Il en jouait si bien que l'on ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par cette mélodie si ... apaisante. On aurait dit qu'il caressait les touches du bout de ses doigts avec légèreté et finesse pour ne pas leur faire de mal et pour pouvoir jouer son morceau en toute sérénité. Les notes s'accordaient merveilleusement bien entre elles et le tempo était toujours bien respecté. A chaque fois qu'il en jouait, c'était comme si il racontait une histoire ou qu'il lisait en connaissant les répliques par cœur. Bref, j'étais en pleine admiration devant une telle expérience et je voulais absolument lui ressembler, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire ...

Mais évidement, comme personne n'est parfait, il avait aussi des défauts (bon d'accord, j'étais un peu jalouse aussi de toutes ses qualités, et c'est pour ça que je préfère en quelque sorte vous parler de ses défauts). Il était têtu, vantard, orgueilleux, trop franc, susceptible, parfois agressif, possessif et encore ... Mais moi je n'arrivais que à voir ses atouts et MES défauts. Enfin bon, passons.

Après beaucoup de temps passé ensemble, Elliot et moi nous étions fait une promesse : découvrir pourquoi son père m'avait recueillit dans sa famille. Il devait surement y avoir une raison, car après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas et il m'avait "enlevée" de ma vraie famille sans aucune explication valable.

Deux ans passèrent, rien n'avait trop changé dans mes relations avec Elliot et les membres de sa famille. Seulement, le Duc Nightray avait adopté deux garçons abandonnés, ce qui avait le don d'intriguer Elliot. Ces deux enfants étaient apparemment frères. L'un d'entre eux avait les yeux vairons (un iris rouge et un autre doré) et des cheveux blonds : il s'appelait Vincent. L'autre possédait les deux yeux dorés et ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau : il se prénommait Gilbert. Ces deux compères devaient avoir à peu près le même age (dans les alentours de 13 ans) et eux aussi étaient rejetés des Nightray. Je ne sais pas ce qui clochait avec ces gens là, mais dans leurs têtes, ça ne devait pas être très clair ... Moi personnellement, je n'avais rien contre eux mais je les trouvais quand même un peu étranges, surtout Vincent... Il avait la fâcheuse manie de se balader dans le manoir toujours accompagné de peluches (ou plutôt de débris de peluches)qu'il avait découpé avec ses ciseaux. Ensuite, il lui arrivait parfois de parler tout seul ou de RIRE tout seul (c'était assez suspect à voir ...) ! Sinon, ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que j'avais été recueillie chez les Nightray il y a quelques années de cela, mais ils essayaient à tout prix de m'éviter. Alors que moi , je n'avais rien contre eux, au contraire !

Depuis ce jour là, Elliot venait de moins en moins me voir. Il préférait suivre Gilbert et Vincent tout en les espionnant. Lui non plus ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait les éviter et ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses frères et de sa soeur envers eux. Plus Elliot restait avec ces deux frères, plus il s'éloignait de moi. Voila, c'est bon, je l'avoue, j'étais jalouse d'eux pendant cette période, ça vous va ? Mais bon, le voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant heureux dans la journée, suffisait à mon bonheur personnel.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment follement amoureuse d' Elliot . Je n'en étais pas encore certaine à l'époque, mais maintenant, c'est clair et net. En effet, la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde est bien Elliot Nightray. Je l'aime, je l'aime, JE l'AIMEUH !Même si je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le lui avouer... Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, alors soyez patients!

Bref, quelques années passèrent. Et, alors que je devais avoir 13 ans (Elliot en avait 14) , un jour me marqua particulièrement.

C'était un jour banal (à la base) où le soleil n'était pas à son rendez-vous. Je m'apprêtais à aller déjeuner dans le hall comme d'habitude, quand je vis Ernest au bout du couloir. Comme j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il allait encore m'envoyer des insultes gratuites et non méritées, je me dis qu'il fallait que je l'évite en entrant dans une pièce . Malheureusement pour moi, Ernest m'avait déjà vu, (oui, la discrétion et moi ça fait 2) et avant que je n'eus le temps de me cacher, il m'interpella :

-Mélody ?

Et merde, il m'avait déjà repérée .Je n'allais pas faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu, je ne suis pas sourde quand même! Il fallait absolument répondre quelque chose :

-Oui ? Qui-a-t-il ? dis-je d'une petite voix

-Approche s'il te plait .

Pardon ? Je ne rêvais pas ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, Ernest m'avait parlé calmement, sans injures et en ajoutant un "s'il te plait" au bout de sa "phrase". Bon, c'était un peu un ordre qu'il me donnait, mais c'était déjà un progrès. J'avançais d'un pas ferme et déterminé afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir, puis je m'arrêtai brusquement. D'abord, il me demanda de me rapprocher un peu plus, puis il se mit à m'examiner de la tête aux pied, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise ... Ensuite il se rapprocha de moi, mais après avoir fini de me "contempler", il me dévisagea d'un air intrigué, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir qu'avant. Il finit par me poser une question :

-Rappelle moi, quel âge as-tu ?

- ... 13 ans. Pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit rien puis s'en alla sans aucune explication. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on se foutait de moi ! Quatre heures plus tard, je recroisas Ernest, mais cette fois il n'était pas seul, Claude l'accompagnait. La même scène qu'il y a quelques heures se répéta, mais au lieu de me laisser en plan (pardonnez mon expression) comme le matin même, Claude me tendit une main amicale. Normalement, à cette heure, les "enfants Nightray" (Fred, Claude, Ernest, Vanessa et Elliot) allaient prendre le thé dans une pièce isolée de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse entrer ... Claude et Ernest n'emmenèrent devant cette salle puis me prièrent de les suivre . J'avais l'habitude des farces venant d'eux, donc j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis SA voix :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Vous en avez mis du temps !

Le grand, la magnifique, le meilleur, le plus beau...ELLIOOOOOOOOOOOT! Il était là. Je regardai encore une fois Claude pour savoir si j'avais vraiment le droit d'entrer. La seule réponse que j'obtins fut un grand sourire...Que pouvait-il bien cacher ? Se doutait-il déjà que j'étais amoureuse d'Elliot ? Mystère. Après une petite hésitation, je finis par rentrer derrière Claude, suivie par Ernest.

Nous passâmes une demi heure assez... TENDUE : déjà, pratiquement personne ne parlait ! Je les voyais tous en train de se jeter des regards et parfois je sentais que l'on me fixait d'un air étrange. Je n'aime pas que l'on me juge ! Que se soit physiquement où mentalement, je trouve ça stupide ! Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure de calme sonore, quelqu'un brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce :

- Dis-moi Mélody, avais-tu déjà bu ce thé ? Me demanda Claude d'un ton calme et apaisé .

Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers moi. En fait, je ne sais pas si c'était mieux que le silence total. Et puis franchement, C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION POURIIIE !

-Euh ... non, c'est la première fois que j'en bois .

-Vraiment ?Dit une autre voix. Et comment le trouves-tu ? C'était Fred qui me parlait.

Le thé en question s'appelait :" roobinos à la vanille". D'ailleurs, la boite disait qu'il s'agissait d'un thé qui adoucissait à merveille l'amertume de la vanille en laissant un apaisement d'esprit total ... Ouais ... Vu les caractères enflammés de cette famille, on comprenait vite pourquoi ils en buvaient souvent ... A ce moment je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement.

-Hum ...C'est à dire que, par rapport à celui que je bois, celui-là ne fais pas le poids ...

Intriguée, Vanessa me regarda d'un air assez choqué et me demanda :

-Dans ce cas, quel genre de thé bois-tu ?

-De l'Earl Grey dis-je d'un air naturel .

Et à ce moment là, tout le monde se mit à rire aux éclats ; s'en était même gênant. Elliot qui était en train de boire sa tasse recracha toute sa gorgée quand j'eus répondu. Certains comme Ernest et Vanessa riaient à s'en rouler par terre et d'autres comme Fred et Claude étaient étonnés par ma réponse et rigolaient en se cachant les lèvres avec leurs mains. J'étais la seule à rougir de honte ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ma réponse était-elle si absurde que ça ? N'avais-je aucun goût pour être noble (à moitié) ? L' Earl Grey était-il un thé si simple qu'il laissait à désirer?

Pendant environ deux bonnes heures, les "enfants Nightray" (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je les appelle comme ça, je n'en ai aucune idée ...) me bombardèrent de questions dont les réponses les faisaient très souvent rire. Par exemple, une fois, Fred m'avait demandé ce que je faisais pour me reposer. Je lui avais tout simplement répondu que je buvais tranquillement mon Earl Grey en lisant des romans d'amour comme "Sylvie et les vilains chiens". Et évidement, brouhaha total: tout le monde s'étouffait tellement il riait! Décidément, le coup de l'Earl Grey les aura bien fait rire ... Même un cuisinier se trouvant dans la pièce pour apporter les thés m'avait entendu me plaindre sur le "roobinos à la vanille" et était retourné jusqu'en cuisine pour me rapporter un ... un ? UN EARL GREY BINGOOOO !Ce qui provoqua évidement le fou rire de toutes les personnes ici présentes.

Après cette petite pause détente, chacun retourna à ses activités de bonne humeur. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour faire de même quand on m'agrippa le bras :

-Alors, cet Earl Grey ? Me dit ELLIOT en rigolant .

-Euh, très bon ... dis-je en détournant le regard car mes joues devenaient de plus en plus roses .

-Dans ce cas, je t'invite demain à la même heure, au même endroit, afin de boire encore une tasse de ce délicieux Earl Grey en notre compagnie dit-il, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres .

-V-Vraiment ? J'ai-j'ai le droit ?

Olala, il faut arrêter de me faire un tel effet Elliot, ça devient gênant ! Je sens le rose de mes joues virer au rouge !

-Bien sur que oui ! C'est décidé, demain nous t'attendrons dans la même salle qu'aujourd'hui, avec un Earl Grey posé près de ton fauteuil. A demain !

-A demain ...

Ô Elliot ... pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça ? C'est trop d'un coup, je crois que je vais m'évanouir de bonheur 3333

Quand Elliot fut assez loin, je pus chuchoter ces derniers mots :

-Bonne nuit Elliot !

_à suivre ..._


	3. enfin à Lutwidge !

Bonjour à tous, c'est encore moi : Elliot the best. Je viens vous postez le chapitre 3 de : My love for you is eternal !Ce chapitre comme vous l'aurez remarquer, ce passera au licée Lutwidge, nous ne verrons pratiquement pas Elliot dans ce chapitre, j'en suis d'ailleur désoler, mais dans le prochain, il apparaitra beaucoup plus. "MON ELLY ! TU ME MANQUES !^^ Aussi dans ce chapitre 3 vous rencontrerez un nouvel OC de ma création .Je tiens à préciser que Mélody Nightray EST A MOAAAA !(et malheureusement Elliot ne m'appartient pas ... BOUHOUHOU !) ^^ Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée !

* * *

**Enfin à Lutwigde !**

Me revoilà chers lecteurs, c'est moi Mélody, vous vous souvenez de moi ? J'imagine que oui! Enfin, aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir vous raconter un VRAI chapitre (les deux précédents étaient plutôt des prologues), où je vous dirais les faits et gestes de mes journées. Et ce matin n'est pas comme tous les autres : il s'agit du jour de la rentrée des classes du merveilleux lycée Lutwigde ! Et oui, le grand jour est arrivé, je vais enfin pouvoir étudier dans le même établissement que mon Elliot adoré !J'avais finis mon dernier "récit" en vous laissant dans le suspense, et c'est pour ça que juste avant de me rendre à cet événement tant attendu, je vais vite vous résumer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce jour là .

**Resumé :**

Depuis le jour où Elliot m'avait demandé de venir prendre le thé en sa compagnie et en celle de ses frères, j'avais l'habitude de me rendre dans cette salle et de discuter avec eux. Les sujets étaient divers, nous parlions de tout et de rien, mais en même temps c'était très agréable. On ne m'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi leur comportement envers moi avait brusquement changé, mais après tout, ce n'était pas grave, je souhaitais juste que ces bon moments passés ensemble ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Mais un jour où Gilbert s'était emparé du pouvoir de Raven ( la chaine de la famille Nightray), un funeste évènement se produisit. On avait retrouvé dans un des couloirs du manoir le corps d'un homme décapité . Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, il s'agissait de Fred ! Fred Nigtray ! C'était une scène très choquante, et après ce meurtre, une ribambelle d'évènements traumatisants se produisit : Tout d'abord, quelqu'un avait essayé d'assassiner Gilbert, mais le meurtrier ne s'arrêta pas la, il tua aussi Ernest et Claude. Seuls les Nightray étaient pris pour cible! Qu'allait-il arriver aux autres membres restants ? Pourquoi le tueur en avait-il contre les Nightray ? Que deviendrait Elliot ?Toutes ces questions sans réponses me frustraient.

Mais heureusement, après la mort d'Ernest et de Claude, on n'entendit plus parler de lui. Aurait-il prit la fuite ?Serait-il en prison ?Les Nightray seraient-ils en sécurité désormais ?Bref, le chasseur de têtes devait être parti. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ...

**fin du résumé.**

Voila en gros ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais revenons un peu au présent ! Comme je vous le disais, aujourd'hui je rentre en seconde ! Elliot, comme vous l'aurez surement compris, entre en terminal, la chance ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je le vois, il est à côté de l'escalier de l'établissement. Il est appuyé sur la rampe, toujours en train de lire... Alala, ce qu'il est beau, et l'uniforme lui va si bien. Mais il n'est pas seul. A gauche d'Elliot se trouve un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, il porte des lunettes sans verres correcteurs afin que personne ne puisse voir ses yeux. Vous avez deviné ? Oui, il s'agit évidement de Léo, le fidèle valet d'Elliot. Tiens, au fait, je ne vous avais pas parlé de Léo ? Bon, bah c'est le moment.

Alors, ce que vous devez savoir sur lui, c'est qu'avant de devenir ami avec Elliot, Léo n'était vraiment pas aimable : il ne faisait pas attention à la politesse, négligeait son comportement et parlait à Elliot comme si ce dernier ne faisait pas parti de la noblesse. Quand Elly me parlait de l'attitude de Léo envers lui, cela me faisait rire de voir que quelqu'un de si "normal" arrivait à attirer son attention avec des paroles assez désagréables. Elliot ne le détestait pas, loin de là, il était juste très intrigué. Et puis, il rêvait de rencontrer une personne avec qui il pourrait parler sans complexe et que cette personne ne tienne pas compte de son rang social. La simplicité de Léo avait touché Elliot, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait pris à son service .

Bon, maintenant revenons à nos moutons, et vraiment cette fois !Je me dirige donc dans le réfectoire, car c'est là que les professeurs vont nous donner nos emplois du temps, ainsi que nous annoncer le nom de notre colocataire. Moi, personnellement, le fait de vivre avec quelqu'un dans ma chambre me gène un peu. Déjà car je suis une fille super parano' ,et j'ai peur que la fille avec qui je me retrouve me vole un objet précieux, ou que se soit une espionne d'une organisation secrète et que sa mission soit de me tuer. Ou pire encore, qu'elle ait des attirances physiques pour moi et qu'elle me fasse quelque chose la nuit ... AAAAAAAH !Euh ... non, je crois que je m'emballe trop là ... Mais quand même, la colocation n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Bref, je suis enfin arrivée dans le réfectoire, c'est une grande salle avec quatre longues (très longues) tables où des chaises sont accrochées. Il y a déjà du monde, mais la salle n'est pas encore pleine, je m'assois donc et sort un livre que j'avais emmené en attendant la réunion. Après cinq-dix minutes d'attente, les professeurs finirent par arriver :

-Silence dans la salle! Je suis , votre proviseur et je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Nous allons d'abord procéder à la répartition des classes, ensuite votre professeur principal vous donnera vos emplois du temps ainsi que toutes les explications nécessaires, et seulement après nous serons en mesure de vous donner les clés de vos chambres, qui je vous le rappelle sont pour 2 personnes, ou 3 au grand maximum.

était en train d'appeler les élèves de chaque classes, puis après, on pu aller dans nos dortoirs. En premier, je suis dans la classe numéro 5 (il y en a 7)en gros, la seconde 5 et je partage la chambre 214 au deuxième étage (le plus haut) du deuxième bâtiment réservé aux chambres (le plus loin). La fille qui partage mon appartement est apparemment dans ma classe, mais, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, enfin bon, c'est pas comme si c'était d'une importance capitale. Allez, ça y est, je suis enfin devant ma chambre et je peux vous dire que le trajet est trèèèès long quand on le fait avec une valise, ou plutôt une caravane dans mon cas ... Bref, peut-être que ma colocataire est déjà entrée...Afin de vérifier je tape sur la porte, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre ; je crois même que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Ça doit surement être pour ça que tout le monde me regarde avec un air blasé, mais bon. Aucune réponse de mon interlocutrice, elle n'est probablement pas encore arrivée, j'ouvre donc la chambre avec les clés que notre prof' principal nous a donné.  
La pièce est assez grande et spacieuse : à droite, il y a une salle de bain avec des... des...

-DES TOILETTES ! Je m'exclame . IL Y A DES TOILETTES DANS LA CHAAAAMBRE !3

-C'est qui l'imbécile qui vient de me déranger dans mon sommeil ?Dit une voix mal réveillée .  
Qui avait dit ça ?Pour connaître la réponse, je me retournai et vis sur un des deux lits : une fille aux cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivant aux épaules, avec un petit épis sur la tête et quelques mèches sur le visage. Elle se leva et je pu mieux l'examiner : elle était légèrement plus petite que moi, elle avait des yeux verts encore un peu endormis et elle fit une mine désespérée en me voyant .

-Euh... Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, je m'appelle Mél...

-Mélody Nightray, 15 ans, en seconde 5 dans la chambre 214 en colocation avec la merveilleuse et brillante Sarah Lova !

Et bien ... vantarde la fille! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme ça tout le temps .Elle reprit la parole .

-J'espère que tu as conscience de l'honneur que tu as d'être dans ma chambre! Mieux que ça, c'est un privilège !

Pardon ? Un honneur ? Un privilège ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, que je sache, elle n'est pas noble, bon moi non plus normalement mais bon ...

-Euh...Pardonne-moi, Sarah c'est ça ?Mais pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça, c'est ...

-SILENCE me dit-elle en m'envoyant un éventail que j'eus à peine le temps d'esquiver .On ne me coupe jamais quand JE parle !Je n'ai pas fini de me présenter, alors tais-toi insolente !

A ouais, c'est moi l'insolente ? Je vais la baffer on va voir c'est qui l'imbécile insolente !Elle se retourna sans faire attention à moi et commença à marcher vers le mur, un autre éventail dans la main (je ne sais pas d'où ils sortent ses éventails).

-Comme je le disais, je m'appelle Sarah Lova et je suis une descendante de la famille Barma.

-Hein ? Barma ? C'est aussi l'une des familles ducale du pays, non ?

-Très juste dit-elle, ET ARRÊTE DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE,JE N'AI PAS FINI ! Dit-elle en me jetant encore une fois son éventail de fer que cette fois je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver. Il m'arriva dans la tête,et je peux vous dire que ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! Elle continua :

-En effet ma mère est la sœur de Rufus Barma, c'est donc mon oncle, et mon père n'est autre que Robert Lova qui est créateur d'une grande compagnie d'import-export de tomates.

À ce moment, je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement, ce qui me valut une autre trace d'éventail dans la tête. Nan mais franchement, c'est quoi cette manie de frapper les gens avec des éventails? Je savais que les Barma étaient de gros Sadiques (avec un grand S majuscule)MAIS QUAND MÊME !

-Bref, je pense t'avoir tout dit... Ah non, pas tout !Je préfère te prévenir à l'avance que je sais tout ce qu'il se passe, tes moindres secrets, tes plus grandes peurs... même la couleur des sous-vêtements que tu portes aujourd'hui _ils sont roses avec des petits cœurs blanc, très jolis d'ailleurs ..._

Je me sentis rougir tandis que je me cachait le corps, même si ça ne sert à rien ... Elle reprit .

-Donc tout ce que tu caches et que tu ne voudras pas que je sache, finira toujours par être découvert me dit-elle , un sourire des plus sadiques aux lèvres. Compris ?

-... Euh ... oui, compris ...

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée afin de s'en aller, quand elle m'adressa une dernière fois la parole :

-Encore une chose, ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse de ton grand frère ?Me demanda-t-elle avec toujours le même sourire sadique collé au visage .

_à suivre ...  
_


	4. quelle fille cette Sarah

Bonjour à tous, j'éspère que ma fic' vous plait ? Et je tiens à vous remercier de m'envoyer ces si gentils commentaires, ils me font très plaisir ! Je tien aussi à rajouter que dans le chapitre prédent je m'étais trompé en écrivant qu'Elliot était en terminal, mais en fait il est en première, donc voila. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Quelle fille cette Sarah ...**

Alerte rouge, alerte rouge, alerte rouge !Comment Sarah pouvait-elle recueillir de telles informations ? Avouez que le fait qu'une personne inconnue connaisse les moindres détails de votre vie privé est assez effrayant !Elle avait beau avoir l'allure d'une petite fille toute sage, ce petit air malsain qui lui collait aux lèvres me donnait encore plus envie de l'étrangler.

Tout en continuant de me fixer, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, et moi, évidement, face à une question comme celle là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Elle s'arrêta net puis reprit la parole :

-Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es belle et bien amoureuse de lui. A peine eut-elle dit ces mots, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire (tout en se couvrant la bouche avec son éventail de façon polie).

-Mais, je pensais que tu en étais sûre et que tu connaissais ma vie privée dans toute son intimité, dis-je choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant .

-Pff, tu crois franchement que je sais tout ? Et bien, tu es très dupe ma parole !Mais je ne t'ai pas menti sur tous les fronts, je t'ai dis que je connaissais tout, mais je ne t'ai pas précisé que je ne suis au courant que de ce qui m'intéresse. Avant d'entrer au lycée, on m'avait déjà informée que je serais en colocation avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai cherché des informations à ton sujet. En plus de m'avoir donné des renseignements concernant ton identité, on m'avait aussi envoyé une photo de toi, d'ailleurs il était très simple pour moi de te repérer parmi tous ces étudiants. Quand je t'ai repérée, j'ai remarqué que tu fixais quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'attention, inutile de le savoir pour comprendre que tu étais amoureuse de lui...

-QUOI ? Ça se voyait tant que ça ?Mes joues viraient du rose au rouge tomate, alala, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me faire un tel effet ?

-Oui parfaitement, ET NE ME COUPE PLUS LA PAROLE !dit-elle en me lançant un énorme dictionnaire à la figure. AIIIEEUUH ! Son bouquin était vraiment LOURD ! Elle continua :

-Page 107 en haut, verbe rougir: devenir rouge, fait causé par la honte ou la gêne d'une situation. C'est bien ça que tu ressens en ce moment, je me trompe ?Me dit-elle avec un sourire encore plus cruel que les dernières fois. Enfin bon je ne vais pas t'embêter plus que je viens de le faire, et je vais te laisser tranquille ce soir, alors profites-en, déclara-t-elle toujours en affichant son terrifiant sourire de SADIQUE !

En prononçant ces mots, elle s'enfuit à toute allure hors de la chambre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. J'espère qu'elle ne dira rien à propos d'Elliot aux autres ... Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, le plus important pour l'instant est de vite défaire ma valise, que dis-je, ma CARAVANE. Les professeurs nous avaient donné quartier libre jusqu'au diner, nous pouvions rester dans nos chambres et nous reposer, visiter l'enceinte du lycée ou encore étudier dans des salles de cours surveillées par certains enseignants. Moi, j'avais choisi la 2ème option, car après tout, le plus important à faire quand nous ne connaissons pas le lieu est de se repérer et de mémoriser .

Je finis de défaire ma valise assez rapidement et afin de ne pas perdre de temps, je me rendis dans l'autre bâtiment pour voir toutes les pièces importantes. Je vis plusieurs salles les unes à coté des autres, qui laissaient pratiquement toutes place à des tables de deux collées à des chaises, ainsi qu'à un bureau et un tableau. Conclusion : c'étaient des salles de classes. Je les longeais pour tomber sur plusieurs endroits différents et intéressants à la fois. Puis je finis par trouver une très grande bibliothèque comportant deux étages de rangées de livres.

Il y avait plusieurs catégories comme : romans, manuels d'études, dictionnaires ou encore anciens récits/documents etc... Parmi eux, le genre romans me tentait particulièrement plus que les autres. Je me demandais si ils avaient la suite de la nouvelle œuvre de l'auteur de "Sylvie et les vilains chiens". Cette histoire racontait l'amour impossible entre une humaine et un vampire, chaque livre avait un nom différent, par exemple, le premier s'appelait "révélation" et le deuxième se nommait "tentation". Mais on arrivait à reconnaître chacun des scénarios par leurs couverture à peu près similaires. Bref, je cherchais désespérément ce merveilleux ouvrage dans l'espoir de le trouver, quand mes yeux s'illuminèrent de bonheur en l'apercevant. Il était là, le tome 2 tant attendu ! Je ne rêvais pas, la bibliothèque du lycée avait ce genre d'intrigues, c'était formidable ! Mes yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus quand je vis que les 4 romans y étaient. J'allais enfin pouvoir continuer à les lire sans relâche! Le petit problème, c'était que tous les livres étaient placés à une hauteur démesurée !C'est quoi le problème ?Pourquoi il n'y avait même pas de tabouret/échelle pour attraper les romans se trouvant à 2 mètres du sol ? Pensaient-ils que tous les élèves étaient des géants, car dans mon cas c'est plutôt l'inverse ... Déjà que je ne suis pas très grande, alors si en plus ils mettent les livres au plafond, je ne vais pas m'en sortir !Il ne me restait plus qu'à escalader la hauteur à l'aide de mes pieds et de mes mains, mais le fait qu'il y avait des livres n'arrangeait rien au problème, au contraire... Le tome 2 n'était plus très loin de mon bras, quand je sentis mon pied droit glisser. Catastrophe, je vais tomber, me fracasser le dos, mourir, SANS MÊME AVOIR DONNÉ UNE BONNE LEÇON A CETTE SARAH ! Quoi ? Je vais mourir et la seule chose à quoi je pense c'est ça ? Et Elliot, je ne lui avait toujours pas dit que je l'aimais ! Quelle imbécile je suis, à cause de cette peste j'en oublie mes priorités ! . Psh, quelle ... celle là.

Je vivais mes derniers instants dans ce monde, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un me rattrapa dans ma chute. Si je vous dis qu'il avait les cheveux blond cendré, les yeux couleur saphir, un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil gauche et qu'on était justement en train de parler de lui, vous devinez de qui je veux parler ? Eh oui, Elliot était là en train de me regarder, l'air de dire : "mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur ces étagères ?". Et moi comme une imbécile, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire forcé. Très mauvaise idée, car à ce moment là, Elliot se mit à me sermonner de façon très désagréable. Comme à son habitude, il criait pour exprimer son mécontentement, et tout en me reposant sur le sol il continua à me sermonner en me sortant des phrase du genre : "tu trouves ça drôle de grimper sur les étagères d'une bibliothèque, tu devrais avoir honte !". Alors, afin de le rassurer et de lui dire que je n'étais pas suicidaire, je lui dis :

-Mais, tu te trompes, je voulais juste prendre un livre, mais comme je suis trop petite, je ne peux pas l'attraper. Cette réponse l'avait calmé, il se tourna vers la rangée de livres qui était en face de lui puis me demanda :

-C'est lequel que tu veux emprunter ?

Je lui expliquai donc qu'il s'agissait du livre qui s'appelait : Révélation. Au début, lui aussi eut du mal à l'attraper mais au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par me le trouver. Il me le tendit tout essoufflé en me chuchotant un léger "tiens, c'est bien lui ?".Je hochai la tête pour lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé puis le remerciai de me l'avoir donné, puis il s'en alla en prononçant un "de rien" entre ses lèvres. Léo qui n'était pas loin de là le suivit ; il faut dire que celui-ci est toujours avec lui, en même temps, c'est un peu le devoir d'un valet. Ils s'appétaient tous les deux à quitter la pièce, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais pourtant, je sentais dans ma tête que je ne l'avais pas assez remercié et qu'il fallait que je le rattrape. Alors je fonçai vers lui afin de le gratifier encore une fois. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on a pas le droit de sortir de la bibliothèque avec un livre non-emprunté et qu'Elliot et Léo étaient déjà sortis de la salle. Le temps que je dise à la bibliothécaire que j'empruntais ce livre, les deux compères seraient déjà partis. Je donnais donc sans réfléchir le roman à quelqu'un en lui disant de me le garder le temps que j'arrive. Je courus donc à toute allure pour les retrouver, heureusement que j'avais un bon sens de l'orientation, sinon j'aurais passé toute la soirée à les chercher ... Bon, ça fait déjà un petit moment que je cours, J'AIMERAIS BIEN LES TROUVER CES DEUX LA! Je trainais dans les couloirs déserts quand j'aperçus deux silhouettes : Une grande avec quelque chose dans le dos, et une autre plus petite qui avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que la première. OUI ! Enfin, je les ai trouvés ! YOUPI ! Je me dirigeais vers eux toujours en courant, cette fois moins rapidement puisque je les avais repérés.

-Elliot criais-je, attend !

L'interpelé se retourna, son valet aussi d'ailleurs (après tout : tel maître, tel chien ... ou l'inverse, je ne me souviens plus...).Il avait l'air étonné de me voir arriver vers lui à toute vitesse, en même temps, apercevoir quelqu'un qui court comme une autruche ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant...(et oui, je cours mal). Épargnons ce léger détail, je m'arrêtai brusquement afin de ne pas leur foncer dedans et repris la parole encore essoufflée :

-Je-je voulais te remercier de m'avoir rattrapée quand je suis tombée de l'étagère.

A ce moment je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de regarder le sol comme à ma grande habitude... Je relevais légèrement la tête pour voir s'il avait compris ce que je venais de lui dire. Malheureusement non car il me regardait toujours avec cet air étonné. Derrière lui, Léo affichait un grand sourire, ça en était même gênant, était-il sur la bonne piste ? Afin d'éviter de rougir à nouveau, je tournai les talons en direction de la bibliothèque en ajoutant :

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire ...

-... C'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser t'écraser sur le sol comme un oiseau qui ne sais pas voler ... (quel exemple ...)

Sa réponse me fit rougir encore plus, puis pour voir s'il était parti aussi, je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il avait les yeux qui visaient le sol (COPIEUUUUR !)et les joues légèrement roses aussi, et évidement, Léo continuait de me fixer d'un air moqueur. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi, et moi seulement ?Nous (Elliot et moi) nous retournèrent en même temps et partirent chacun de notre coté. J'entendais déjà Léo se moquer de lui et Elliot répliquer d'un ton très embarrassé et énervé (surtout énervé). Et moi qui continuais de marcher la main sur la joue vers la bibliothèque pour récupérer le livre qu'Elliot et moi avions tant eu de mal à attraper... Quand tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose me cogner. Non, rectification QUELQU'UN m'avait heurtée, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait de la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir en ce moment. Alors je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un :

-OH NON PAS ELLE !

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, cette phrase la mis de bonne humeur et la fis sourire d'une façon ... TERRIFIANTE !


	5. l'étude, c'est la vie !

Bonjour à tous ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous "voir", j'éspère que vous apréciez toujour ma fic' ?J'aimerais tout de même ajouter quelque chose. Il me semble que dans le chapitre précédent j'avais dit que Mélody lisait un livre où le premier tome était "révélation", et bien je m'était trompé, car le premier n'est autre que FASCINATION (nuance !). Donc voila j'éspère que même si je me suis tromper vous continurez à me lire ! Si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**L'Étude, c'est la vie !**

Et oui, Sarah était assise par terre devant moi et me fixait avec ce TERRIIIBLE visage de psychopathe. Elle tenait aussi un livre dans sa main...Serait-elle allée à la bibliothèque ? Je regardai plus attentivement, non, quand même pas ? J'aurais pas donné mon livre A SARAH ! Et si, le roman qu'Elliot et moi avions eu tellement de mal à prendre était entre les mains de cette peste... Je vais l'étriper !

-Rends-moi mon livre, dis-je d'un ton franc et direct !

-TON livre ?Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu trop, il n'est marqué nul part que ce livre t'appartient .

-La ferme !Tu m'as très bien compris, et puis de toute façon je t'avais demandé de me le rendre.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais dis que je te le rendrais, dit-elle en se relevant .  
Ah, ce que cette fille a le don de m'énerver ! Un jour je vais la baffer, elle ira pleurer chez les Barma !

-Mais, comme je suis d'une nature assez généreuse et serviable (Ou pas...) je vais te faire un marché, reprit-elle en affichant à nouveau son sourire de petite fille adorable .

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Ah, tu te montres enfin raisonnable, j'en suis ravie . J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Mais pas n'importe quoi, car la couleurs des sous-vêtements que tu portais hier ne m'intéresse pas ...

-Je vais te tuer, dis-je, toute rouge !

-Ne m'interromps pas, me dit-elle en me menaçant avec son éventail (en fer évidement) dans la main. Je disais donc, j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de toi, et je pense que tu sais ce qui m'intrigue, rajouta-elle, le même sourire angélique collé aux lèvres.

Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je lui raconte tout, sinon elle n'allait jamais me rendre mon livre.

-Je te raconterai tout ce soir dans la chambre, dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Merci d'avoir si facilement accepté mon offre, je te rendrai aussi ce soir ton roman annonça-t-elle en rangeant le livre dans sa sacoche.

Elle s'en alla sans aucune autre indication. J'attendais qu'elle soit assez loin pour pouvoir souffler en prononçant un léger: "Psh, elle m'énerve celle-là". Les heures qui suivirent n'étaient pas très intéressantes : à part la bibliothèque il n'y avait pas trop d'endroits passionnants à visiter.

Il y avait juste un très beau jardin non loin la bibliothèque ainsi qu'une salle de musique où trônait un magnifique piano à queue. Vu que le dîner n'était que dans trois bon quarts d'heures, j'eus le temps de jouer un morceau assez simple que j'avais appris il y a longtemps. Ce morceau s'intitulait : "La lettre à Élise", une œuvre de Beethoven, que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. Le morceau commence en 3/8 avec une mélodie de la main droite accompagnée d'arpèges de la main gauche ; les harmonies utilisées sont _la_ mineur et _mi_ majeur. La section suivante, plus entraînante, suit la même méthode, mais inclut du _do_ majeur et du _sol_ majeur. Puis le calme revient et la phrase du début reprend avec ensuite une transition réalisée par 3 accords dissonants. Une autre section suit, écrite dans la tonalité de _fa_ Majeur, suivie de quelques passages en _do_ Majeur. C'est ici qu'intervient un passage de triples croches ou la mélodie est faite par la main droite en gammes. La première section revient ensuite sans altération ; puis, le morceau devient plus agité avec une pédale forte mise sur les _la_ et quelques accords posées à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Après quelques arpèges d'accords de _la_ mineur en triolet de doubles-croches et une gamme chromatique, la mélodie principale réapparait et la pièce reprend doucement la tonalité du début, à savoir _la_ mineur. Enfin voila, j'imagine que ça ne vous intéresse pas trop et que je viens de dire tout ça pour rien ...

Bref, le dîner arriva enfin et je pus enfin goûter aux plats de ce lycée. J'espère que la nourriture sera meilleure que celle que j'avais l'habitude de manger quand j'étais au collège ou en primaire !En effet, celle-ci était bien mieux que l'autre plastique que l'on nous servait là-bas. Je mangeais avec plaisir l'entrée qu'ils venaient de nous apporter, quand soudain, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de moi (oui, je mangeais toute seule, et alors ?). Ce visage si familier me fit souffler d'épuisement, ce qui fit bien sourire mon interlocutrice.

-Alors, tu peux me donner les informations qui m'intéressent, comme ça je te donnerais ton livre plus rapidement !

-Pff, rêve toujours, je ne vais pas te le dire dans un endroit pareil, comme promis je te dirais tout dans la chambre et tu me rendras mon livre tout de suite après, maintenant va manger ailleurs.

-Waoh, c'est que tu es susceptible ! Je voulais juste te parler moi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas discuter en ma compagnie ?Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'apprécie pas ?C'est très simple !Premièrement, tu m'as envoyé deux fois ton éventail en fer dans la figure, ce qui m'a fait très mal. Deuxièmement, tu me fais des compromis injustes. Et troisièmement, ta façon de tout savoir m'exaspère à un point que tu ne peux pas ...

-Dis-moi, tu aimes la couleur bleu, m'interrogea-t-elle ?Attendez, je rêve ? Elle vient de me couper la parole là ? JE VAIS LA BUTER CETTE NANA !Bon, je vais quand même répondre mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça !

-...Oui, cette couleur me plaît beaucoup . Elle est douce, légère, apaisante, rassurante et mystérieuse en même temps...

-Dans ce cas, cette couleur te ressemble! Et n'oublie pas de préciser que cette couleur est jolie, me répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Mais cette fois c'était différent, son sourire était sincère, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il laissait paraitre. Euh, je rêve ou elle vient de dire que j'étais jolie ? Ce petit commentaire me fit légèrement rosir, mais je fis tout pour ne pas le montrer.

-Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, si je t'aie énervée aujourd'hui, j'en suis navrée, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu t'intéresse un peu à moi. On m'a toujours ignorée, j'étais comme oubliée, que je sois là ou pas personne ne le remarquait, alors cette fois je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise !

-Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça pour attirer mon attention tu sais ?

-Évidement, j'en suis consciente, mais te voir t'agiter dans tous les sens était très plaisant, de plus vu que tu es quelqu'un de très susceptible, te taquiner aura été très facile, répondit-elle en pouffant.

-TU TE FOUS ENCORE DE MA GUEULE ,répliquais-je d'un ton énervé !

-Je crois bien que oui chantonna-t-elle en rigolant.

Le dîner se poursuivit sous à peu près la même ambiance. Sarah me posait des questions idiotes du genre : "qu'est-ce que tu adores boire ?" Je lui dis donc que j'adorais boire de l'Earl Grey , ce qui la fit rire à tel point qu'on entendait qu'elle dans le réfectoire. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, nous devions nous rendre dans nos chambres et nous préparer à aller dormir. Dès que nous fûmes arrivées dans la chambre, Sarah me re-bombarda de questions, mais cette fois, c'était des question un peu plus gênantes.

-Alors, tu es amoureuse de ton grand frère ?Depuis quand ?Il t'aime aussi ?Tu le lui as déjà dis ? etc...(non elle n'a pas dit etc...)

-JE PEUX PARLER criais-je ?

-Euh, oui... tu peux, dit-elle d'une petite voix ...

-Donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir? N'oublie pas, après t'avoir répondu, tu me rendras mon livre !

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas! Je voulais savoir en détails comment tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui, car moi je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment qu'est l'amour, donc j'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

Pendant à peu près toute la soirée je lui racontais mon passé ainsi que mes pensées. Je n'en revenais pas, Sarah ne m'avait pas coupée la parole une seule fois, elle écoutait attentivement en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est la première fois que je me confie, personne auparavant ne s'intéressait à ce que je pouvais ressentir, et en plus, j'étais en train de raconter tout ça à Sarah !Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je sentais en moi que je pouvais tout lui dire, de plus, quand j'eus fini de raconter tout ça, elle semblait déçue que mon "récit" soit déjà terminé. Elle était différente de ce matin car là on avait l'impression de s'adresser à une enfant. Voilà, je savais à présent ce qu'était Sarah, elle n'était pas méchante, c'était juste une gamine en manque d'affection. Je pense que désormais l'image que j'ai d'elle s'est apaisée, je me sens capable de lui parler calmement, comme elle le fait avec moi. Nous nous couchâmes lentement toujours en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi .

_**Le lendemain :**_

Quand je me réveillai, je vis que Sarah était déjà levée, elle était en train d'enfiler son uniforme. Je me levai aussi et fis de même. Il était 6H30, le petit déjeuner était à 7H et nous avions 30 minutes avant d'aller manger, j'en profitais donc pour débuter "Tentation" (le roman d'hier). Sarah elle, était enfermée depuis un bon moment dans la salle de bain, elle devait sûrement être en train se pomponner, où bien elle pouvait être coincée dans les toilettes ...

L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, tout les élèves pouvaient enfin se rendre dans le réfectoire pour manger. Nous avions jusqu'à 7H45 pour déjeuner sinon nous devions aller en cours le ventre vide, quels sadiques ces profs ! Nous eûmes fini de manger assez rapidement, c'est pour ça que nous en profitâmes pour retourner dans notre chambre, regarder nos emplois du temps et filer en cours.

Pendant toute la journée, nous avions des tests écrits de rentrée en seconde dans toutes les matières. Je m'y attendais un peu, non pas parce que Elliot me l'aurais dis, mais car j'avais l'habitude de toujours en avoir aux rentrées des classes. Personnellement, je n'eus aucunes difficultés à répondre aux questions, déjà car elles étaient très simple mais aussi car je suis un peu super intelligente. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, je dis juste la vérité, car j'avais toujours eu de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières. Ensuite, parfois, quand mes camarades apprenaient quelque chose, on me donnait d'autres exercices du programme des classes plus élevées. Et puis en bonus, j'étais la chouchoute des profs, même si j'avais parfois à faire à des sortes de pédophiles ...

Enfin bref, la matinée se poursuivit sans problèmes et le début d'après-midi aussi. Les contrôles se suivaient et je voyais toutes les autres personnes de ma classe galérer à répondre aux exercices, enfin, pas tous, il y avait bien Sarah qui avait l'air de s'en sortir. Plus tard nous avions un cours de sport, le programme scolaire commençait avec de l'escrime, ensuite de la course (pour le cross), de la danse et du tennis.

Nous devions donc commencer un cycle d'escrime, et à peine arrivés, le prof' voulait voir comment nous nous débrouillions dans la matière, alors il désigna deux garçons au hasard afin de les évaluer. Le principe de ce "jeu" était simple : il fallait toucher notre adversaire sur le corps, et quand celui-ci sera touché, le gagnant désignera quelqu'un d'autre pour un prochain match et ainsi de suite. L'un des garçons gagna, puis, il décida de s'attaquer aux filles en premier : quels machos ces garçons! Toutes les filles passèrent, mais aucune n'arrivait à le battre. Non, il n'était pas fort, c'était juste que toutes les cruches de ma classe (Sarah y compris) ne savaient pas tenir une épée ... Le seul mot qui me vient en les regardant, c'était le mot "Affligeant" ... Enfin bon, après que toutes ces empotées soient passées vint mon tour. Le garçon ayant battu tout le monde (pour le moment) recommença sa tirade du genre : "Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais il est de mon devoir de t'anéantir, par contre rassure toi, ce n'est que pour ce combat" pff, n'importe quoi les gens !Je commençais à me préparer quand ce minus chargea, évidement, j'eus le temps de l'esquiver et de lui envoyer le bout de mon épée dans le ventre. Ce type semblait confus sur le coup et n'arrivait pas à réaliser que je venais de le battre, mais après quelques secondes où tout le monde me regardait d'un air surpris, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un grand (très grand) sourire de sadique.

-On dit que le mieux dans un jeu c'est de participer, mais pour moi, la victoire est une obligation !J'avais à peine prononcé ces mots que tout le monde me regardait d'un air effrayé, le prof lui, affichait un grand sourire ravi et recommença à noter sur son petit papier.

Les combats contre les garçons s'accumulaient et je gagnais toujours tout en variant des techniques différentes. Plus je me battais, plus je remarquais que les gens m'admiraient, mais il n'y avait pas que les élèves et le professeur, il y avait aussi des personnes d'autres classes. Oui, tout le monde me contemplait. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'eus fini mon dernier match contre les garçons de la classe. Derrière moi, j'entendais des applaudissements venant des autres élèves ainsi que des filles et du prof'. Celui-ci dit d'ailleurs :

-Bien, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui souhaite affronter Mélody, n'importe qui ? Même quelqu'un d'une autre classe ?

-Oui, moi, dit une personne.

Je me tournais afin de voir qui avait accepté de se battre contre moi, quand mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, pas lui ! Je ne vais quand même pas affronter Elliot ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE RATATINER ! Il s'avança, retira son nœud papillon et sa veste en queue de pie pour ne pas être gêné, d'une façon très... SEXYYY ! Tandis que je ne cessais de le regarder, le prof' lui donna une épée puis il se mit en position.

-Ne te méprends pas, moi aussi je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, dit-il d'un ton concentré.

Le combat pût donc commencer. Nous nous donnions des "coups" que chacun arrivait à esquiver ; quand je frappais à droite il partait vers la gauche, quand il frappait à gauche, je partais à droite et ainsi de suite. Le match était assez long et nous commencions à perdre patience quand quelque chose vint faire trébucher mon pied, il s'agissait du livre, mais qu'est-ce qu'un livre venait faire ici ? Mon épée se détacha de ma main et tomba au sol juste avant moi. Et à cause de ce foutu livre, je vais tomber comme une merde, perdre mon duel et tout le monde se foutra de ma gueule ! Je ne lui pardonnerai pas (au livre ...) ! Soudain, je sentis la main d'Elliot qui m'agrippa pour que je ne tombe pas, son autre main tenant l'épée qui s'apprêtait à me toucher. "POUIC". Ça y est, j'ai perdu le duel, mais je ne suis pas si triste, déjà parce que l'adversaire que j'avais en face de moi était de très haut niveau, ensuite car comparé aux autres personnes, Elliot lui m'a rattrapée, contrairement à ce que d'autres auraient fait. Et enfin, car j'ai pu être pendant un moment de la journée avec mon merveilleux Elliotounet ! Elliot me releva en me chuchotant dans l'oreille :

-J'ai gagné .

-Oui, bravo Elliot, dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire sincère.

Elliot retourna en cours et nous aussi d'ailleurs. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, les tests continuèrent, tous aussi faciles les uns que les autres. Le soir même, un surveillant vint frapper à notre porte, et nous annonça qu'il fallait que nous nous rendions dans le bureau du directeur. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de nous parler à toutes les deux ?Qu'avions nous fait ?Nous nous rendîmes donc à l'endroit indiqué et nous frappâmes à la porte.

-Entrez! Nous dit

Nous entrions et nous asseyions devant lui. Le directeur continua:

-Vos professeurs m'ont informé des notes que vous avez eu aux tests de rentrée, et sachez qu'elles m'ont beaucoup étonné.

Vraiment ? C'était si faux que ça ? Bizarre, moi qui pensait avoir tout bien révisé pendant les vacances .

- Car vous avez eu toutes les deux 20/20 dans toutes les matières, se réjouit-il, c'est un résultat excellent et je souhaiterais vous en féliciter !

Quoi ? J'ai eu 20/20 à tous les contrôles ? Et Sarah aussi ?

-De plus, votre professeur de sport m'a raconté en détails (avec les gestes) comment vous vous étiez "battues", et ça m'a impressionné. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous faire sauter une classe. Votre niveau à toutes les deux est bien plus évolué que celui des autres élèves de votre classe, leur niveau ne fera que vous ralentir. Qu'en dites vous ?

Nous ? Sauter une classe ? Mais c'est super ça !Moi j'accepte, tant pis si je serais la seule avec un an de moins que les autres, c'est pas grave !

-Oui, moi je suis d'accord, dis-je toute excitée !

-Moi aussi j'accepte, dit Sarah d'un ton neutre.

-Très bien, mesdemoiselles. Pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas toutes seules, je vais vous mettre dans la même classe : il s'agit de la première 2 (la 102). Prenez votre nouvel emploi du temps ainsi que ces documents, vous les donnerez demain à votre enseignant. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Merci monsieur! Dis-je d'une voix toute contente.

Voila, nous venons d'arriver dans ce lycée que nous sautons directement une classe, c'est génial !Vu que c'est le début de l'année, ce n'est pas très grave de changer de "rang". Heureusement quand même que Sarah soit avec moi, car je n'aimerais pas me retrouver toute seule dans une classe de 1ère. Enfin bon, je ne verrai ma classe que demain alors pas la peine d'aller plus vite que la musique. La soirée se déroula de façon très agréable, déjà le repas était très plaisant : en entrée, il y avait une assiette de tomates avec des tranches de mozarella (j'adore le fromage). Ensuite, le plat arriva, il s'agissait d'une bonne côte de bœuf saucée, accompagnée d'un léger gratiné de pomme de terre pour le moins très alléchant ! Enfin pour le dessert arriva un fromage blanc sur lequel un délicieux coulis de fruits rouges était posé, quel régal !

Après ce petit moment détente, le temps que nos ventres soient bien remplis, il était DÉJÀ l'heure de se rendre dans les dortoirs. Et oui, quand il y a un repas qui me plaît beaucoup, je prends tout mon temps. J'étais toujours suivie de Sarah, qui elle se tenait au mur pour avancer, il faut dire qu'elle avait englouti deux côtes de bœuf ainsi qu'une dizaine de pommes de terres, normal qu'elle ne se sente pas bien... Quand nous fûmes arrivées dans la chambre, Sarah se précipita dans les toilettes et n'en sortit pas avant un bon moment. Je dû donc attendre qu'elle ait fini pour enfin pouvoir prendre ma douche. En effet, la douche est avec les toilettes, je pense que le constructeur de ce lycée devait être quelqu'un de très intelligent ... Enfin, passons, je pris ma douche, l'autre qui avait la nausée n'eut pas le temps d'en prendre puisqu'il était déjà temps de se coucher. Celle-ci ronflait à un point tel qu'il était presque impossible de s'endormir, heureusement que je n'avais pas trop de mal à somnoler car sinon j'en aurais eu pour toute la nuit. Mais bon, c'est Sarah quoi.

_**Le lendemain :**_

A mon réveil, Sarah dormait encore, je devais donc aller la lever, ce qui ne s'avéra pas être une tâche très facile ... D'abord je lui chuchotais son prénom dans l'oreille, mais comme ça ne marchait pas, je commençais à la secouer, ce qui ne marcha pas non plus. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais c'était la seule solution. Je la poussai hors de son lit de façon très brutale, de manière à ce qu'elle se réveille obligatoirement. On pût d'ailleurs entendre un énorme : "POOOM" quand elle tomba par terre, c'était très plaisant à faire. Elle finit par se lever en me lançant un regard noir (trèèèèès noir) du genre à vouloir dire : "Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends toi !". Enfin bon, ma mission fut une belle réussite. Nous nous habillâmes puis allâmes manger, encore un bon petit dej' YOUPIIII ! Après nous être encore goinfrées, nous nous rendîmes dans notre chambres pour regarder le premier cours sur l'emploi du temps. J'en profitais aussi pour me refaire une belle coiffure ; aujourd'hui je me fis des couettes, j'étais assez jolie avec sans vouloir me vanter.

Il était presque 8H et il fallait aller en cours. Sans avoir vu le temps passer, Sarah et moi nous dépêchâmes d'attraper tous les "dossiers" importants et nous filâmes en salle de français. Nous entendîmes la sonnerie, elle voulait dire que les cours avaient déjà commencé, quand nous tombâmes enfin sur la bonne porte, nous toquâmes puis entrâmes.  
Devant nous se tenait une grande dame avec des lunettes et un livre dans les mains, elle ne semblait pas sévère, au contraire. Elle nous fit signe d'avancer, comme si elle était au courant de notre venue. Nous lui donnâmes le papier, elle l'examina de plus près puis dis :  
-Je vois, c'est donc vous mes nouvelles élèves de cette année, je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Madame Redone et je suis votre enseignante de français, je suis aussi votre professeure principale donc je vous verrais parfois pour vous distribuer des documents ou d'autres choses. Je vais vous présenter à la classe.

Je regardais tous les visages des autres personnes qui étaient dans la classe quand je tombai nez à nez avec Léo. Léo est dans la première 2 ? Ce qui signifie que ... qu'Elliot est là aussi ... Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, est-ce bien ou mal ? Bon, l'avenir nous le dira ... Madame Redone continua.

-S'il vous plait, je vous demande votre attention, je vous présente deux nouvelles élèves, elles seront avec nous pendant toute cette année alors tachez de ne pas avoir de conflits. Voici Sarah Lova, et Mélody Nightray.

Quand ils entendirent que j'étais une Nightray, tous le monde fixa Elliot d'un air étonné (sauf Léo). Il finit par souffler et à leur avouer que j'étais sa demie-sœur. Je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde soit jaloux de moi, car je faisais partie de la noblesse, au lieu de ça, ils s'écrièrent tous en chœur :

-OUAAA CE QUELLES SONT CUUUTES !

Je me sentis rougir légèrement face à cette situation inattendue, Sarah elle restait de marbre comme à sa grande habitude. Madame Redone nous demanda ensuite d'aller nous asseoir à une table de deux libre au fond. Personne ne nous lâchait du regard, je sentait que cette année allait être très ... étrange ?

à suivre ..._  
_


	6. listen my song

Bonjours à tous, désoler pour le retard (d'une journée). Je vous poste ce chapitre 6 en m'excusant encore mais en vous justifiant mon retard par un fait super qui s'appel : LES VACANCES ! ^^ Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Listen my song**

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis arrivée dans ce lycée et cinq jours que nous avons changé de classe. Je m'attendais à être un peu rejetée comme avant, mais au contraire, après les cours tout le monde venait nous voir (il ne faut pas oublier Sarah). Mais le petit problème c'était qu'ils nous traitaient tous comme des enfants ou des petites filles de 4 ans. Même Elliot, (oui, il venait nous voir parfois) n'arrêtait pas de nous faire la morale pour des choses insignifiantes. Un jour j'avais présenté Sarah à Elliot et Léo, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'ambiance était tendue ...

_**Flash-back :**_

_****_Nous venions de finir le cours d'histoire-géo quand Léo, suivi d'Elliot (échange de rôle) , s'approcha de nous. J'en profitais pour les présenter, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Léo tendit une main amicale à Sarah puis se présenta, elle fit de même avec son air neutre habituel. Après, Elliot lui donna une main toute hésitante, il était un peu gêné, quand Sarah sortit quelque chose qui laissa tout le monde bouche-bée :

-Ta main est sale, tu connais les mouchoirs ?

-Pardon ? M'écriais-je en chœur avec Elliot.

-Bah oui, ça existe tu ne savais pas ? Et au fait, tu ne serais pas un peu efféminé sur les bords ? T'es gay ou quoi ?

Après cette remarque très pertinente de la part de Sarah, Léo et moi regardions Elly d'un air confus, enfin Léo était plus amusé de la situation qu'autre chose. Sarah reprit.

-C'est vrai quoi, ne prends pas cet air apeuré, je sais que tu connais le langage des fleurs, si ce n'est pas une preuve ça ? Ta virilité tu peux l'oublier ...

-C'est ma sœur qui s'occupe de ce genre de niaiseries ! Répliqua-t-il, tout rouge. Cette nullité ne m'intéresse pas !

-Oui peut-être, mais avoue que tes cheveux laissent vraiment à désirer, la couleur n'est pas concrète, il y a des mèches qui partent dans tous les sens, on en oublie même que tu es un fils de duc.

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une personne qui ne prend même pas la peine de se coiffer le matin, dit-il en regardant l'épi de Sarah.

Sarah leva la tête pour voir l'épi puis lui fit les gros yeux. Elliot continua :

-En plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit très avantageux pour une fille d'être une planche à pain dans ton genre ...

Sarah était sur le point de lui envoyer son éventail dans la figure, mais elle s'abstint et lui répondit :

-Alors le fait d'être gay ne te suffit pas, il faut que tu sois un pervers en plus, et bien, c'est du propre. C'est pas bien de mater les filles.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers, et puis je n'ai rien regardé, c'est impossible puisqu'il n'y avait rien à voir, dit-il fier de l'avoir remise à sa place .

Cette fois, Sarah ne s'abstint pas, et lui lança d'une façon très (TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS) violente son éventail en fer. Elliot n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se le prit en plein dans la tête. Léo et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire tellement c'était drôle. Sarah m'agrippa la manche et me tira dans un autre endroit en me disant :"Viens Mel' on a rien à faire ici !".

_**End of flash-back.**_

_****_Depuis ce jour, Sarah et Elliot ne cessaient de s'envoyer des insultes du genre : "sale pédé" ou encore : "planche à pain". C'était assez affligeant de les voir se disputer comme des enfants, surtout que Sarah n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de lui ; pourtant c'était elle qui avait lancé leur conflit. Enfin bon, revenons à nos moutons : aujourd'hui nous devions avoir musique dès le matin, et avec un prof' comme ça, ce n'était pas très encourageant... Déjà, ce type avait la manie de parler très bas, ce qui faisait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre ; à se demander si il ne le faisait pas exprès. Ensuite, en plus de ne pas parler fort, il s'exprimait à une lenteur inimaginable, et puis tout le monde avait envie de dormir pendant ses cours, mais bon passons ...

Sarah et moi arrivâmes au moment où le prof' allait ouvrir la porte ( eh oui, y'a pas que pour parler qu'il est lent). Nous aperçûmes Elliot et Léo qui attendaient eux aussi devant la porte. Léo nous fit signe de nous approcher puis nous dit :

-Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui le prof' va nous demander de nous mettre par groupe de deux et de composer un morceau .

-Vraiment ? M'écriais-je en cœur avec Sarah.

-Très juste, poursuivit Elliot, on dit même qu'il va falloir chanter ...

-Oh, quel malheur, te voir chanter ne doit pas être une scène très belle, je te plains commenta Sarah en se moquant toujours.

-LA FERME LA PESTE, rajouta Elliot fou de rage.

Nous finîmes tout de même par rentrer dans la salle (enfin, victoiiiire !) et comme l'avait dit Léo, M. Mouth (oui c'est son nom) nous donna une consigne .

-Bien, aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous formiez des binômes et que vous créiez ensemble un morceau dans lequel sera introduit une partie chantée. Les groupes peuvent être mixtes ou pas, à vous de décider. Je vous laisse le choix, vous pouvez commencer !

Aussitôt eut-il finit sa phrase que tout le monde se leva pour aller former des groupes. Je regardais Sarah l'air de dire :"Bon, tu te mets avec moi ?" mais elle semblait indifférente à ma façon de la regarder. Soudain vint Léo, que pouvait-il avoir à nous dire encore celui-là ? Il se tourna vers elle tout en affichant un grand sourire puis lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu veux bien te mettre avec moi pour ce devoir ?

Quoi ? Il est sérieux là ? Il débloque c'est sûr ! Pourquoi il ne demande pas ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus, les groupes peuvent ne pas être mixte, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Sarah ferma les yeux en soufflant puis finit par répondre :

-Comme tu veux, ça m'est égal ...

-QUOI ? m'écriais-je en cœur avec Elliot. Je voulais me mettre avec toi je te sign...

-Trop tard, m'interrompit Sarah d'un air déterminé et têtu.

-C'est malin, et maintenant je me mets avec qui moi ? dis-je, assez énervée.

Léo me regarda en affichant un immense sourire des plus sadiques. Sarah souriait elle aussi en montrant : "derrière moi" de sa tête. Je me retournai donc pour voir ce qu'elle essayait de me montrer, quand je vis ... allez, devinez c'est tellement évident ! Mais oui, je vis Elliot qui me fixait, lui aussi gêné de se trouver avec moi probablement. Je regardai si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui était tout seul, malheureusement (ou heureusement, à voir) tout le monde était déjà prit. Nous nous regardâmes encore une fois puis soupirâmes en même temps, comprenant que nous étions obligés d'être ensemble.

L'heure de musique passa, puis les autres cours du matin aussi. Enfin arriva le moment du déjeuner ! Cool, je vais pouvoir encore me goinfrer sans limites (bah quoi, je suis une vraie gloutonne et alors, ça vous gène ?). Nous (Sarah et moi) nous apprêtions à manger le merveilleux repas qui nous étais servi : Poulet-spaghettis, quand Elliot et Léo s'approchèrent de nous.

-On peut manger avec vous ? demanda Léo. Nous pourrions en profiter pour parler du morceau, qu'en dites vous? demanda le noiraud avec un sourire angélique.

-Bah, vaji, achieds toi, répondit Sarah la bouche pleine.

Les deux compères s'exécutèrent puis débutèrent la conversation. Léo proposait une idée de chanson à Sarah qui hochait bêtement la tête de façon pas trop convaincue, tandis qu'Elliot n'avait toujours rien dit. Je lançais donc la discussion :  
-Euh, tu as une idée pour le morceau à interpréter ?

Elliot me regarda du coin de l'œil puis fit "non" de la tête, il n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir envie de parler, enfin bon ...

-Parce que moi j'avais une petite idée, repris-je. Elliot se retourna vers moi, plus intrigué. Je pensais qu'on pourrait jouer le morceau à quatre mains que tu jouais hier avec Léo dans la salle de musique. En plus, il me semble qu'il y a des paroles pour cette œuvre, non ?

-Tu nous as entendu jouer ? demanda Elliot, assez surpris.

-Euh oui, dis-je, les joues toutes roses. Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'on le joue ?

-Bah, moi ça me va mais tu sais le jouer ?

-Non, mais tu pourras m'apprendre, et moi je retiendrais les paroles en plus des notes, d'accord ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ...

-Léo, est-ce que vous avez l'intention de jouer la mélodie que vous jouiez hier avec Elliot ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le binoclard, je vous la laisse.

-Merci! Répondis-je. Tu pourras me passer les partitions ainsi que les paroles s'il te plait ?

-Oui, je les donnerais à Elliot, il te les passera.

-D'accord, acquiesçais-je. Au fait Elliot, comment on fait pour les répétions ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Bah on pourra aller dans la salle de musique après les cours ?

-Euh, ouais, mais je sais pas si on aura le temps ...

-Au pire, tu viens dans ma chambre après le dîner, comme tu veux.

Sa réponse me fit rougir, olala, je vais exploser !

-Euh ... Ouais si tu veux ... on va dans la tienne ou la mienne ?

-Ça m'est égal puisque dans un cas ou dans l'autre, nous ferons la même chose, la mienne c'est la 106 et toi ?

-La mienne c'est 214, répondis-je toute gênée ...

A côté de moi, je voyais Sarah qui éclatait de rire et Léo pouffant lui aussi. Elliot ne comprenant pas le sujet de cette moquerie les questionna, énervé.

-Ha ha, pardon de vous déranger en rigolant trop fort, mais si on ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez, on peut trouver votre conversation suspecte si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, annonça-t-elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Tout d'un coup Elliot et moi nous tûmes, puis rougîmes comme des tomates. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils mettent ce fait en évidence, à cause d'eux nous sommes tout rougeâtre, c'est malin ... Nous finîmes de manger dans le blanc total, à part Sarah et Léo qui discutaient toujours du morceau. Elliot lui ne parlait plus, c'était trop gênant, et puis il ne voulait pas que les deux décoiffés se re-moquent .

Après le repas, Elliot tira Léo par le bras en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. Nous fîmes de même car il restait encore 1 heure avant de reprendre les cours. A peine étions-nous arrivées que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'était Elliot. Sarah l'examina de haut en bas puis finit par dire, d'un ton suspicieux et moqueur en même temps :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tôt pour les câlins ?

-Je ne viens pas pour ça abrutie, gueula Elliot, tout rouge, j'emmène juste Mel' dans la salle de musique pour qu'on répète !  
Il m'agrippa par la manche et se mit à courir vers la pièce.

-Pourquoi on court au juste ? Demandais-je intriguée.

-Pour que la salle ne soit pas occupée et pour que nous aillons le temps d'avancer.

Je hochais la tête en signe de compréhension. Je voyais qu'Elliot tenait les partitions dans son autre main. Se serait-il dépêché (en partie) pour moi ? Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Nous finîmes par arriver devant la pièce, heureusement il n'y avait encore personne dedans, nous pouvions donc nous entrainer.

-Bien, je vais le jouer une première fois puis je t'apprendrais les notes.

-D'accord, répondis-je, on fait comme ça.

Elliot débutait avec un léger instrumental joué au piano, et après les paroles commençaient, j'essayais donc de chanter cette partie. Puisque la mélodie me revenait en tête, ma voix entama le début de la chanson. Les paroles étaient très belles, j'étais fière de les chanter pendant qu'Elliot jouait.

-_"Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child, gathering the roses, we sang for the hope. Your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dream, we were there, in everlasting bloom"._

La chanson continuait, il n'y avait aucun faux accord de la part d'Elliot, ma voix et le piano ne faisaient qu'un. Nous en arrivions à la fin du "deuxième couplet" : _"Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words, I'm here just singing my song of woe, waiting for you, my love"_. Puis une longue partie musicale s'installa, le morceau se poursuivit en recommençant le "premier couplet" de façon plus légère. La chanson se termina en beauté avec les dernières paroles :_"until you come, until we close our eyes."_

Quand l'interprétation fut terminée, Elliot me regarda, mais pas comme il me regardait habituellement, on aurait dit qu'il y avait des étoiles dans ses yeux. Il se jeta dans mes bras en me serrant, ce qui, évidement, me fit rougir comme une pivoine ...

-Euh Elliot qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je toujours toute rouge (même si en réalité je voulais qu'il reste comme ça ...)

- ON VA AVOIR LA MEILLEUR NOTE MEL' ! GRÂCE A TA VOIX ET CES BELLES NOTES QUE JE JOUERAI, ON VA TOUS LES EXPLOSER !

-Euh ... surement, mais le plus dur c'est quand même toi qui le fait, je ne fais que chanter ...

-N'exagère rien, commenta-t-il, nous avons tous les deux fait un très bon travail on va dire. Bon, on révise le morceau ?

-Bonne idée, ajoutais-je timidement.

Nous continuâmes de travailler dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que les cours recommencent. L'après midi passa assez vite. A 17 heures, Elliot m'avait donné rendez-vous (mais non, c'est pas un rancard) dans la même salle que ce matin pour répéter à nouveau. Il était 16H30, j'avais le temps de prendre une douche avant d'y aller. Cette fois-ci, c'était un vrai miracle, j'ai réussi à me doucher en 15 minutes !Quoi, c'est beaucoup ? Bon bah tant pis. Moi normalement j'en prends pendant 30 minutes alors ça va hein ! Et puis il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui j'avais une motivation ... J'étais en train de me re-changer en mettant ma chemise quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'imaginai que c'était Sarah donc je ne pris pas la peine d'attacher tous les boutons. Quand tout d'un coup mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils aperçurent que ce n'était pas Sarah derrière la porte. La personne en face de moi se mit à rougir aussi en me voyant dans cette tenue : ma chemise n'était pas entièrement fermée et laissait passer un grand décolleté. Une jupe courte, des pieds nus ainsi que des cheveux mouillés qui goutaient sur ma chemise, ce qui la rendait légèrement transparente, venaient compléter le tableau. De plus, celui qui était devant moi n'était autre qu'Elliot !Je ne pus que rougir comme une pivoine et m'empresser de claquer la porte ainsi que de me presser pour me changer. La chambre était close à présent, mais je ne pus pas l'ouvrir, c'était trop gênant ! Après quelques minutes d'attente, je finis par la rouvrir, m'apercevant qu'Elliot était toujours planté à côté d'elle, toujours aussi rouge qu'avant... Je l'agrippai donc par la manche en lui disant d'un ton ferme et déterminé : "Bon, viens là toi !". Elliot restait rouge de honte puis finit par dire :

-Euh Mél'... Chuis désolé de t'avoir surprise quand tu étais en train de te changer...

-N'en parlons plus, le coupais-je, je te pardonne ça va ...

Elliot m'enseigna la façon de jouer ce morceau, nous répétions la version musicale car le chant serait moins dur à retenir. Une heure passa, le morceau était à peu près préparé, je fis tout de même une remarque pour la chanson :

-Tu ne trouves pas que le morceau est assez long quand même, on devrait peut-être le raccourcir vers le :"_Now let my hapiness sing inside, my dream_." Tu ne penses pas ?

-Non, pas du tout, et puis quand on fait quelque chose, on le fait en entier, il faut s'arrêter à la fin comme prévu !

-Oui je sais le morceau est superbe, mais on risque d'endormir le public si ça dure trop longtemps ...

-N'importe quoi! M'interrompit-il. Les gens aiment quand les chansons sont longues ! C'est comme si tu coupais la parole à quelqu'un !

-Ce n'est pas un concours, nous ne sommes pas obligés de la finir !

-Ah je vois, tu bloques sur un passage et tu t'inventes une excuse pour que tu ne sois pas humiliée, c'est c...

-ABSOLUMENT PAS! M'écriais-je, énervée. Je n'ai aucune difficulté avec cette chanson, elle est juste longue, et bien que je n'ai pas envie non plus de la couper, ce sera mieux comme ça !

-Pourquoi tu veux forcément avoir raison ? Tu n'es pas meilleure que d'autres tu sais.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu fais toujours la morale aux autres sans te douter de ce qu'ils ressentent ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour éviter d'être franc, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me balade dans les couloirs en petite tenue en attendant des garçons et...

Il s'arrêta en voyant que j'avais une larme qui coulait sur ma joue. Il en avait trop dit, je ne pouvais pas tolérer de me faire insulter de la sorte, il ne modère donc jamais ses mots. Je m'essuyais les joues en tournant les talons pour sortir.

-Mél' attends, me rattrapa Elliot, je me suis laissé emport...

-Lâche-moi, lui dis-je en esquivant son approche, si c'est comme ça que tu me considères alors retourne à ton piano et joue sans moi, je ne chanterais pas.

Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler, je ne pouvais pas les cacher indéfiniment. Je m'enfuis donc en claquant la porte, laissant Elliot seul avec le piano. Je courais dans les couloirs en direction de ma chambre quand je tombai sur Sarah accompagnée de Léo. Ils me regardèrent en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, puis s'approchèrent de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sarah, inquiète.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

-Et moi je suis une charlotte aux fraises! Franchement tu me prends pour une dinde ou quoi ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, ça se voit rien qu'en regardant ton visage.

-Oui sûrement ... Tu sais, dans ce genre de moment de déprime, je préfère que l'on me laisse seule.

-Et tu crois qu'on va t'abandonner? Tu rê...

A peine eu t-elle fini (pratiquement) sa phrase, que j'étais déjà loin. Oui, j'avais encore pris la fuite.

-MEL' ! REVIENS! Criait Sarah, rouge de rage.

Ils allaient sûrement me chercher dans ma chambre, il fallait donc que j'aille dans un endroit désert. Hmm... La bibliothèque ? Non, trop peuplée. Le réfectoire ? Non, en plus il n'était même pas ouvert à cette heure-ci. Les jardins ? ... Bah, pourquoi pas après tout... Je me rendis donc dans les jardins, puis pour être en sécurité je me cachai derrière les buissons, là au moins on ne me trouvera pas.

Je m'endormis sans trop penser à la situation. Dans mon rêve il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, je me sentais bien. J'étais dans un champ de lycoris, il y avait des enfants qui jouaient à côté de moi, ils se roulaient par terre, pic-niquaient, ou encore ils faisaient des jeux. Les oiseaux chantaient, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce doux moment dure longtemps, quand j'entendis quelqu'un crier. Cette personne avait une voix grave et forte, on n'entendait plus qu'elle. La voix se rapprochait petit à petit, et plus elle arrivait, plus je pus comprendre que c'était moi qu'elle appelait. Se pouvait-il que la voix ne venait pas de mon rêve mais du monde réel ? Pour en être sûre, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Tout d'abord je n'aperçus rien, puis en tournant la tête je vis que la personne qui m'appelait était Elliot, qui était accroupi à côté de moi.

-Je ne te comprendrai jamais...Pourquoi tu te fourres dans des endroits pareils, toi? Questionna-t-il.

Je tournais la tête en m'apprêtant à changer de cachette quand Elliot m'agrippa de nouveau.

-Ah non, cette fois je ne te laisserais pas partir si facilement, dit-il, déterminé.

Il tenait mon bras avec une telle force que je ne pus me libérer, je fus donc dans l'obligation de l'écouter. Je soupirai en ajoutant un : "Je t'écoutes ?", puis il continua.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai un caractère bien trempé, et me résonner n'est pas une chose facile. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis quelqu'un qui s'emporte très vite et qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Je peux te jurer que je ne pensais pas une seconde ce que je disais, et que ...

-Tes excuses tu peux te les garder, dis-je en l'interrompant, je n'en ai rien à faire, maintenant laisse moi partir !

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Répliqua Elliot en tirant mon bras très violemment. Il me tira si fort que j'atterris sur lui avec mes jambes qui entouraient les siennes (à califourchon). Nous rougîmes tous les deux, puis il reprit.

-Je disais que j'avais dit ces mots sans penser aux conséquences, et je m'excuse sincèrement de t'avoir blessée. Et ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi...

-... Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que tu sois un vrai imbécile.

- PARDON? s'exclama Elliot tout surpris et légèrement en colère.

-Tu veux toujours avoir raison et tu crois que ta façon de penser est la meilleure. De plus tu pètes les plombs pour des choses insignifiantes.

Je sentais qu'Elliot allait exploser tellement je le critiquais, ce qui me fis légèrement rire. Je continuai :

-Cependant, quelque chose m'empêche de te détester, et je crois que c'est bien mieux comme ça, dis-je en lui affichant un beau sourire.

Elly me regarda, intrigué, puis il finit par passer son bras derrière ma tête et il me fit un gros câlin ... (roooh ça va hein !)Mais ce moment d'apaisement ne dura pas très longtemps, car des personnes nous observaient. Vous devez sûrement savoir de qui je veux parler hein ? Oui, Sarah et Léo nous espionnaient en montrant un énooooorme sourire.

-Alors après les chambres et la salle de musique, il faut que vous le fassiez ici hein! Affirma Sarah toute contente.

-Mais non, vous vous trompez, je suis juste tombée sur lui quand il me tirait.

-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi te tirait-il? Rajouta Léo un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir changé de position avant si ce n'était pas ça ?

Elliot et moi nous regardâmes, puis nous nous aperçûmes que j'étais toujours sur lui à califourchon. Je me levai (Elliot fit de même) puis nous nous rendîmes ensemble (Elliot, les deux décoiffés et moi) dans le réfectoire. C'est pas tout mais il était quand même l'heure de manger, et puis j'avais faim moi ! Léo et Sarah se dépêchèrent d'aller trouver une place, ou plutôt de s'asseoir pour déguster le merveilleux repas de la cantine. Elliot, lui, marchait sans se presser, à mon allure, et il finit par me chuchoter dans l'oreille :

-Mel' est-ce que tu acceptes de te mettre en binôme avec moi pour le devoir de musique ?

_à suivre ...  
_


	7. que d'aventures !

Hey, hey ! Enfin ! Voici le chapitre 7 que vous attendez =D ! Je suis navrer de vous avoir fait attendre si lontemps mais la raison de cette si longue absence est la suivante ! Tout d'abord il y a les vacances, et ensuite, ma géniale et superbe correctrice en Or n'avait pas de conection internet là où elle était, ... de plus, je ne pense pas l'avoir éparger... =3 Mais enfin bon, je vous demande encore pardon et vous pris de passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci =3 . Et maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Que d'aventures !**

Après ce soir, Elliot et moi nous étions réconciliés, heureusement d'ailleurs. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour l'interprétation du morceau, j'avais fini par accepter de le jouer en entier. Et oui, je cède assez vite, surtout quand c'est Elly qui me le demande ... Quand le jour J arriva, nous fûmes fins près, nous avions bien répété et je connaissais la chanson par cœur. Plusieurs groupes passèrent, leurs morceaux étant tous très bien joués, puis vint enfin notre tour. Le stress ne nous emportait pas, et nous restions sereins pendant toute l'interprétation. Quand le morceau se termina, tout le monde applaudit (en même temps ils étaient un peu tous obligés), ils avaient tous apprécié. Plus tard, Léo et Sarah se levèrent pour montrer leur œuvre, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était vraiment génial ! Sarah chantait vraiment bien et Léo jouait du piano de façon si excellente qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'arrêter et de ne pas écouter cette mélodie. Au moment où leur musique s'arrêta, tout le monde, y compris nous (Elliot et moi), se leva tellement ça avait plus. Finalement, nous n'avions pas eu la meilleure note, mais ce n'était pas grave, car Sarah et Léo le méritaient amplement, et puis notre note était quand même très élevée aussi.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, puis les premières vacances arrivèrent. Enfin un peu de repos à la maison ! Super ! Et aussi ... deux semaines sans Sarah sur mon dos ... MUAHAHAHA, je vais pouvoir en profiter A FOOOND ! Avant que les vacances arrivent, il faut dire que nous avions eut beaucoup de bousculades. Apparemment des intrus s'étaient infiltrés dans le lycée, ce qui était étrange, car il était pourtant bien sécurisé. Cette journée fût loin d'être calme, et encore moins pour Elliot ...

**flash-back :**

C'était une journée comme les autres, la température était chaude, le soleil était à son rendez-vous, tout semblait parfait. Ce jour là, Sarah et moi nous rendions à la bibliothèque (oui, Sarah sait lire, miracle !) pour chercher une encyclopédie comme notre professeur de français, Mme Redone, nous l'avait demandé. Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand j'aperçus qu'il y avait la suite de mon roman, le tome 3 : "Hésitation". Évidement, à ce moment là, Sarah se rendit compte qu'il faudrait m'attendre pendant un bon moment. Nous lisions tranquillement (Sarah avait pris un dictionnaire qu'elle s'amusait à feuilleter) quand nous entendîmes le bruit d'une sonnerie. Ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude, d'ailleurs, il était encore trop tôt pour aller en cours, nous étions samedi... Non, celle-ci ressemblait plus à une alerte qu'à autre chose. Sarah et moi échangeâmes un regard intrigué, puis ne faisant plus attention à elle, continuâmes de lire. Un peu plus tard, nous entendîmes deux personnes arriver dans la bibliothèque : il y avait un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge et une grande blonde qui semblait plus âgé que l'autre. La fille ne m'était pas inconnue, il s'agissait d'Ada Vessalius. Psh, cette nana je l'aime pas, elle m'énerve, pour être plus précise, je la déteste.

Tout d'abord parce que ce n'est qu'une petite fille de riche, elle s'imagine sûrement que tout le monde l'envie, tss, quelle gamine. Ensuite, elle a une façon de parler qui m'exaspère au plus haut point, comme si elle était au pays des Bisounours, mais en plus, elle veut être gentille avec tout le monde, comme si on pouvait vivre sans jamais blesser personne. Je pourrais vous citez les différentes raisons qui me pousse à la détester mais ça prendrait trop de temps, mais je vais quand même vous dire ce qui m'énerve le plus chez elle. Auriez-vous déjà aperçu Ada Vessalius ? Car toute fille qui se respecte ne peut rester indifférente en la voyant ! Vous avez vu sa poitrine ?! UNE VRAIE VACHE A LAIT !Rien que de la voir, ça me déprime ! J'ai envie de pleurer et de me rouler par terre en la voyant, mais bon ...

Bref, Ada et quelqu'un d'autre étaient dans la bibliothèque, et ils semblaient chercher quelque chose, mais quoi ?!

-Je vais le chercher, attends-moi là, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les rangées de livres.

Le petit blond longeait les étagères quand il tomba sur un roman, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il me semblait que le titre de ce livre était : "Le Chevalier Saint". Ne serait-ce pas un roman que lisait Elliot ?!Tiens, en parlant de lui, il arrivait vers le blondinet, s'apprêtant à poser un livre qu'il avait emprunté. Les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter, enfin, ça vira vite en combat de boxe. Oui, les deux compères se lançaient déjà des "insultes", mais le pire, c'est que le sujet de cette dispute était vraiment STUPIDE ! Le combat allait commencer quand Léo les stoppa :

-Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous ne pourriez pas baisser d'un ton ?!

La dispute continua quand Elliot apprit que le blondinet était un des intrus. De pire en pire, c'était affligeant .

-Une seconde Elliot ! Dit une voix de jeune fille.

Laissez-moi deviner ! Elle était blonde, grande, casse pied et elle possédait des poumons très (TREEES) développés... Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien êêêtre ? Je soupirais à l'idée de savoir que cette idiote d'Ada était revenue, quelle plaie ! Mais cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elliot lui coupa la parole en poussant une chaise du pied .

-Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, Ada Vessalius, je n'accepte pas que tu m'appelles par mon prénom de façon si familière !

YEEES ! C'est ça Elly, vas-y engueule-la bien, et pas qu'à moitié hein ! Parfait, crie lui dessus, fais-lui une prise d'escrime pour qu'elle tombe, écrase lui la tête et crache lui dessus, MUAHAHA !Euh ... non ... quand même pas ... (dommage ...). Elliot continuait de la sermonner quand le blondinet le coupa dans sa phrase :

-Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans ? S'interrogea le gnome.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le petit qui s'était emparé de l'étui d'Elliot, qui d'ailleurs le fit remarquer en gueulant : "MON ETUIIII !". Ça faisait un peu pitié (un peu beaucoup même)! Le garçonnet continua :

-Si tu veux que je te le rende, essaye un peu de m'attraper espèce de gros spoiler ! Dit-il en s'enfuyant de la bibliothèque .

Elliot, toujours en rogne (évidement) sprinta pour récupérer son étui chéri (et aussi pour donner une raclée à l'autre intrus ...) nous laissant en plan. Non mais n'importe quoi ce gosse ! Il débarque comme ça dans notre lycée et il vole le précieux étui d'Elliot, aucune classe ! Je me levai pour aller l'aider (Elliot, pas l'autre abruti !) en oubliant que Sarah était là aussi, ce qu'elle me fit remarquer en me demandant :

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Ah oui, t'es là toi, j'avais zappé, répondis-je dans le but de l'énerver .

-Je viens avec toi, on va retrouver l'étui de ton chéri, dit-elle, pour m'agacer je pari puisqu'elle affichait un sourire maléfique .

Tout en rougissant, nous quittâmes la salle non occupée (bah oui, tout le monde était parti)... Sur la route, nous croisâmes Léo qui devait sûrement être en train de chercher son maître. Il semblait perdu, comme un chien errant, j'avais presque la larme à l'œil tellement il avait l'air affolé et désorienté. Mais en même temps, c'était aussi un peu drôle de le voir paniquer, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas avec Elliot! J'en profitai donc pour le taquiner un petit peu...

-Alors Léo, on s'est perdu, tu as besoin d'un plan du lycée où tu vas t'en sortir ? Ça fait quand même déjà un an que tu es entré ici, et même moi je le connais mieux que toi, c'est assez affligeant tu ne crois pas ?

Léo me regarda d'un air inquiet et Sarah ne pût s'empêcher de rire aussi (oui, je riais moi !). Il se laissa tomber par terre, les larmes aux yeux, puis se mit à se rouler par terre en se dévalorisant .

-Oui, tu as raison, JE NE SUIS QU'UN MINAAAAABLE COMME GILBEEEERT ! BOUHOUHOUHOU ! JE FAIS PITIIIIIéééééé !

Oulah, c'est la première fois que je vois Léo comme ça ... C'est très ... inhabituel ! Sarah le releva en lui expliquant :

-Bah, ne pleure pas ! Tu nous a trouvé, et maintenant on va te le retrouver ton maître adoré, dit-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi pour afficher de nouveau son sourire de sadique.

Nous continuâmes la "route" ensemble, puis finîmes par trouver notre cible ! Mais il n'était pas tout seul, il était agenouillé près de quelqu'un ! Cette personne, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, cette pouf que je déteste tant était là en train de profiter de la générosité d'Elliot en faisant la morte ! Je vais la buter celle-là elle va voir ! Quand Léo l'aperçut, il ne pût s'empêcher de courir vers lui en tendant les bras et criant :"ELLIOOOOT JE T'AI TROUVE !". Comment ça, "JE t'ai trouvé" ?! C'est moi qui avait fait le sale boulot puisque les deux zigotos n'avait aucuns sens de l'orientation, pas l'inverse ! Enfin bon, la scène était très drôle puisque Elliot esquiva "l'attaque" de son valet en le faisant foncer dans le mur . Un gros "PAAAF" retentit dans tout l'établissement, s'en était même très marrant !

Bref, la pouf avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'Elliot, ce qui me mit dans tous mes états, je vais la tuer je vous dis ! Son serviteur lui demanda qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'on retrouve Ada dans un tel état, celui-ci haussa juste les épaules en guise de réponse. Les petits chats d'Ada qui étaient là aussi (elles sont toujours présentes ses petites bestioles) miaulaient en grattant le mur comme si ils donnaient une indication. Léo en déduit qu'il s'agissait du chandelier se trouvant juste au dessus d'eux qu'il fallait actionner pour trouver un passage secret. Quel expert celui-là ! Le mur s'ouvrit pour laisser place à des marches souterraines menant on ne sait où ... Elliot n'hésita pas une seconde et dit à Léo de le suivre. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le "tunnel" quand je le stoppai en l'agrippant par le bras !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'enfoncer dans ce truc !

-Mon étui est surement dedans, je dois aller le récupérer ! En plus, j'ai l'impression que ce garçon n'est pas le seul intrus ici, je pense que les autres doivent être à l'intérieur et ...

-Et si tu ne peux pas en sortir ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu feras hein ? Dis-je en lui coupant la parole. Que feront toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi ?

Quoi ?! J'ai dis ça ?! Olalalala, comment il va réagir, il va me trouver bizarre ! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, c'est insupportable ! Là, tout le monde me regarde, horrible, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Bon, calme-toi, maintenant que j'ai dis ça, je suis obligée de continuer.

-Par ce que moi, je tiens à toi, et je ne suis pas la seule ! Il y a Léo, Vanessa, tes parents, Sarah ...

-Non, c'est faux, moi je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, il peut crever ça m'est égal m'interrompit la décoiffée d'un air méprisant.

-Bref, tu m'as comprise ... Donc s'il te plait, si tu vas là-bas, revient intact et toujours vivant ! Dis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

Je lâchais sa manche afin de le laisser partir, quand celui-ci se rapprocha de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues, je pus donc m'attendre à un baiser de sa part, mais à la place, j'eus le droit à ce qu'il m'étire les joues. (ouaip, l'auteur est une sadique ! =P )

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!Dis-je toute gênée et crispée en même temps ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous inventer toi ? Bien sûr que je vais revenir sain et sauf crétine, je ne vais pas me laisser avoir si facilement ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-... Si, répondis-je d'un air boudeur en détournant le regard (évidement, j'avais toujours les joues roses)... Mais je te préviens, répliquais-je en retirant ses mains de mes joues, si tu arrives dans un piteux état comme toutes les autres fois, tu devras subir ma fureur !Et promets-moi aussi que tu reviendras !

-Promis, dit-il en s'éloignant, en attendant, tu pourrais emmener Ada Vessalius à l'infirmerie, elle doit être ouverte à cette heure !

-QUOI ?! Tu délires, dis-je, choquée, tu veux que MOI j'emmène ADA ! Et puis quoi encore ! Tu m'as vu ? Je suis pas assez forte pour porter une telle potiche ! En plus je n'en ai aucune envie !

-Donc tu veux qu'elle reste comme ça dans le passage ? Sois pas têtue pour une fois! Dit-il, toujours en avançant.

Ils s'éloignaient et nous finîmes par ne plus les apercevoir. Pfff, pourquoi faut-il que j'obéisse tout le temps à Elliot sans me révolter ?! Et voilà, je vais encore imiter le travail d'un chien, et à l'heure qu'il est je paris que Léo est toujours en train de se moquer de moi, et ouvertement en plus ! Enfin, passons, il fallait donc emporter cette vache à lait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, psh, quelle plaie ! Je soupirais déjà à l'idée de la transporter là-bas avec tant de difficultés quand j'aperçus Sarah qui se tenait devant moi. Elle me fixa puis compris ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse, et finit par sortir :"N'y pense même pas !" d'un ton très méprisant.

Je me mis donc en route pour les longs couloirs qui m'attendaient avec Ada et Sarah en poids supplémentaire ... Je trimbalais Ada de différentes manières plus pitoyable les unes que les autres. Sur mes épaules, en la portant (comme les chevaliers portent des princesses...), en la trainant par terre ou encore en la faisant rouler... Je peux vous dire que au bout de cette journée, la Ada elle devait avoir des bleus sur tout son corps ! Derrière moi, Sarah me suivait en gloussant comme une chèvre (euh ... ça glousse les chèvres ?).

Apparemment, je devais être très ridicule pour qu'elle rigole à ce point, pff, pathétique. Mais nous finîmes par arriver à destination saines et sauves, enfin, pas toutes, juste en voyant la tête d'Ada on se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas ... Sarah riait à s'en rouler par terre, comme Léo tout à l'heure, c'est donc pour ça que je le lui fit remarquer de manière assez... violente.

-Les animaux n'ont pas le droit d'entrer, calme toi et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras être soignée par un vétérinaire. Lui dis-je en me moquant.

Sur ces mots, Sarah m'attendit devant la porte en boudant dans son coin. Je déposai la blessée sur un lit libre puis appelai l'infirmière. Celle-ci l'examina puis la laissa se reposer, j'attendis quelques minutes, non pas parce que je m'inquiétais pour cette blonde, non, juste pour faire attendre Sarah le plus longtemps possible, héhé.  
C'est ainsi que la journée se "termina"

**Fin du flash-back.**

Enfin bon, aujourd'hui nous sommes en vacances donc pas la peine d'y repenser ! Comme je le disais, une semaine sans Sarah sur le dos c'est presque le paradis ! Bon, la calèche allait venir nous chercher (bah oui, Elliot et Léo viennent aussi, faut pas les oublier) dans environ deux heures, nous avions donc le temps de nous reposer. Le petit déjeuner arriva, certaines personnes étaient déjà partis, d'autres étaient toujours là, puis le moment de rentrer arriva. Notre moyen de locomotion finit par venir et au moment où nous nous apprêtions à démarrer, Sarah courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-MEEEEL' TU VAS ME MANQUEEEER !Dit-elle, de petites larmes aux yeux.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ?! Répondis-je, surprise. What the fuck ?

-Mel' tu sais, même si je suis parfois vache avec toi, je t'aime beaucoup ! Oui, Mel' je t'aime, dit-elle, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

-Mais lâche moi enfin, protestai-je toute rouge, tout le monde nous regarde, c'est ridicule !

-Passe de bonne vacances Mélody continua-t-elle, j'espère que quand nous nous retrouverons, tu seras prête à accepter les sentiments que je te porte.

Elle se fout de moi ma parole ! Ça ne lui suffit pas de se moquer de moi comme ça, non bien sûr, il faut qu'elle en rajoute et qu'elle me ridiculise devant tout le monde et pire que ça , devant ELLIOT ET LEO !Elle finit par me lâcher et me laissa me réfugier dans la calèche, à l'abri des regards, là où m'attendait déjà les deux autres qui avaient vu toute la scène (impossible de louper ça). Sarah me fit un geste affectueux de la main et je la remerciai en tirant le rideau.

Après, il n'y eut plus un bruit, j'étais bien trop gênée pour parler, c'était trop embarrassant ! Seul Léo affichait son sourire de d'habitude en me regardant, d'ailleurs, il fait peur à me regarder comme ça... A se demander si ce n'est pas un masque... Nous finîmes par arriver, et devant le manoir, Vanessa nous attendait, elle ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

-Vous êtes en retard, commenta-t-elle, ça fait quinze minutes que je vous attends.

-Désolé, il y avait des problèmes sur le chemin, répondit Elliot.

-Pff, enfin, passons pour cette fois, venez nous allons déjeuner.

Nous suivîmes tous la Nightray, puis nous mîmes à table.  
Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Vanessa se mit à crier dans tout le manoir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Aurait-elle perdu quelque chose ? Pour le bien de mes oreilles, je me rendis à Pandora afin d'éviter d'être sourde à la fin de la journée. Ah oui, je vous avais pas dis, je fais désormais parti de l'organisation de recherche qu'est Pandora. Je longeai les couloirs et à ma plus grande surprise, je tombai sur la petite peste qui m'avait humiliée ce matin. Et oui, cette cruche de Sarah était là elle aussi, et elle me regardait, son sourire de démon collé aux lèvres (comme toujours). J'étais obligée de la supporter pour le reste de l'après-midi qui suivait, quelle poisse ! Un peu plus tard, nous entendîmes du bruit dehors, je passais légèrement ma tête par la fenêtre de façon à ce que si Sarah tente quelque chose, je ne puisse pas tomber. Tout le monde était réuni dans le jardin, il y avait même une petite table où étaient posés du thé et des...des...

-DES GATEAUX ! M'écriais-je toute contente.

Je tirai Sarah pour arriver là-bas à temps avant que toutes ces merveilles ne disparaissent. Enfin arrivées, nous vîmes que tout Pandora était sur place : il y avait Xerxes Break, Oscar Vessalius, Gilbert, le duc Barma ainsi que la duchesse Rainsworth et sa petite fille Sharon etc... Je pus même apercevoir que le blondinet de l'autre jour était caché derrière un arbre. ... What the fuck, pourquoi se cacher derrière un arbre, c'est complétement stupide, à part si tout le monde jouait à cache-cache, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas puisque à part lui, tout le monde était normal ... Bizarre ce type, vraiment... Mais, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que ce blondinet n'est pas tout seul, tien, ce garçon a des amis, miracle. Je voyais quelqu'un avec des cheveux blonds cendrés un peu dans tout les sens et un autre avec une touffe de cheveux noirs. Elliot ? Léo ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Afin d'être sûre que c'était bien eux, je me mis à les appeler, quand tout à coup l'un d'eux se retourna et me tira vers lui pour me cacher derrière l'arbre puis mis sa main devant ma bouche pour que je ne puisse plus les appeler. Et oui, j'étais bien tombée sur Elliot et Léo, et Elly me tenait par la hanche et son autre main cachait ma bouche. J'essayais de me dégager mais celui-ci ne me laissait pas partir tout en me tenant de plus en plus fort.

-J'étouffe, dis-je d'une petite voix, je ne peux plus respirer !

-CHUT! Me fit Elliot, Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Pour vraiment pouvoir me libérer, je lui mordis les doigts et lui écrasai un de ses pieds avec mes talons -dans lesquels j'avais du mal à marcher. Ils furent tous surpris de ce que je venais de faire, en même temps... Il me lâcha aussitôt en agitant sa main et en boitant.

-Mais tu es folle ! S'écria-t-il de façon à ce que seulement nous trois (Léo, le blond et moi) puissions l'entendre.

-Folle, tout de suite les grands mots, je te signale que c'est toi qui a tenté de me tuer !

-Et c'est moi qui exagère mes paroles... Dit-il exaspéré et énervé en même temps.

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je ne suis pas folle ! Loin de là ! A part sur un point, ah si il y a bien un point sur lequel je suis folle. Bah oui, je suis folle d'Elliot, logique ! Mais je lui dirais plus tard ça ...

-Bon, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu es venue me chercher, c'est ça ?!

-Te chercher, n'importe quoi ! Tu te donne trop d'importance coco, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, loin de là ! Et puis je ne vis pas que pour t... Euh...

Oula, j'ai fait une gaffe, j'en ai trop dit ! Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ?!Je vais pas m'enfuir quand même, ce serait ridicule ! Allez, un peu de courage Mel',sors lui un truc, n'importe quoi !

-P-pour le, le t-thé ... Continuais-je (c'est fou comme ce que j'ai dit est absurde, enfin, sa change pas trop de d'habitude ...). Enfin, repris-je, pourquoi tu te caches derrière un arbre, tu as peur de quelqu'un ou quoi ?

-Tu n'es donc pas venue pour me ramener au manoir, commenta-t-il en soupirant de soulagement, alors qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

-Wo, on se calme, laisse moi vivre un peu ! Si je suis venue ici c'était pour échapper à Vanessa qui n'arrêtait pas de crier dans les couloirs, mes oreilles auraient souffert si j'étais restée là-bas ...

-J'imagine que Vanessa me cherchais, avec le chasseur de tête qui est revenu, les Nightray doivent rester vigilant, d'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de rentrer accompagnée par les gardes de Pandora, ils vont...

-Quoi, le chasseur de tête est réapparu ?! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il à déjà fait une victime. Heureusement que pour l'instant les Nightray ne sont pas pris pour cible...Si aujourd'hui les gardes de Pandora sont tendus, c'est qu'ils me cherchent, Vanessa les a prévenus et ils veulent me ramener là-bas pour que je sois en sécurité. Mais, j'avais quelque chose à faire ici...

-... A mon avis tu ferais mieux de rentrer bientôt Elliot, suggéra le blondinet, avec ce chasseur de tête c'est dangereux, alors toi et ta sœur vous devriez surement...

-Mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me cacher, rétorquai-je, si nous ne faisons rien c'est sûr qu'il va tous nous tuer, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à profiter de ces douces journées comme aujourd'hui au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort, non ?!

Euh... je crois que j'ai un peu trop parlé là encore...Ils me regardent tous, je vais finir par rougir à la fin, c'est embarrassant tout de même !

-Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien hein... Dis-je en tournant la tête trop gênée par la situation.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Oz Vessalius, j'ai le même âge que toi et je suis l'ami de ton frère ! S'exclama le blondinet tout content.

-Euh, Mélody Nightray, enchantée répondis-je d'un air légèrement étonné.

-Oui enfin, amis, c'est vite dit hein... Dit Elliot un peu gêné.

-Mais, tu viens de me dire le contraire ! C'est parce qu'il y a ta sœur que tu te mets dans tout tes états ? Rétorqua Oz tout triste d'un coup.

-Ce n'est pas ça crétin! Répliqua Elliot en rougissant de plus belle, je n'ai jamais dit ça, alors ne raconte pas tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête !

-Dites Mélody, je peux vous tutoyer ?! Repris Oz encore légèrement triste.

-Si vous voulez... Dis-je d'un ton hésitant. Par contre, cela vous dérangerais-t-il de me rendre ma main, s'il vous plait ?!

Le concerné ainsi que les deux autres qui se tenaient là regardèrent d'un coup et s'aperçurent qu'Oz me tenait toujours la main. Mais au lieu de la lâcher comme je lui avais demandé, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Je t'en pris, tu peux m'appeler Oz, dit-il en me baisant la main.

-KYAAAAA ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

Ce-ce garçon vient de me baiser la main ! Je sais que c'est tout naturel mais, c'est la première fois qu'on me le fait, donc c'est un peu normal que ça me fasse cet effet (ou pas … ). Oulah, ils me regardent tous (les trois seulement, rassurez-vous !) c'est gênant ! Et je suis de plus en plus rouge, il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte... Je posais mon autre main sur ma bouche afin de paraître la moins gênée possible (même si c'était déjà raté ...)

-Oz dit voix qui s'approchait, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas t'écarter de moi ?! Tu es mon serviteur, sois-en conscient, tu es à moi, A MOI, TU M'ENTENDS !

Celle qui venait de dire ça était une petite fille brune avec une tresse de chaque côté de ses longs cheveux. Elle portait un long manteau rouge avec des petit motifs à carreaux blancs et des gants. Elle avait aussi une mini-jupe noir et de très belles bottes blanches à lacets. L'ensemble lui sciait à merveille, il allait bien avec son caractère colérique et possessif. Bref, celle-ci s'approcha d'Oz et se mit à le sermonner encore plus.

-Et puis c'est quoi ça ?! Qui t'as permis d'embrasser cette fille ?! Tu es sûr que tu me considères vraiment comme ta maîtresse ?!

-Mais je...

-Je t'ai pas demandé de répondre vermine ! L'interrompit-elle en lui envoyant son pied dans la figure. Allez viens, on s'en va ! Dit-elle en le trainant.

Un grand blanc s'installa entre Elliot, Léo et moi. Que répondre après cette scène ?! C'est vrai quoi, c'est troublant !

-C'est qui cette furie ? Finis-je par sortir. Elle va pas bien celle-là ... Soupirai-je.

-C'est Alice, répondit Léo, la châine d'Oz.

-SA CHÂINE ?!On dirait vraiment une humaine pourtant !C'est fou !

-Oui, comme tu dis, commenta Elliot, mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu crié et rougis quand Oz t'a baisé la main ?!

-De quoi j'me mêles ? Répondis-je en détournant le regard et en rougissant (et oui, toujours !).

-En fait tu appréciais c'est ça ?! Rétorqua Elliot en rigolant. Ça t'a fait de l'effet !

-C'EST PAS VRAIIIII ! Me défendis-je en rougissant comme une pivoine. Ce n'est même pas mon genre de garçon ce type, pourquoi ça me ferait de l'effet, tu m'expliques ?! J'aime pas les blonds comme lui de toute façon...

IIII ! J'en ai encore (encore) trop diiiiit ! Faut, que j'aille me pendre ! Je suis vraiment pitoyable, PIRE QUE GILBERT QUOI ! C'est abominable, vous imaginez, pire que le plus nul : Gilbert ! What the fuck ?!

-Comme LUI ?! S'incrusta Léo. C'est à dire, qu'il y a d'autres blonds que tu aimes, c'est ça ? Dit-il toujours avec son terrifiant sourire.

-RAAAAAAH, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis (même si je le pense) ! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi je reste ici moi ?! Je m'en vais puisque tout le monde s'est décidé à m'énerver aujourd'hui !

Je m'en allai en leur tournant la tête, une vraie attitude de gamine (que je suis). Je ne boudais pas vraiment, non, mais parfois il faut savoir se taire et arrêter de casser les pieds des gens (c'est une expression, on est d'accord...)! J'étais déjà en train de m'éloigner légèrement de l'arbre quand j'aperçus la pouffe de l'autre jour. Celle que j'ai tant de mal à saquer, était devant moi, et dès quelle me vit, elle sourit comme une crétine et marcha dans ma direction. Oh non, pas ça ! Pas elle !Afin de l'éviter je me réfugiai derrière L'ARBRE et sans m'en rendre compte, je vis que c'était celui où étaient cachés Elliot et Léo. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une imbécile à revenir comme ça les voir, c'était affligeant... Mais pour qu'ils comprennent que je venais là juste pour échapper à CETTE fille je leur dis :

-S'il vous plait, cachez-moi, je vous en prie ! On veut ma mort !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demandèrent les deux compères.

-Je vous expliquerai après, d'abord cachez-moi, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?! S'énerva Elliot.

-Chut, elle arrive, dis-je en me mettant en boule, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Elliot et Léo ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je venais me réfugier ici et leur demander de l'aide. Mais ils comprirent vite la raison quand ADA VESSALIUS vint pointer le bout de son nez.

-Excusez-moi, n'auriez-vous pas vu Mélody Nightray s'il vous plait ? Dit-elle d'un ton amical très agaçant.

Les deux hochèrent la tête en montrant du doigt l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les salauds, comment ont-ils put ?! Ada m'aperçut puis me tendit une main chaleureuse. Peuh, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de sa main, je sais me lever toute seule. Elle se crispa légèrement quand elle remarqua que je m'étais relevée sans aide puis elle me demanda :

-Dis, pourquoi tu faisais la boule comme ça ?! Tu as peur de quelqu'un ?

-Non, pas exactement... Dis-je de façon blasé. Bref, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Eh bien en fait je voulais te remercier de m'avoir emmener à l'infirmerie la dernière fois.

-Quoi ?! Moi je t'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie ?! Oulah, tu as dû rêver ma vielle, je ferais jamais ça, et encore moins pour toi ! Mentis-je en rougissant un petit peu.

-Mais si, même que quand je me suis réveillée, je t'ai aperçue !

-Tu as dû te tromper, ce n'était pas moi, j'étais à la bibliothèque moi !

-D'ailleurs, j'ai même demandé à Sarah pour savoir, et elle m'a confirmé que c'était toi, c'est même elle qui m'a dit que tu étais ici.

Je sentis mon corps exploser. Saleté de Sarah ! Faites-moi penser à la tuer quand je la reverrais !

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bien Mél' qui t'a amenée à l'infirmerie, c'est même moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire.  
Elliot, toi aussi je vais te tuer ! C'est ce que mon regard voulait dire quand je me retournai pour le lui montrer.

-C'est donc bien toi qui m'a sauvée ! MERCIIIIIIII !

-Peuh, je t'ai trainée jusque là-bas par des façons ridicules et tu me remercie ?! Tu es bizarre comme fille toi ! Et puis si je t'ai aidée, c'est juste que j'ai eu pitié de toi, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dans le chemin exposée comme ça, avec tous ces pervers qui rodent...

Et merde ! J'ai encore trop parlé ! SHIIIT !

-MERCIIIII MELODYYYYYY ! Dit-elle en me serrant beaucoup trop fort dans ses bras.

-MAIS LACHE MOI ENFIN ! Tu m'étouffes !

Derrière nous, Elliot et Léo ne cessaient de rigoler. Je vais leur flanquer une de ces tartes un de ces jours, ils ne vont rien comprendre à leurs vies !

-S'il te plait Mélody, SOYONS AMIES ! Dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui bien-sûr, et ce soir on se fait un plan à trois avec Sarah ?! NAN MAIS T'AS REVE OU QUOI !

-Aller je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiis ! supplia-t-elle en me serrant encore plus qu'avant.

-J'ai dit NON ! Et non, c'est non, point final !

-Tu préfères que je révèle à tout le monde le secret que tu caches ?

Quoi ?! D'où elle sait ça ?! Personne n'aurait pus lui... Sarah, ma petite Saraaaah, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, je vais te torturer, te couler, te pendre et après, seulement après, je prendrais le plaisiiiir de te tuer (si ce n'est pas déjà fait).

-Alors, reprit la blonde, tu acceptes où je dis tout ?!

-C'est du chantage !

-Hihi, quand on veut quelque chose, on fait tout pour l'avoir, non ? Me dit-elle en affichant un sourire angélique.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est d'accord... Lui annonçai-je en soupirant de désespoir.

-Merciiiiiiiiiii Mélo...

-Mais je te préviens, la coupais-je, si tu balances ça à qui que ce soit, tu vas souffrir lui dis-je en laissant entrevoir un sourire des plus sadiques qu'il soit.

La blonde finit par s'en aller, ouf, quel soulagement ! Quand elle retourna voir son frère, (Oz) les deux autres qui se marraient toujours continuèrent de se moquer de moi :

-Pfff, quelle dupe, tu t'es fais décimée ! Rit Elliot.

-Pire que ça, c'était lamentable ! Ajouta Léo, ce qui me surprit un peu d'ailleurs, de sa part, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Bon, repris-je, c'est très simple, le prochain qui la ramène, je lui envoie mon genoux là où je pense, c'est clair ?!

Tout d'un coup un grand blanc s'installa, il n'y avait que moi pour rire. Finalement, pas si mal cette journée, il ne reste plus qu'à donner une bonne raclée à Sarah et mon après-midi aura été un régal (ou pas...). Je me dirigeais vers les table où étaient posés les gâteaux puis finis par dire à Sarah qui n'était pas loin de là :

-Ah, quelle belle journée pour prendre le thé, tu ne trouves pas ?

_à suivre ..._

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? =3


	8. une étrange cérémonie

Aha ! Je ne suis pas en retard ! Merci, Ô grande correctice génialisime que j'ai ! En parlant d'elle, je vous conseil d'aller voir ces fic's, elles sont super ! Son nom est : Lili-le-cake-barjo ! Sinon, je tiens à dire que je fais aussi une school fic' sur Pandora Hearts (sur skyrock blog) voici le lien : Il y a aussi cette fic', donc n'éssitez pas à aller y jetter un oeuil si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre ;). Si vous voulez, je pourais peut-être la poster sur mais pour cela, envoyer moi un message pour me le dire. Breeeef, maintenant, je vous poste le chapitre 8 de "My love for you is eternal" alors bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

**Une étrange cérémonie**

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté le manoir sans prévenir personne ?! Dit Vanessa en giflant Elliot. On s'est fait un sang d'encre, maman et moi !

Vanessa était en train de le sermonner pour s'être enfui du manoir. Il faut dire que l'heure à laquelle Elliot et Léo venaient d'arriver était assez tardive. Elle continua.

-Tu es complétement inconscient ma parole !

Elle s'apprêta à lui renvoyer une claque. Tout de même je trouve qu'elle exagère, il a le droit de vivre aussi. Être privé de liberté, pfff, quelle misère ! C'est pour cela que pour qu'il ne reçoive pas une autre gifle, j'attrapai la main de Vanessa de façon à la stopper dans son action.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je pense qu'il a compris Vanessa, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter, il est g...

-LACHE-MOI TOI ! Dit-elle en me poussant de manière à ce que je me cogne contre le mur. Qui t'a permis de me parler et de m'agripper si familièrement ?! Tu n'es qu'une poussière, un sale avorton !

Ses mots n'étaient pas modérés et ils dégageaient une telle haine... Me détestait-elle à ce point, pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle plaisantait, elle semblait des plus sérieuse du monde. Je baissai la tête et alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever, j'entendis une voix.

-Ne soyez pas si sévère Lady Vanessa.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme. Il portait une sorte de longue robe vert foncé semblable à celle de Vincent. Il avait aussi un pendentif sur lequel un symbole était représenté : il s'agissait de pieux avec un S zigzaguant entres eux. Il avait une tête vraiment effrayante, et un fort accent. Si je me souvient bien, il avait un nom du genre Isla, Isla Yura je crois. Il me semblait aussi qu'il ne cessait de rôder autour de la mère d'Elliot et Vanessa, ce qui avait le don de les inquiéter . Bref, je pus profiter de son arrivée pour partir, car après tout, je n'avais rien fait de mal moi, j'avais plus rien à faire là-bas avec eux, leur discussion ne me concernait pas.

_**Deux jours plus tard :**_

-QUOI ?! Tu veux te rendre à la cérémonie de passage à l'age adulte d'Oz VESSALIUS organisée chez cette vipère de Yura ?!

-Oui. Ce n'est pas que cela m'enchante mais c'est mon devoir en temps que fils de grand Duc !

Au moment du repas, Elliot avait dit qu'il irait à la "fête" d'Oz chez Isla Yura, ce qui avait mit Vanessa dans tous ses états.

-Et si il t'arrive quelque chose ?! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel po...

-Vanessa, ma décision est déjà prise. La coupa Elliot. Et puis je ne serais pas seul, Léo vient avec moi évidemment.

-Cela me rassure encore moins... Enfin soit, mais je viens avec vous ! Rétorqua Vanessa.

-Si tu veux …

Si je résume, cela donne ça : Vanessa, Elliot et Léo se rendront après-demain soir cher ce Yura pour fêter le passage à l'age adulte d'Oz. Il y a juste un petit bémol qui me titille. JE SUIS CENSÉE FAIRE QUOI MOI PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS HEIN ?! Évidemment, ça, personne n'y a songé. Je paris qu'ils ont même oublié que j'étais là. Enfin bon, tant pis, du moment qu'Elliot s'amuse...

_**Le jour j :**_

Il était 19H10, la calèche allait venir les chercher à 19H30 et la cérémonie était à 20H. Il restait encore 20 minutes avant qu'ils partent et me laisse toute seule pendant toute la soirée. Pfff, pardonnez mon expression, mais qu'est-ce que je vais me faire chier !"TOC TOC"! Tiens, quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte où je rêve ?! "TOC TOC" ! Non, j'ai bien entendu, on a bien frappé à la porte, mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?!

-C'est qui ?! Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Le père Noël. Répondit l'inconnu.

-Sérieux ?! Rétorquais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je me précipitai pour ouvrir la porte afin de voir les belles surprises que m'offrait ce gros pédophile. Quand mon gigantesque sourire s'envola en apercevant que la personne qui était en face de moi n'était autre qu'Elliot. Évidemment que je suis déçue, je veux des cadeaux moi !

-Tu t'attendais vraiment à voir un gros bonhomme barbu habillé en rouge et faisant "Ho ho ho" derrière la porte ?!

-... Ouiii ! Grognais-je en tournant les talons, les joues légèrement roses. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu me trouves ? …

Il s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant l'expression de mon visage. C'était un mélange de gêne et d'incompréhension, le tout avec une pointe d'idées perverses ; cela donnait une recette pour le moins pas très appétissante. En apercevant ma réaction, il déduisit qu'il n'avait pas bien posé sa question. Il la reformula, rouge de honte.

-Ce-ce que je voulais dire, c-c'est comment je suis avec ces vêtements. Si je n'ai pas l'air d'un clown ou d'autre chose …

-Ah, dis-je en soupirant, Et bien l'ensemble te va bien et tu as l'air plus mature dedans. Le seul problème c'est que tu n'arrives jamais à bien remettre ton col de chemise !

Je lui arrangeais les vêtements quand je m'aperçus que ce que je faisais le gênait. Il rougissait en détournant le regard... Ah, qu'il est chou quand il rougit, enfin, il est chou, tout court...

-Mais dis-moi, repris-je en continuant de lui remettre sa veste, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas posée à Vanessa cette question sur tes vêtements ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore en rogne contre moi !

Répondit-il. ...Et puis...je voulais te parler...

-... Vas-y je t'écoutes.

-Hum, pourquoi tu avais empêché Vanessa de me gifler l'autre fois quand on est rentrés de Pandora ?

Mince, c'est vrai : j'avais oublié que je l'avais empêchée de le frapper. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire maintenant ?! J'vais pas lui sortir : "Bah en fait c'est que je t'aime et que je voulais pas qu'elle abime ton beau visage !". Ça le ferait pas, au contraire ... Enfin, trouvons une excuse qui puisse le faire.

-Bah, c'est juste que ce qu'elle disait me semblait injuste. Et puis une gifle suffisait pour que tu comprennes... 'Fin voila quoi ... Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Je vois …

-C'est bon, maintenant tu es superbe ! Dis-je en m'écartant de lui.

-Euh ... merci ... Répondit-il en rougissant.

-Je t'en pris. Bon, et bien, bonne fête.

Je m'apprêtais a retourner lire mon roman sur les vampires quand Elliot m'agrippa par le coude en me disant :

-Comment-ça bonne fête ?! Tu ne viens pas ?

-Tu ne le savais pas, depuis le temps ?! Et puis franchement, tu penses que j'irais habillée comme ça ? J'aurais l'air d'un blaireau dans la foule !

-Mais tu vas quand même pas rester ici pendant tout ce temps quand même ?! Protesta-t-il en essayant de me convaincre.

-Bah, si, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?!

-Viens avec nous !

-... P-Pardon ?! Demandai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

-Je ne pense pas qu'être seule pendant tant de temps soit très agréable, alors joins-toi à nous !

-M-mais, je n'ai rien à me mettre et puis de toute façon la calèche va bientôt arriver, ça ne sert à rien.

-S'il te plait, ... Ça fera plaisir à Oz …

-Elliot, la calèche va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dépêche toi !

-J'arrive Vanessa. Bon, t'as 5 minutes Mél', je compte sur toi !

Je ne venais pas très bien de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant. La seule phrase qui me marqua fut celle-ci : "... ça fera plaisir à Oz". Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mon visage puis je prononçais ces dernière paroles avant de me mettre à enfiler la nouvelle robe que je venais de commander.

-Alala, Elliot, c'est fou comme tu n'es pas doué pour cacher ce que tu penses. L'excuse du copain qui a dit ça, tout le monde la connait, tu es vraiment trop prévisible.

Bon, faut que je me speede, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils partent. Vite, il faut enfiler cette robe en vitesse, c'est une course contre la montre ! Quoi ? Oui, j'avoue j'ai menti, c'est vrai que j'avais une robe à me mettre, mais c'était juste pour voir Elliot se démener pour me convaincre d'y aller. C'était très plaisant d'ailleurs. Il s'agit d'une robe bustier noire avec des reflets violets, un corset mauve sur lequel est attaché un long ruban rose. Les gants et le collier sont des mêmes coloris et tous décorés d'un petit nœud rose. Pour finir, je m'accrochai un de ces même nœuds dans les cheveux; je n'eus pas le temps de choisir des chaussures car j'aperçus de la fenêtre la calèche qui était déjà arrivée, il fallait donc faire avec …

Je courais à toute allure afin de ne pas la manquer, j'avais l'impression que rater ce "carrosse" aurait été dramatique. Quand tout d'un coup je les aperçus, oui, enfin, il y avait Elliot, Vanessa et Léo, apparemment Vince et Gil' s'y étaient rendus de leur coté, idem pour la mère d'Elliot. Bref, ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dedans et à partir, quand je les interpelais :

-ATTENDEEEEEZ ! NE PARTEZ PAAAAAS ! JE VOUS EN PRIIIIS !

-Mélody ? S'étonna Elliot. Tu as eu le temps de te changer ?!

-Et ouaip, et avec un peu de chance, j'ai réussis à trouver une robe pour la soirée, miracle tu ne crois pas ?!

-Tu l'as dis ! Affirma Elliot.

-Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! S'impatienta Vanessa. Il faut y être pour 20h je vous rappelles !

Nous entrâmes dans la calèche qui menait à la maison de Yura, puis un grand silence s'installa. Personne n'osait parler, même pas moi. Donc pendant à peu près 30 minutes, je m'ennuyait à regarder par la fenêtre pour passer le temps, et je peux vous dire qu'admirer des arbres et ... des arbres, pendant tout ce temps c'est assez énervant !

Nous finîmes par arriver à l'heure prévue, il y avait déjà du monde, tous aussi bien vêtus les uns que les autres, je les enviais vraiment. Il y avait aussi à l'entrée de la demeure, deux gardes qui distribuaient des plumes blanches. Elles signifiaient que nous acceptions et reconnaissions l'individu célébrant son passage à l'age adulte comme membre de la haute société. Et quand cette personne vient nous saluer, il est de notre devoir de la lui donner, même si en fait, ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Mais passons, nous venions d'entrer dans le gigantesque hall de la résidence d'Isla Yura ; plusieurs énormes lustres luisaient en éclairant la magnifique salle de bal qui se montrait à nous. Rien qu'à première vue, ce manoir semblait immense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à garder ta bouche grande ouverte ? M'interrogea Elliot en me donnant un coup de coude dans la tête.

-AÏEUH ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable, je me disais juste à quel point cette pièce était belle.

-Hum ?!

-Sans parler de tous ces gens si bien habillés, j'enrage de ne pas avoir eu le temps de mettre quelque chose de plus présentable !

-Pff, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, cette robe te va très bien, tu es très belle avec...

Quoiiiii ?! Il a dit çaaaaa ?! A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'il me regarda tout rouge pour voir comment j'avais réagis. En voyant que je n'étais pas mieux que lui, il tourna la tête, trop gêné.

-Heu attends, ça veut dire que tu trouves que je suis moche sinon ! C'est ça ?! M'énervais-je légèrement.

-Pfff, tu comprends rien... Répondit-il, toujours aussi écarlate.

-Mélodyyyyyy ! M'appelais une voix féminine qui se rapprochait.

Il s'agissait de Sarah, je fus même surprise en la voyant car elle était différente des autres fois. Elle avait mis ses mèches qui cachait son visage, en arrière, celles-ci étaient attachées par un nœud rose très élégant. En ce qui concernait ses vêtements, Sarah portait une longue robe blanche à manchettes roses saumon, elle avait un ruban fushia autour de la taille et une ribambelle de petites dentelles roses pâles un peu partout.

-Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? Lui demandais-je calmement.

-Argh, je le savais que j'aurais jamais du mettre ça, j'ai l'air d'une cruche avec, c'est...

-Oh non, pas du tout, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Au contraire, ça te va très bien !

-Elle a raison, s'incrusta Léo, cette coiffure te va à ravir !

-Merci... Murmura Sarah en rougissant.

Tiens, Sarah qui rougit, c'est une nouveauté pour moi. Elle qui a toujours l'air neutre et sans émotions, ça change de d'habitude. Mais je crois savoir pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage, que Sarah remarqua bien, et pour m'empêcher de sortir une autre énormité, elle prit la parole en me disant :

-Mél', tu sais qu'il y a un buffet avec pleins de gâteaux ?

-QUOI ?! C'EST VRAI ?! Où CAAA, dis moiiii je t'en pris !

-Attends, je t'accompagne, calme ta joie !

-VIIIIITE, il va plus en rester après !

C'est comme ça, que Sarah réussit à me duper, une fois de plus. C'est aussi de cette façon que nous avions quitté les garçons, enfin ça, ce n'est pas si grave. Quand nous arrivâmes là-bas, je fus déçue de constater que les gâteaux dont parlait Sarah n'étaient autres que des petits amuses-bouches. Quoi ?! Oui bon, j'avoue que je suis assez compliquée en nourriture, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?! Moi, ce dont je raffole, c'est de tout ce qui est sucré, (à part la confiture) et du fromage. Le salé n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, et encore moins les légumes. Malheureusement, la plupart des aliments présents n'était autre que ces putains de connards de légumes de merde ! Je pus quand même apercevoir de la mozzarella parsemée de piment d'Espelette, j'aime le piment d'Espelette ! Je m'apprêtais à avaler ce délice, quand une main vint toucher mon épaule ; ce geste inétendu me fis sursauter et je fit tomber ma tartine. En voyant cette merveille perdue à jamais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder avec des gros yeux l'abruti qui avait produit ce désastre.

Celui qui se tenait devant nous n'était autre qu'Oz Vessalius, j'eus même un peu de mal à le reconnaître car il avait légèrement lissé ses cheveux. Il affichait un radieux sourire enjôleur très déplaisant, vu qu'il venait de faire tomber mon encas. Je devais jouer les hypocrites avec lui pendant toute la soirée, quelle plaie ! Je finis par lui rendre le sourire qu'il montrait :

-Bonsoir messire Oz Vessalius, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour vos débuts dans la haute société. Dis-je en lui tendant la plume blanche.

-Merci beaucoup Mélody, mais combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de me tutoyer ?!

-Euh... Et bien en fait, c'est juste la deuxième fois... Mais passons, je v...je te présente Sarah Lova, une amie à moi, c'est la nièce du duc Barma.

-T-ton amie ? Me demanda-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ah, je vois, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Sarah ! Moi c'est Oz Vessalius, c'est moi qui fête mon passage à l'age adulte aujourd'hui.

Je priais pour que Sarah ne sorte pas une imbécilité du genre : "je sais crétin, ch'uis pas conne." comme la dernière fois avec Elliot. Au contraire, elle tira une magnifique révérence qui me laissa sans voix, puis lui répondit en lui donnant deux plumes.

-Je vous en pris seigneur Oz, c'est à moi d'être enchantée. Mon oncle Rufus n'a pas pu venir mais a souhaité que je vous transmette ses félicitations pour votre entrée dans la haute société. D'ailleurs, la deuxième plume vient de sa part.

-Merci beaucoup, ça aura été un plaisir vous voir toutes les deux, malheureusement, je dois aller saluer tous les autres convives, je vais devoir vous laisser. A bientôt !

-Ça aura été un plaisir. Répondit Sarah sur le même ton.

-Au revoir... Ajoutais-je.

Bref, ce petit blondinet était enfin parti, je pouvais à nouveau me remettre à manger ces délicieux petits plats au piment d'Espelette, ah, ce que j'aime le piment d'Espelette ! Mais je m'abstins de l'avaler quand j'aperçus la tête toute heureuse de Sarah qui me regardait avec admiration. Je soupirai puis lui expliquai :

-Bah quoi, je pensais que c'était clair, on est amies maintenant, non ?! Dis-je en rougissant.

Sarah rougissait légèrement aussi, puis je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler car, oui, cette petite idiote était en train de pleurer de joie dans ma robe, un peu plus et elle se mouchait dedans.

-Aller, ne pleure pas, ton mascara va couler. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment. Aller, sèche tes larmes, on va aussi aller saluer les gens ! Dis-je en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Elle se moucha dedans, puis nous pûmes aller voir les autres invités. A un moment, nous croisâmes Ada, à notre plus grand désespoir. Elle nous colla pendant une bonne demie-heure avant d'apercevoir Vincent qu'elle était allée rejoindre : je le plains, le pauvre... A part ça rien de très spécial ne s'était prod...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec Isla Yura ?! Réponds !

Oula... Je retire ce que je viens de dire. On pouvait entendre un raffut pas possible qui provenait de l'extérieur. Inutile de chercher plus longtemps pour comprendre que la personne qui criait était Elliot. Alala, même lors d'une fête, c'est impossible de le voir calme deux secondes, évidemment, le mot "paix" ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il continua.

-L'autre jour, quand je t'ai parlé de lui à propos de ma mère...tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu le connaissais !

-Allons bon, tu écoutes aux portes ? Pour un duc, tes manières laissent à désirer !

A partir de là, Elliot ne put pas supporter ce que Léo venait de sous-entendre. Il le jeta contre le balcon très violemment puis continua de le sermonner. Oz qui avait accouru (comme nous d'ailleurs) essaya en vain d'arrêter Elliot, mais celui-ci qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, ne se calma pas, au contraire.

-C'est parce-que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Léo ?! Si tu m'avais prévenu pour James, on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose ! Mais tu ne me dis jamais rien ! A quoi ça sert que tu sois mon valet ?!

"CLANG" ! Ce bruit fut produit par un vase que Léo, oui, LEO venait de casser en le jetant par terre. Il ne semblait pas très apaisé non plus...

-J'en ai assez de t'écouter me hurler dessus, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs !

Tout s'enchaina très rapidement, Léo et Elliot s'envoyaient des insultes chacun leur tour, on aurait vraiment dit des enfants. Le pire, c'est que à coté de moi, l'autre abrutie de Sarah ne cessait d'afficher sa bonne humeur, ça devait surement être parce-que Léo s'était mis en colère et que pour elle c'était une grande première. Nan, attendez, je rêve là, il aurait quand même pas osé faire ça ?! C'était sans doute le cas, puisque Elliot venait de se prendre la table sur laquelle était posé le vase, en pleine tête. Le coupable, Léo, évidemment, après deux échecs consécutifs de lancé-de-chaises-en-pleine-face-d'Elliot-l'imbécile, venait de réussir son dernier coup. En voyant la scène, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de montrer un gigantesque sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles ; décidément, cette dispute lui aura bien plu. Léo s'en alla en râlant, en même temps, après une scène comme ça, on est pas vraiment très joyeux non plus... Oz et Gil' étaient allés parler chacun de leur coté à l'un des deux concernés. Il faut dire, que Léo ne s'énerve pas très souvent maintenant, et une petite crise lui était bien accordée.

Enfin, passons cette légère bagarre. Après cet incident, la soirée reprit son cour normal, le bal continua (enfin, il ne s'était pas arrêté), les gens discutaient en grignotant les petits mets qui étaient disposés sur une longue table. Puis, plus tard, les musiciens se stoppèrent, les enfants de la maison Fiona venus pour la chorale avaient disparu. Heureusement, ils réapparurent assez vite, sauf que cette fois, ils n'étaient que deux et portaient tous des capes pourpres à capuchons et un adulte habillé de la même façon les suivaient. Tout le monde les regardaient, ils s'étaient placés au centre de la pièce et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça ne me disais rien qui vaille. Un membre de Pandora alla à leur rencontre afin de les accueillir j'imagine, quand tout d'un coup, cette personne se retrouva décapitée sous les yeux de tous.

L'épée que tenait l'adulte en pourpre était en effet imprégnée du sang de cet homme. D'autres individus étranges apparurent, tous à peu près identiques, ils tenaient des morceaux de bois sur lesquels du feu luisait. Tous les convives comprirent qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ici, il fallait fuir, mais comment ?! Nous pûmes aussi constater que les personnes ayant mangé ou bu quelque chose tombaient par terre, le souffle coupé. Du poison. Par chance, ni Sarah ni moi n'avions gouté à ces délices mortels. Ce salaud de Yura avait tout prévu, quelle bonne occasion pour reproduire la tragédie de Sablier et pour faire sombrer de nouveau toute la population dans l'abysse! Si personne ne se bougeait, ils allaient tous y passer, soit par le fer des épées, soit par le feu. A vous de décider de ce que vous préférez ! Heureusement, les gardes de Pandora commencèrent à faire évacuer les lieux assez rapidement ; la peur se lisait sur leurs visages et le sang se reflétait dans leurs yeux. Les invités coururent vers la sortie, cherchant des passages sûrs, et se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir du bâtiment.

Moi et Sarah les aidions à se diriger hors du manoir en toute sécurité, sans nous enfuir aussi pour autant. A cette heure précise je ne me souciais pas vraiment de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, mais plutôt du danger que courait Elliot. Tout en aidant les convives, je criais désespérément son nom afin de le retrouver, malheureusement, je n'entendais que mon écho... J'aperçus Vanessa qui me vit aussi, elle s'approcha de moi et me cria :

-Cours le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée. Réfugie-toi dans notre calèche et reste à l'intérieur ! Attends-nous là-bas et ne sors pour aucun prétexte !

-Mais Elliot et Léo sont encore ici, je ne partirais pas sans eux !

-Fais ce que je te dis ! C'est moi qui irait chercher Elliot, alors ne discute pas !

-Mais et si il t'arrive quelque chose ?! Je ne peux pas te laisser y …

-T'es sourde ou quoi ?! Me dit-elle en me giflant. Je t'ai dit d'aller te réfugier alors vas-y ! Je refuse de te perdre toi aussi !

Quoi ?! Elle s'inquiétait pour moi ?! Donc ce qu'elle avait dit l'autre jour, elle ne le pensait pas, elle était juste énervée, c'est surement ça. Bon, là je fais encore une tournée avec Sarah et ensuite je vais dans la calèche comme me l'a dit Vanessa. Mais cet allé-retour fut pour le moins assez compliqué, en effet, le feu se propageait très rapidement, et puis pleins de corps étaient étalés, tous décapités. Quelle horreur! Navrée Vanessa, mais avant de penser à moi, je préfère sauver tous ces innocents, je me cacherais après.

Nous finîmes avec Sarah de faire évacuer les lieux, puis Pandora pris la relève. Nous allions enfin pouvoir fuir. Mais, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé Elliot ! Malgré tous les allés-retour que j'avais fait, je ne l'avais pas aperçu une seule fois, idem pour Léo. Je me mis donc avec Sarah (toujours) à leur recherche. Plus nous avancions, plus l'air devenait irrespirable, la fumée rendait la recherche encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne, je me sentais très mal. Que pouvait-il être arrivé à Elliot ?! Allait-il bien ?! Était-il en sécurité ?! Toutes ces questions sans réponse s'agitait dans ma tête. Quand tout à coup, je m'aperçus que je marchais sur quelque chose, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Mais cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui ! Le corps décapité luisait en bas de l'escalier, le sang le tachait et la tête de Vanessa se tenait à coté. C'était pour le moins l'un des spectacles des plus terrifiants de ma vie. Une larme coula, je l'essuyais de ma main, puis descendit, suivie de Sarah, qui ne savais pas comment réagir face à cette scène. Pardon Vanessa, mais je vais être obligée de sauver Elliot par mes propres moyens, et je te jure que je tiendrais parole cette fois !

Nous courions sans trop savoir où nous allions, tout le monde devait surement être parti et nous étions probablement les seules restantes. Comme c'était inquiétant! Et en plus de ça, nous tombâmes sur l'un des abrutis encapuchonnés. Celui-ci tenait aussi une épée imprégnée du sang de ses victimes. Il s'apprêtait à nous réduire en poussière quand Sarah sortit un révolver et lui tira dans la tête, ce qui le tua sur le coup.

-D'où tu sors ça toi ?! Demandais-je, perplexe.

-Mon oncle Rufus, qui n'a pas pu venir, m'a ordonné de le prendre avec moi au cas ou !

-D'accord, je vois. Vite, dépêchons nous de retrouver Elliot et Léo, on pourra s'en aller après !

Sarah ne discuta pas plus et nous nous rendîmes dans une pièce. Elle n'était pas éclairée mais en remarquant le nombre considérable de livres, on pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait de la bibliothèque. Et derrière une des étagères se cachait un passage "secret". L'endroit où il menait nous était inconnu, mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous y entrâmes sans hésiter. Des marches descendaient pour laisser place à de petites "salles" en briques dans lesquelles des corps ensanglantés trainaient, un vrai labyrinthe. Mais après beaucoup de temps passé à chercher une issue, nous trouvâmes une pièce différente : tout d'abord, elle était plus grande. Ensuite, une sorte de grand cercle avec des écritures était dessiné au sang sur le sol, il y avait encore des morts, du sang, une table de sacrifice, et enfin, le plus impressionnant, la Pierre de Sceau. C'était un peu compliqué de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Nous aperçûmes Miss Sharon accompagnée de Messire Break. Je les appelais pour obtenir des renseignement sur la scène qui venait de se produire.

-Miss Sharon ! Que vient-il de se produire ici ?!

-Mademoiselle Mélody ?! Que faites-vous là ?! C'est dangereux vous savez ! Me questionna-t-elle.

-J'en suis consciente, mais il faut absolument que je retrouve Elliot !

-Vous parlez d'Elliot Nightray ?! Demanda Break.

-Oui en effet, vous savez où il est ?! Dites-le-moi je vous en pris !

-Hum, navré mais je l'ai perdu de vue, je ne sais pas où il est. Dit-il en se tournant vers sa "maitresse" qui semblait inquiète.

-Mais, vous devriez fuir, reprit Sharon, il y a une issue dans le prochain couloir là-b...

-NON ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant d'avoir trouvé Elliot !

-Et Léo... Rajouta Sarah.

Après les avoir interrompus, nous nous lançâmes à la recherche d'Elliot ET Léo. Sharon essayait de m'arrêter en criant mon nom, mais malgré cela je ne me stoppais pas. De nombreuses pièces longeaient le couloir que nous empruntions, mais aucune d'elles n'était occupée.

Quand nous entendîmes du bruit dans une autre salle un peu plus loin. Celle-ci semblait être habitée. Nous finîmes par arriver sur place, en sueur, et comme je l'avais prédit, elle contenait beaucoup de monde. Il y avait Oz, Gil' et Alice près de l'entrée, ainsi que Vincent situé plus près du milieu de la pièce. Ils avaient tous une mauvaise mine, que pouvait-il s'être passé ?! Ils finirent par s'apercevoir de notre présence, ce qui les surpris beaucoup. Puis Vincent s'écarta et laissa entrevoir une autre personne. Léo ?! Celui-ci nous regardait aussi, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il était accroupi près de ... de...

-Mélody ?! Sarah ?! Dit-il tout en pleurant.

Ce que j'étais en train de voir semblait impossible. Un océan de larmes, une couleur écarlate décorant le sol, des visages terrifiés et paralysés, un cadavre au milieu de la pièce. Tous ces détails, et moi, je restais au milieu de la pièce à contempler cette scène sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Mes lèvres étaient pétrifiées à l'idée de prononcer ce nom. Est-ce vrai ?! Est-ce toi ?!

-... Elliot ?!

_à suivre ..._

* * *

Commente cette fic' pitiééééé ! =3


	9. direction Abyss

Ola cher lecteurs/ lectrices (plus lectrices), voici le neuvième chapitre de "My love for you is eternal" ! Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est asser court (et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose...) mais je vous promet que les prochains seront plus rebondissant, et plus long (du moin je l'éspère... Aller, enjoy ;)

* * *

**Direction Abyss**

Je m'approchai à petite allure du corps, m'accroupis près de lui, écarquillai les yeux, pris sa main pour la serrer contre ma poitrine, puis un torrent de larmes se déversa.

**Dans la tête d'Elliot :**

Et voilà, ça y est, je suis mort. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela vienne si rapidement. Mais je ne regrette rien...Enfin, évidemment, j'aurais préféré me rendre compte plus tôt que je possédais Humpty Dumpty. Ernest, Claude, Vanessa et mère ne serait pas morts.

Je me demande comment vont réagir les autres. Heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé Oz me tuer, il aurait eu ma mort sur la conscience pendant toute la vie, et Léo l'aurais tué. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Léo, je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu auras été le meilleur serviteur que l'on puisse avoir, un peu tordu et sans gène, mais ça me suffisait. Je regrette de t'infliger cette scène, je suis désolé. Tu auras été à jamais mon meilleur ami.

Gil' et Vincent, même si les autres ne vous considérait pas comme des membres de la famille, je suis heureux de vous avoir connus, et ce en temps que frères. Et aussi...

?! Mais qui est en train de me couper là dans ma grande tirade ?! Et qui est l'abruti qui chiale à côté de moi ?! C'est une voix féminine ?! Mais qui cela peut-il être, cette voix ne ressemble pas à celle de Sharon Rainsworth ou d'Alice ! Non, celle là est plus familière, je la connais cette voix, je la connais très bien d'ailleurs ! Ne me dites pas que Mélody est venue jusqu'ici ?! Pourtant on dirait bien que c'est elle, MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ?! ...Désolé de te laisser Mél', je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose. ...toi aussi tu vas me manquer... Ta façon de t'exprimer, de jouer du piano, de chanter, ton délire avec l'Earl Grey aussi va me manquer. Pfff, ... et _tu_ vas me manquer tout court...

Mais ?! Comment ça se fait que je dise tout ça moi ?! Et puis comment je fais pour l'entendre pleurer ?! Je suis mort là moi, non ?!

**Dans la tête de Sarah :**

-Elliot, je t'en pris, réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas mourir ainsi ! Disait-elle les joues trempées.

-Mél', il est mort... Rajoutait Léo qui n'était pas plus gai.

-Non, je refuse d'y croire, il m'a promis de ne pas mourir ! Je sais qu'il tient toujours parole !

Mélody, je suis désolée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se produise. Et même si on ne s'entendait pas bien lui et moi, je suis triste qu'il soit mort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse, et puis vous voir, Léo et toi dans cet état, je ne l'accepte pas ! Je suis sincèrement navrée, mais il n'est plus là maintenant, fais-toi une raison.

Mais ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi tu deviens toute blanche, et pourquoi tes cheveux flottent-ils autour de toi ?! Tout le monde se met à te fixer, mais toi tu ne te rends compte de rien, et tu continues de pleurer. Tu deviens de plus en plus transparente, et des sortes de petits feux d'artifice dorés viennent se déposer dans le corps d'Elliot. Quand tout à coup une sorte de chenille bleue géante apparait derrière n'est pas qu'une simple chenille, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle ! Il s'agit d'une chaîne qui possède un pouvoir de guérison. Quand un individu lie un pacte avec elle, il devient un contractant illégal, et malheureusement, comme tous les contractants illégaux, quand l'aiguille a fait un tour complet, il est jeté dans l'Abyss. Mais la chaîne elle, se change en papillon et est libérée de son "statut" de chaîne.

Serait-il possible que tu ai lié un pacte avec elle ?! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu a le pouvoir de soigner les gens, mais les ressusciter c'est trop ! Et puis même si tu y arrives, tu seras plongée dans l'Abyss ! Es-tu folle, arrête, c'est trop tard !

...

**Dans la tête de Léo :**

Mélody disparait de plus en plus tandis qu'Elliot brille au contraire. Serait-elle en train de sauver Elliot ?! Mais si c'est le cas, cela entrainerait sa chute vers l'Abyss !

...

Non, est-ce bien vrai ?! Suis-je en train de rêver ?! Elliot venait d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il les écarquilla en se rendant compte que Mélody venait de le sauver. Il la regarda, elle fit de même, sauf qu'elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Il remarqua que celle-ci pleurait toujours comme une madeleine, elle tenait aussi sa main qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent, puis Mélody se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci en l'enlaçant tout contre elle. L'enlacé rougit puis fit de même. Ah Elliot, je suis si heureux que tu sois revenu!

Mais à peine m'étais-je réjouie, que le sceau qui liait Mélody à cette chaîne apparu, et en quelques secondes, il fit un tour complet. Mél' qui était transparente disparut pour de bon.

...

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un silence s'installa, puis Elliot s'exclama :

-Eh, elle est où Mélody ?!

Pff, quel abruti celui-là, me dis-je en me cognant le main contre le visage, il n'a donc rien compris !

-Crétin ! Lâcha Sarah. Mélody a lié un pacte avec Blue Butterfly, la chenille guérisseuse et elle t'a sauvé pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais comme ça lui a prit trop de pouvoirs, elle a été précipitée directement vers l'Abyss, et elle est coincée là-bas maintenant !

-Bon résumé. Acquiesçais-je.

-Quoi ?! Mél' est dans l'Abysse là ?! Questionna Elliot, choqué.

-Pas exactement. Commenta Break. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit quelque part dans l'Abysse comme y était Oz, à mon avis elle a été aspirée au centre de cette dimension. ...ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle se trouve en présence de la Volonté de l'Abysse...

**Du coté de Mélody :**

Aïe ! Ma tête, j'ai mal à la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer, et où suis-je maintenant ?! J'ouvris délicatement les yeux (oui parce que j'avais les yeux fermés) puis découvris une pièce sombre, dans laquelle se trouvaient des peluches en vrac sur des étagères. Mais où avais-je bien pu atterrir ?

-Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ici ?! Répondez ! Dis-je, déterminée.

-Dis donc toi, je te trouves bien bruyante. Me répondit une voix derrière moi. Quelle mouche t'a piquée ?!

Je m'empressai de me retourner en donnant un coup à l'individu qui m'espionnait, quand je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?! Où suis-je ?!

-Hihi, continua la voix, tu te trouves dans une dimension éloignée de ton monde. Tu y as été plongée et maintenant tu y seras pour toujours, hihi.

-QUOI ?! J'ai été plongée dans l'Abysse ?! Comment ça se fait, je n'y comprends rien ! Et puis t'es qui d'abord ?!

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Alyss. Mais dans votre monde, on me surnomme : "la volonté de l'Abyss".

Quoi ?! Je suis en présence de la volonté de l'Abyss ?! What the fuck ?! La personne que Pandora recherche c'est elle ?! Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je m'étais imaginé ! J'aurais pensé à quelqu'un de plus... terrifiant ? Enfin, passons, il faut vite que je m'échappe de cet endroit.

-Bon, désolée mais je dois sortir de là, ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Alyss, mais nos chemins se séparent ici...

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'interrompit-elle. Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant, tu ne peux plus partir, c'est impossible.

-Pardon ?!

-Vois-tu, il y a quelques temps, mon adorable petit chat de compagnie à été tué, et depuis, je me sens atrocement seule. Mais désormais, il ne s'agit que d'un mauvais souvenir, puisque tu vas rester ici éternellement, hihi.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, j'ai une vie à l'extérieur moi ! Et puis mes amis m'attendent !

-Tu n'en as pas besoin, puisque je suis là moi. C'est suffisant tu ne crois pas ?!

-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée que ton chat ai été assassiné, mais je n'y suis pour rien, alors s'il te plait, renvoie-moi hors de cet endroit !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Et bien parce que je n'en ai aucune envie, hihi.

**Dans la demeure de Yura :**

-Bon, c'est décidé, je vais aller dans l'Abyssesauver Mél' ! Lâcha Elliot.

-Pff, à peine revenu à lui, il veut déjà se rendre dans l'Abyss, décidément ces gosses me désespèrent...

-Je te prierais de te taire, Break... Dit Sharon en frappant Break avec une pierre qu'elle avait trouvé par terre... Hum, peut-être préfériez-vous utiliser ma chaîne Messire Nightray ?!

-Euh... non, c'est bon, je m'en passerais, merci... C'est à moi seul de la ramener, et je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre alors ?! Demanda Vincent, perplexe.

-Bah... à vrai dire j'y ai pas encore songé...

-BLAIREAU ! Lança Sarah.

-La ferme idiote !

-Calmez-vous enfin, on avancera pas si vous vous disputez ! Les corrigea Léo.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Sharon, mais que diriez-vous de changer d'endroit ?! Voyez-vous l'odeur du sang m'horrifie légèrement...

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se rendit dans la résidence des Rainsworth, et qui dit Rainsworth, dit évidemment, tasse de thé... Heureusement que leurs goûts étaient à peu près semblables... Bref, ils discutèrent ensemble des différentes façons de ramener Mélody.

Les idées défilaient, mais aucune ne fut retenue... Il faut dire que les propositions étaient vraiment pathétiques... Break avait proposé de jeter un lasso dans l'Abysse grâce à Eques et de la ressortir avec... Ce qui lui valu deux coups d'éventail. Oz, lui, avait eu l'idée de demander gentiment à Mélody (à travers Eques) de revenir dans le "vrai" monde. Comme récompense, Sharon le gifla trois fois. Ou encore, Gilbert qui proposa de laisser tomber, et de laisser Mélody à son propre sort. Gilbert avait gagné le gros lot, il se fit envoyer un éventail en fer dans la tête de la part de Sarah, il faillit se faire embrocher dans l'épée d'Elliot, se fit donner une baffe par Sharon et enfin se fit mordre par Alice. Tous commençaient à désespérer, n'y avait-il pas une autre solution ?! Mélody serait-elle coincée là-bas pour toujours ?! Ils allaient tous finirent par abandonner si Elliot n'avait pas dit ceci :

-Eh ! Mais on pourrait pas y aller par la porte qui mène à l'Abyss dans le manoir Nightray ?!

-Hum, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Concéda Break. Mais, cela risque d'être compliqué...

-Ça m'est égal ! Le coupa Elliot. J'arriverai à la ramener ! D'ailleurs je compte m'y rendre demain et ne pas perdre de temps !

-Cela me semble être une solution envisageable... Acquiesça Sharon. Et pour revenir, je pourrais essayer de vous retrouver avec Eques et de vous ramener tous !

-Si vous le dites Miss... Mais tout d'abord, qui se rendra là-bas...

-Moi ! Cria Elliot en coupant de nouveau la parole à Break.

-Ça, je crois qu'on l'avait compris... D'autres volontaires ?!

-Oui, moi ! Dit Sarah en levant la main.

-Toi ?! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Commenta Elliot.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, si j'y vais c'est uniquement pour sauver mon amie !

Elliot se tut en comprenant que les deux filles étaient amies. Il soupira puis valida à contre-cœur l'arrivée de Sarah. Léo se proposa de venir lui aussi, car, comme il le dit : "je dois rester aux cotés de mon maître". Pour résumer, Elliot, Sarah et Léo allaient se rendre le lendemain dans l'Abyss. La seule chose qu'on pouvait leur souhaiter était : "BON VOYAGE !"

_à suivre...  
_


	10. mission sauvetage !

Ouais ! Je suis pas en retard !Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 10, qui à été exeptionellement par une autre personne cette fois-ci (j'éspère qu'il n'y aura pas de trop grosses fautes... ^^') Bref, je souhaitais aussi vous dire que je posterais peut-être plus tar cet ans-ci car je suis aussi en train d'écrire une autre fic' (comme je vous l'avais dit). Bref, voila... Enjoy ?! =D

* * *

**Mission sauvetage !**

Le lendemain matin, très tôt le matin, Elliot était déjà habillé et secouait Léo pour se rendre dans l'Abyss. Celui-ci dormait encore et ne supportait pas que son maître le réveil à une telle heure. Le colérique finit par péter un câble puis tira la couverture, vers lui afin de faire lever Léo. Très mauvaise idée, car quand quelqu'un empêchait Léo de dormir, ou pire, qu'il lui enlève sa couverture, Léo serait incontrôlable... Elliot se retrouva donc avec trois bosses sur la tête et un poing dans la gueule, en bonus, il eu le droit d'attendre que Léo ai bien dormit pour pouvoir se rendre tous ensemble devant la porte des Nightray menant à l'Abyss. De plus, Sarah qui avait pris trois plombs à se préparer fit retarder la troupe. Enfin, passons, ils se rendirent donc devant les portes puis y entrèrent (logique, ils allaient pas rester planter devant à l'admirer...).

...

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le monde qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir disparus d'un coup. Tous les trois n'imaginaient pas l'Abyss comme ça, leurs livres racontaient que c'était un lieu de terreur où les Chaînes régnaient. Mais vu des leurs propres yeux, ce n'était pas si chaotique que ça...

-L'Abyss n'a rien à voir avec celle que mes romans décrivaient ! S'exclama Sarah choquer.

-En effet, je n'imaginais pas que ça ressemblait à ça... Enfin bon, ne nous laissons pas distraire par ce paysage et mettons nous en route ! Commenta Elliot.

-Ne fait pas le chef, ça me saoul ! Critiqua la demoiselle.

-J'temmerde !

-Ça suffit vous deux ! Les arrêta Léo. Au cas où vous l'aurez oublier, on est venus pour ramener Mél' alors vos disputes ça commence à bien faire !

Après ce petit conflit, nos trois compères se mirent en route vers...vers...vers rien en faite... Ba oui, personne ne savais où pouvais bien se trouver Mél' et la retrouver allait être une longue affaire... De plus, les Chaînes commençaient à arriver chacune leurs tours, toutes plus pitoyable les unes des autres. Cette dimension était énorme, alors comment avoir le moindre espoir de retrouver une personne qui pourrait peut-être déjà être rentrer par je ne sais quel moyen dans le "vrai" monde ?!

-Dites, demanda Sarah, vous avez pas l'impression qu'on tourne en rond ?!

-Dit pas n'importe quoi, cet endroit est immense, on peut pas avoir déjà fait le tour ! La corrigea Elliot.

-...il me semblait avoir déjà vu ce rocher...

-Idiote ! Ces pierres sont partout, ça ne veux pas dire qu'on est passer par là ! Grogna le grand colérique.

-Pfff, vieux borner !

-Vielle peaux !

-Bon ça commence à me saouler ! Leurs gueula Léo en les frappant tous les deux (un peu moins fort pour Sarah, car c'est quand même une fille...).

-C'EST LUI/ELLE QUI A COMMENCER ! Dirent les deux en pointant l'autre du doigt.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Alors maintenant, vous avancer et vous la fermer ! C'est clair ?!Demanda le noiraud en les menaçant de son poing.

-Très clair... Répondirent les deux martyres.

Ils finirent par enfin se mettre en route. Cela faisait un petit moment que nos trois compères marchaient, et évidement, Sarah finit par péter les plombs.

-BON ELLE EST OU CETTE PUTAIN DE MELODY MERDE ?! SI JE LA RECROISE ELLE VA VOIR SE QUI VA LUI A...

Sarah fut couper par un cailloux qui lui atterris sur la tête et la fit tomber par terre, tellement il était fortement envoyer. Le coup était envoyer depuis assez loin, et le cailloux ne s'était surement pas envoyer tout seul, ni à cause d'une Chaîne. Sarah et les autres allèrent donc dans la direction d'où venait la pierre et finirent par trouver un endroit remplis de ruines de maisonnettes. Dans ce décor pour le moins, inquiétant, était déposé une petite table sur laquelle trônait une boite de... de...

-DES GÂTEAUX ! S'écria Sarah en fonçant vers la table.

-Crétine, ils sont peut-être empoisonnés, n'en mange pas ! La stoppa Elliot.

-Oula, t'a trop lus Blanche-Neige mon vieux... Nan mais sérieux, la Volontée de l'Abyss n'est pas une sadique jusqu'à nous laisser crever de faim ! Si y a des Gâteaux sur cette table, c'est évidement pour qu'on les manges, andouille ! S'empressa de contrer la décoiffer.

Sarah s'apprêtait à engloutir une de ces petites merveilles, quand une silhouette surgis de l'ombre, le pied en direction de la tête de Sarah, que malheureusement celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La petite châtain, se ramassa par terre, une énorme bosse sur la tête, puis quand celle-ci essaya de se relever, la personne qui l'avait heurter dit :

-PAS TOUCHE A MON TRÉSOR ! JE LES AI TROUVER LA PREMIÈRE, ILS SONT A MOI, A MOAAAAAAAAAAA !

A en comprendre ce que disait cet inconnus, c'était une fille. La demoiselle se trouvait près de Sarah, mais malheureusement, on ne voyait pas son visage. En revanche, Sarah remarqua quelque chose de très troublant, la voix de cette jeune fille lui était très familière... Elliot et Léo qui étaient juste un peu plus loin, remarquèrent aussi que la personne en face d'eux n'était pas quelqu'un d'inconnus. Le brouillard s'appesa, et les quatre personnes purent enfin se voir, et là fut une énorme surprise...

-... Mel' ?!

-Elliot ?!

En effet, celle qui ce tenait devant eux, n'était autre que Mélody ! Depuis tous ce temps qu'ils la cherchaient, c'était elle qui arriva devant eux. A voir la tête choquer que faisait Mél', on comprenait bien que la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver dans l'Abyss.

-MELODYYYYYYYYYYYYY !JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN !

-Sarah ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l...

-T'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, je te le promet !

A peine Sarah eue finit sa phrase, Mélody entra dans une colère inconsidérée. Elle cogna son amie sur la tête, la secoua dans tous les sens puis pris tous ce qu'elle trouvait à coté d'elle et lui jetait à la figure, évidement, Elliot et Léo n'avaient pas de traitement de faveur.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA BANDE DE MARIOLES ?! VOUS AVEZ PERDUS LA TÊTE OU QUOI ?!

-Mais, essayaient les trois souffres-douleurs, Mélody ! Qu'est-ce qui te pr...

-SILENCE ORDURES, JE NE VOUS AI PAS PERMIS DE PARLER ! Les coupa l'enragée. J'allais sortir de l'Abyss vite fait bien fait, en liant un pacte avec la première Chaîne venue, et vous, vous débarquer comme ça, me ralentir dans ma tâche ! VOUS AVEZ CRUS QUE C'ÉTAIT LA FÊTE OU QUOI ?! Qu'on trouve tous une Chaîne sera encore plus long ! Et puis quand on reviendra, qui vous dit que les autres n'aurons pas 30 ans de plus ?!

-Mél', faut pas t'énerver pour si p...

-TU VAS LA BOUCLER ESPÈCE D'EMMERDEUR ESSERVEULER ?! J'AI PAS FINIS ! En plus d'être venus me ralentir, vous êtes venus me chercher en pensant que j'étais une incapable sans intérêt, et cette idée me déprime à un point inimaginable ! Et le plus important, vous êtes tous les trois entrer dans l'Abyss sans savoir quel danger il s'y trame ! Si j'étais revenus dans le vrai monde et que j'aurais entendus que vous n'étiez pas revenus, je ne m'en serait jamais remise !

-... désoler Mélody... Avouèrent les trois concerner.

-Pfff, vous êtes irrécupérable, sachez que je vous en voudrais pendant un petit moment !  
Les trois autres se dévisageaient, légèrement honteux, puis Sarah se redressa et afficha un sourire comme pas possible. Elle se rapprocha de Mélody (oui, Sarah c'était écarter d'elle quand Mélody la poursuivait avec ses pierres...) et proposa son idée.

-Mél' tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le moyen de retourner hors de cette dimension, puisque nous avons la solution ! Eques, la Chaîne de Sharon va tous nous ramener sain et sauf dans notre bonne époque !

-Mais oui tu as raison Sarah, confirma Léo, la veille nous nous étions mis d'accord avec elle pour qu'elle nous téléporte au manoir des Nightray !

-Vraiment ?! Se calma la demoiselle. ...dans se cas, excuser-moi pour mon attitude exagérer...

-C'est pas grave Mél-chérie, répondit Sarah, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des petits moments de défoulements ! Et puis, on ne peut pas te resiter quand tu fais cette tête là.

Mélody rougit, mais fit tous pour ne pas le par-être. Elliot essaya de parler télépatiquement (comme il disait) avec Sharon pour qu'elle les fasses retourner d'où ils venaient, mais, nos trois compères avaient oublier de se connecter la veille avec la Rainsworth. Et malheureusement, il était impossible de faire de la "télépathie" là où ils étaient... Quand Elliot s'en rendus compte, il essaya de la cacher pour que Mélody ne répète pas son câble, mais... la jeune fille qui s'en doutait déjà, remarqua les grimaces de son frère-adoptif puis comme il y a quelques minutes, entra dans une colère noir.

Nos trois autres camarades se retrouvèrent donc avec de gros bleus sur la tête et d'énormes bosses sur le crane... Mélody c'était excusée pour rien, et le pire, c'était qu'ils étaient tous coincer ici pour un bon moment... Ils se mirent donc à marcher (puisqu'il avaient que ça à faire) en essayant (je dis bien essayer...) de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

-Et si on se séparait en deux groupes ?! Proposa Léo.

-Et comme ça on se perdra encore mieux, NAN MAIS SA VA PAS BIEN ?! Gueula Elliot.

-C'est pas une si mauvaise idée... Affirma Sarah.

-Si Mél' est d'accord alors mon idée sera prise ! Se venta le binoclard.

-HE ! C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense toi Mél' ?!

-... Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égale... Répondit la boudeuse.

-Ca fait donc trois votes ! On va former deux groupes alors.

-HEEE ! ELLE A PAS DIT QU'ON PRENDRAIS VOTRE IDEE !

-La majorité gagne toujours Elliot, ne sois pas mauvais perdant. Le taquina Sarah, amusée.

-LA FERME LA DEMIE-PORTION ! T'EST PAS MI...

-BON AVEZ FINIS DE VOUS ENGUEULEZ LA ?! RAS-LE-BOL DE VOUS ENTENDRE ME GUEULER DANS LES OREILLES ! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS FORMEZ DEUX GROUPES ET VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE CHIER ! Cria Mélody, plus qu'énerver.

-...

C'est ainsi que nos quatre compagnons se "séparèrent". Léo se mit avec Sarah, et comme vous l'aurez surement compris, Elliot n'eus pas le choix et du se mettre avec Mélody, et comme Mél' boudait encore, il y avait une grosse ambiance... Elliot n'osait pas engager la conversation, de peur de se prendre un coup dans la tête, (chochoooote !). Ils marchaient tous les deux (Mélody devant) sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Elliot essaya tout de même de parler, et sortis ceci :

-Euh, Mél', je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauver quand on étaient chez Yura. ...merci...

-...

-Mais en faite d'où elle te venait cette Chaîne ?! Tu la trouver o...

-Peu importe où je l'ai trouver ! La vraie question est plutôt pourquoi tu m'as mentis ?!

- ?!

-Tu m'avais promis de rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive, et au lieu de ça, tu te rabaisse au dernier moment et tu te laisse aller. Tu aurais du résister ! Mourir, c'est trop facile, et puis en plus c'est toi qui le disait tout le temps ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé comprendre nous ?! Et puis...

Mélody n'eus pas le temps de finir ça phrase, quand surgit une grosse Chaîne équeurrante avec une tête de bambin et des pattes d'araignée. Elle s'approcha d'eux en lançant de grosses toiles dans leurs direction. Tendis que nos deux compères fuyaient, une toile s'accrocha au pied de Mélody, elle était très solide et la couper s'avérait déjà très dure. De plus, cette toile l'entrainait avec elle, en direction de la bouche du bébé. Mél' essayait de s'agripper à tous ce qu'elle trouvait dans son chemin, en vain... La Nightray allait bientôt être dévoré, quand une main l'agrippa et la tira de l'autre coté. C'était la main d'Elliot, et en même temps de la tirer, il essaye de couper la toile grâce à son épée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Mélody terrifiée. Fuis tant qu'il en ai encore temps !

-Je n'irais nul part sans toi ! Accroche toi à moi et ne discute pas !

-Tu es bien plus têtus qu'une mule ma parole ! Cette Chaîne ne lâchera pas, si tu reste ici toi aussi elle te dévorera à son tours ! Alors vit ! Ne me fait pas t'avoir sauver pour rien Et puis...

-Tu vas la boucler à la fin ?! S'énerva Elliot. Tu es mal placer pour donner des leçons quand tu ne les appliques pas toi même ! Je t'ai dit que je ne partirais pas sans toi, et ce n'est pas une petite bornée dans ton genre qui va me faire changer d'avis ! On arrivera tous à partir de cette dimension, sain et sauf, je te le promet !

Ce qu'Elliot venait de dire, les fit rougir légèrement. Il tira de plus en plus fort, mais la toile qui était très solide ne se brisa pas, et les emporta ! Ils allaient être engloutis par cette créature, quand soudain, Léo et Sarah arrivèrent afin de la détruire. Léo tirait au pistolet, et Sarah lui envoya une dague en plein dans la tête. Ils finirent par réussir à les sortir de là et à tuer cet abomination. Mél' et Elliot s'apprêtaient à les remercier, quand une lumière blanche qui venait de loin se rapprocha d'eux et les envoya loin...

Mélody :

... Où suis-je ?! Je me souviens de rien ! Juste que j'étais avec Elliot, une Chaîne nous à attaquer puis Léo et Sarah sont venus nous aider. Et après ?! Le vide total. Je me rappelle juste d'avoir vus une lumière blanche, et une jeune fille en larme qui me disait :

-"... toi aussi tu t'en vas..."

Qui c'était ? Aucune idée. Enfin passons, ce n'est plus important, maintenant il faut juste que j'ouvre les yeux et que je revienne à moi...

...

En me réveillant, j'aperçois une personne ressemblant vaguement à Sarah, sauf que je crois que c'est un homme, il à les cheveux plus longs qu'elle et un éventail cache ses lèvres. Lui aussi est coiffé d'un jolis épis rouge flamboyant, comme ces cheveux. Serait-il un travestis ?! Il finit par m'apercevoir et une autre personne qui était de l'autre coté du lis (oui, j'étais dans un lit là, apparemment)me demande à ça place :

-Mademoiselle Mélody, vous vous êtes enfin réveiller ?!

-Reim ? C'est vous ?! Où suis-je s'il vous plait ?

-Dans le manoir des Barma, répondit l'autre homme, vous avez dormis pendant deux jours...

-Et Elliot et les autres ?! Demandais-je inquiète.

-Ils sont rentrer eux aussi, ne vous inquiétés pas. Reposez-vous un peu, vous en avez besoin. Me conseilla Reim.

Je suivis son conseille et me rendormis. En effet, j'étais vraiment épuiser...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Une petite review s'il te plait, ça ne coute rien =3 !


	11. de retour

Pitier , ne me taper pas !Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais c'est pas de ma faute (bon si mais bon...) ! Alors je vous demanderait donc de lire ce chapitre sans tenir compte de ce petit (grand) detail... Aller, enjoy ! ^_^

* * *

**De retour**

Quand je me réveillai, j'aperçus l'horloge qui indiquait quatre heures. J'avais vraiment dormi longtemps dit donc... J'essayai d'allumer la lampe près de moi afin d'y voir plus clair; la pièce était déserte, personne, même pas une sour...

-HAAAAAAAAA !

Je me roulai dans ma couverture afin de me protéger du monstre que je venais d'apercevoir, quand une main super flippante la retira et se jeta sur moi.

-PITIÉ ! NE ME TUEZ PAS !JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR SI TÔT !Criai-je afin d'arrêter ce psychopathe.

-Mais enfin Mél', c'est moi, Sarah !

Je regardai attentivement et m'aperçus qu'en effet, l'individu qui m'avait arraché le bras (siiiii gentiment...) n'était autre que cette chère Sarah...

-Ouh putain, tu m'as fait peur sérieux, j'ai cru que t'étais un pédophile ou un violeur...

/SBAF/ Je me retrouvai dès le matin (façon de parler...) avec une grosse bosse sur la tête... Apparemment, la petite "Barma" n'avais pas apprécié la remarque que je venais de faire à son sujet. N'empêche, c'était vrai...

- Pourquoi tu me frappes ?! Je voulais juste te dire tes quatre vérités ! Lui avouai-je en pleurnichant.

/SBAF/ Deuxième bosse du matin, franchement, ça allait devenir un habitude... Sarah n'eut pas le temps de m'engueuler car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup en laissant entrer Elliot et Léo. Comme toujours, Elliot ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer et il n'en fait qu'a sa tête, c'est bien connu...

-Ça va Mél ?! On t'a entendue crier et on a accourut ! !...

Il se stoppa dans son début de phrase en apercevant comment nous étions Sarah et moi : comme la décoiffée s'était jetée dans mes bras, Sarah se retrouvait au dessus de moi, à quatre pattes si je puis dire, toutes les deux sur un lit. Le mix de tous ces détails donnait un truc assez... SUSPECT ! Les deux garçons nous observaient avec des yeux ronds et devaient surement se demander ce que nous faisions, ce qui rendit leurs joues légèrement roses... L'expression de Sarah vira d'un coup à la gêne, de plus, elle avait le visage tout rouge tellement elle était embarrassée. Enfin, il faut avouer que je n'étais pas mieux... Après quelques longues secondes (minutes) d'observation, Sarah finit par s'écarter, elle me laissa reprendre mes esprits puis je pus enfin tout leur dire.

-Hum, en faite Mél' à paniqué en voyant mon visage, c'est tout... Raconta Sarah toujours aussi rouge qu'avant.

-Je vois... Commenta Elliot, toujours aussi suspicieux. Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ?!

-ROH ! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire sérieux ?! Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut, merde ! Si elle avait des attirances pour moi qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre deux filles ensembles ?!

Les trois autres étaient juste scotchés, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que celle qui venait de dire ça n'était autre que... MOI ?! Nan ! J'ai pas osé dire ça en public ?! Je sentis mes joues roses virer au rouge tomate, et afin de ne pas les faire penser quoique ce soit, j'intervins juste après pour me corriger.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas hein ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais cette folle dingue... Et elle aussi ! Ne vous faites pas de films hein !

-Mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimaiiiiiiiiiis ! Rajouta Sarah en se rejetant sur moi, tout en pleurnichant.

-DÉGAGE DE LA OU JE T'EN COLLE UNE ! La menaçai-je en m'écartant d'elle. Enfin, j'aimerais tout de même savoir où on est là ?!

-Nous sommes dans le manoir des Barma, répondit Léo, et apparemment nous sommes revenus à la même époque.

-En effet, même qu'on s'est tous réveillé à un endroit différent, clama Elliot. Par exemple, Léo était dans la maison Fiona, et Sarah s'est réveillée dans la demeure des Rainsworth. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu de chance en me réveillant dans le manoir des Vessalius... Oz m'a retardé tout le temps que tu dormais... pst, quelle plaie celui-là !

-C'est bizarre par contre, toi t'as dormi deux fois plus longtemps que nous... Avoua Sarah, perplexe.

-Hum... C'était peut-être parce que Mél' étaient une contractante... Proposa Léo.

-Ouais peut-être qui sait... Mais... cela vous dérangerait de partir pour que je puisse me changer ?!...

Les trois s'aperçurent qu'en effet j'étais toujours en pyjama et qu'il m'était légèrement impossible de m'habiller... Ils finirent par sortir, j'attrapai des habits (posés sur une chaise à côté) puis les mit en vitesse afin de ne pas les faire trop attendre. Après avoir tout enfilé, (chemise, jupe, collants et bottes), je pus enfin aller les rejoindre en-bas. La fenêtre laissait entrevoir un temps maussade : une averse accompagnée de vent s'exposaient derrière cette vitre. L'orage ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver... Je descendis les escalier qui menaient au hall, là-bas Sarah, Elliot et Léo m'y attendaient.

-Ah, te voila! S'exclama Elliot en me voyant arriver. Nous allons y aller alors, la calèche nous attend dehors.

-Oui, j'arrive. Acquiesçais-je.

Sarah ruminait à l'idée de me quitter, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude mais bon. Je lui dis au revoir, puis nous pûmes nous séparer et nous rendre au manoir des Nightray, pendant qu'elle restait ici avec son oncle (Rufus Barma). Nous finîmes par rentrer ; le temps n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi gris, c'était déprimant. A l'intérieur du manoir se tenaient Gilbert et Vincent, ils avaient tous les deux des têtes affolées, (surtout Gil'). Le blond aux yeux vairons s'avança vers Elliot puis lui dit :

-...Ton père s'est fait décapité par le chasseur de têtes...

En entendant ce que venait de dire le plus jeune des deux frères, Elliot écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Nous étions tous les trois dans le choc total, que ressentait-il après la terrible annonce du blondinet ?! De la haine ! C'était évident, Elliot devait surement vouloir tuer cet assassin qui avait décapité toute sa famille, que lui restait-il maintenant ?! Vincent rajouta que l'enterrement de tous les membres qui restaient, (Vanessa et ses parents) se passerait le lendemain. En entendant ça, le Nightray monta dans sa chambre sans rien dire. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait surement être en larmes ; le voir ainsi était très rare, et quand c'était le cas, il y avait toujours une raison valable. Léo et Gilbert le suivirent, tandis que Vincent resta là devant moi. De légères larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, ça n'allait pas du tout, Elliot n'avait jamais mérité de vivre un truc pareil. Tout ce qui s'acharnait sur lui d'un coup, c'était de la pure torture ! D'abord Vanessa, ensuite sa mère, ensuite lui, puis enfin son père ?! Qui était le prochain sur cette liste meurtrière ?! N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'arrêter ce fou ?! Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond qui se tenait devant moi, ainsi qu'un petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne parte dans une autre direction. Vincent était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire ?!

_Le lendemain :_

Les cloches sonnaient, sauf que cet événement n'avait rien d'un mariage... Elles célébraient la fin d'une vie, enfin, de plusieurs vies plutôt... L'orgue jouait, tous les convives portaient du noir, un mouchoir à la main, c'est ainsi que l'on fêtait les funérailles de trois personnes enchainées à leurs cercueils pour toujours. Toute la noblesse s'était réunie pour assister à ce deuil, chacun déposait une rose sur les tombes, puis nous disait "toutes mes condoléances". Tous ces hypocrites qui n'ont rien à faire là, ce n'est que par pure politesse qu'il sont venus. Ils n'en pensent pas un mot, ils me donnent vraiment la gerbe. Leur expression qui nous renvoie toute leur pitié au visage, qu'il se la garde ces nobles à la con, on n'en a pas besoin ! Oui, je suis malpolie, et alors ?! Si je suis énervée ?! Oui je le suis ! Elliot n'avait pas besoin d'avoir autant de cadavres sur les bras ! Et puis pour quelle raison sont-ils morts je vous prie ?! Ils sont morts parce qu'un psychopathe les a tués, et à cause d'une putain de Chaîne qui ne sert à rien ! Sarah et Léo sont aussi présents, mais la plupart des invités sont des têtes inconnues, que ce soit pour Elliot ou pour moi.

Quand tout le monde eut mit sa rose, les cercueils furent emmenés aux emplacements convenus, puis ils furent enterrés. Comme hier, la pluie était au rendez-vous, mais cela ne gêna pas le croque-mort pour accomplir sa tache. La cérémonie se termina, les nobles repartirent d'où ils venaient, et nous trois, (Elliot, Léo et moi) firent de même.

Cela allait déjà faire environ trois jours que le deuil s'était passé, les cours allaient bientôt recommencer, et Elliot ne s'était surement pas encore remis de la mort des membres de sa famille. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus, ni à Léo, ni à moi. Il partait, s'enfermait dans sa chambre et ne revenait que pour les repas. Enfin passons, aujourd'hui fut seulement le premier jour ensoleillé depuis notre retour de l'Abysse, cela faisait quelque chose. J'avais proposé à Sarah de venir passer la journée avec nous, enfin, quand je dis que je l'ai invitée, c'est surtout elle qui est venue squatter... Comme les autres jours, Elliot restait à penser dans sa "prison" si je puis dire, tandis que nous (Sarah, Léo et moi) parlions ensemble.  
-Dites, vous pensez qu'Elliot ne va pas s'en remettre ?! Demandai-je aux deux autres.  
-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Léo, il lui faudra un peu de temps évidement avant de s'en remettre, car c'est quand même quelque chose de difficile. Mais je pense qu'il va très bientôt se remettre à nous parler, ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Pff, comme si m'inquiétais ! Rétorquais-je en rougissant. S'il veut passer sa vie tout seul c'est son problème après tout ! J'aimerais juste qu'il passe pas son temps enfermé dans cette PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE DE MERDE !

-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui il devrait se montrer, affirma Léo, vu le temps qu'il fait, ça devrait le réjouir, du moins, je l'espère...

-J'avoue que de rester dans une pièce sombre pendant qu'il fait si beau, c'est un peu bête. Rajouta Sarah.

- ! Eh ! S'il ne veut pas sortir, on a cas l'obliger en utilisant les grands moyens ! Proposai-je en affichant un sourire des plus sadique qu'il soit.

-?

-Muahaha, je vois bien le genre, haha, on va l'obliger à sortir grâce à mon arme secrète à laquelle personne ne résiste !

- ?

-LE GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAT !

-... Firent les deux autres, toujours aussi bavards...

-Mais oui, olala, acclamez-moi, ch'uis trop une mine d'information sérieux ! (Je suis très modeste hein ?!) Le gâteau, c'est quand même la meilleure "sucrerie" au monde, personne ne peut résister à ça !

Sarah et Léo étaient un peu pessimistes au début, puis ils finirent par accepter, c'est ainsi que nous préparions ce fameux gâteau au chocolat à l'extérieur.

Une heure passa, et nous pûmes enfin voir notre "chef-d'œuvre". Je m'empressai donc de lui couper une part et d'aller lui apporter. Sa porte était toujours close, je fus donc obligée de toquer à sa porte, ce que malheureusement ne connaissait pas Elliot...

"TOC TOC"

-C'est qui ?!

-C'est le père Noël qui t'apporte un cadeau que tu vas surement apprécier ! Seulement pour cela, il faut que tu m'ouvres ! J'ai...

J'allais commencer ma phrase, quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit super rapidement, la main d'Elliot agrippa mon bras puis me tira dans la chambre. A peine entrée qu'il referma la porte à clé. je ne pensait pas qu'il m'ait tirée seulement pour prendre le thé...

-Elliot qu'est-ce qui t'arri...

-Tu sais quand le type est venu nous donner le testament de mes parents, tu t'en rappelles hein ?!

-Euh, oui...

-Et bien dedans il y avait une lettre, et cette lettre t'était adressée. Je n'ai évidement pas pu m'en empêcher, et je l'ai lue. C'était ma mère qui l'avait écrite, et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette lettre ?!

-Bah... J'en sais rien...

-Et bien je vais te le dire moi ce qu'elle disait cette lettre ! Ma mère t'annonçait que si tu avais été amenée dans notre manoir, c'est parce que tu étais sa fille !

?! Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce scénario de tragédie ?! Et bientôt tu vas m'annoncer que tu es mon père c'est ça ?!

-... Mais ça ferait de toi...

-Non ! Tout n'est pas si simple... Ma mère t'a eue avec un autre homme, mais comme aucun des deux ne pouvait te garder, il t'ont confiée à des paysans. Mon père a finit par le savoir, et il a voulut te ramener pour que tu ai quand même le droit de vivre avec ta mère. Elle comptait te le dire après la cérémonie, mais n'a pas put... En faite, tu es un peu, ma demie-sœur.

-Mais alors, c'est qui mon père ?! Demandais-je, perdue.

-Je n'en sais rien, elle ne l'a pas mentionné... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Quand j'ai vu qu'il restait encore quelqu'un de ma famille je me suis promis quelque chose : quoiqu'il advienne, je ferais tout pour que nous restions ensemble !

En entendant ce que venait de me dire Elliot, mes joues prirent une couleur rougeâtre, et sans m'en rendre compte, je collais ma tête contre son torse, et mes bras l'entourèrent. En me voyant comme ça, Elliot ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour. Tout en restant contre lui, je repris la parole :

-Non ! C'est faux Elliot ! C'est moi qui te protègerai, je ne te laisserai pas mourir une seconde fois. Car après tout, tu resteras toujours mon Elliot-ni ! Lui dis-je en affichant un sourire sincère.

Elliot-ni ?! Dit donc, ça faisait sacrément longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça ! Cela remontait environ à quand j'avais 5-6 ans. Il sourit à son tour, puis posa sa main sur ma tête.

-Alala, ça fait bizarre de devenir grand frère quand on est le dernier de la famille. Avoua-t-il en rigolant.

Elliot finit par retrouver le sourire, puis par revenir avec nous. Nous mangions le gâteau qu'on avait préparé, puis nous profitions des derniers jours de vacances qu'il nous restait avant de reprendre l'école.

_à suivre...  
_

* * *

! Vous etes choquer ? Laisser tout de même une review s'il vous plait ?! =D


	12. changements

Bonjour, merci de continuer à me lire, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et sachez aussi que sans vous, je ne serais pas là 3 (oula, je m'égère là...) ! Enfin, je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**changements**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que nous sommes rentrés de vacances, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses... Tout d'abord, ma frange a poussé (ça tout le monde s'en fout !) j'ai donc du la raccourcir, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien de changer de coiffure, alors je me suis fait une mèche sur l'œil gauche chez le coiffeur. Ensuite, point un tout petit peu plus intéressant, mais pas trop non plus, (on progresse !) j'ai demandé à Elliot de quoi parlait "Holy knight", résultat, il m'a fait un résumé d'une heure (environ) puis pour ne pas le vexer j'ai lu le premier tome et je suis devenue accro, conséquence: à la sortie du prochain livre, on va se disputer pour l'avoir... Je pourrais vous citer tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans la semaine, mais ce serait une perte de temps. Car quelque chose de bien plus "palpitant" s'est produit, et c'est justement de quoi je voulais vous parler !

_Flash-back :_

-Dit Mél', je pourrais devenir ta valette s'teuplais ?!

Sarah venait de me poser une question à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue de sa part. Nous étions lundi, il était midi et nous mangions tous ensembles (Sarah, Elliot, Léo et moa) dans la cantine. Tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi pour attendre ma réponse, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censée répondre ?!

-Euh... Pourquoi ?! Ça changerait quoi ?!Demandais-je timidement.

-Eh bien ça te sert de protection, c'est quelqu'un qui fait tes corvées, qui t'assiste toujours dans ce que tu fais, et qui est le plus proche de toi ! Nous répondit Elliot.

-Dit comme ça, c'est pas très tentant... Avouais-je, blasée. On a l'impression que Léo est ton objet... (mais quel objet ?!... Ok j'arrête...)

-Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui compatit ! Souffla Léo. Et encore, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il me fait endurer ce tyran ! Je dois laver ses chaussettes sales, faire le ménage parce que MONSIEUR fout le bazar, tout le sale boulot quoi...

-Oh Elliot ! Ça ne va pas de maltraiter ce pauvre innocent de Léo ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?!

-EH ! MAIS TU VAS QUAND MÊME PAS LE CR...

-SILENCE !Le menaçais-je en faisant les gros-yeux (oui, je suis assez flippante quand je m'énerve...). Si tu tortures encore une fois Léo, je te jure que c'est toi qui va souffrir, c'est clair ?!

-Hé hé, soumis va ! Se moquèrent Sarah et Léo qui se tenaient juste à côté.

-VOS GUEULES ! JE VAIS V...

-C'EST CLAIR ?!

-...Oui, très clair...

-Super, dis-je en ré-affichant mon "sourire à la Léo". Bon, reprenons, qu'est-ce que tu veux Sarah ?!

-Être ta valette !

-... Hors de question !

-MAIS POURQUOI ?!Se lamenta la Lova.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute Elliot, tu l'as dissuadée ! Soupira Léo.

-MAIS, J'AI DIT QUOI ENCORE, MERDE ?!

-Non non, c'est pas à cause d'Elliot, c'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt ! Amies ça suffit non ?!

-NON JUSTEMENT ! Moi je veux être plus pour toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Dit-elle en rapprochant son visage du mien.

-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !Lui rétorquais-je en la cognant de façon à ce qu'elle s'envole dans les airs (en même temps, pas par terre non plus...). Et ouais, j'ai de la poigne. Tu vas arrêter tes conneries oui ?!

-MAIEUH... Pourquoi tu veux pas ?!

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Ch'uis pas handicapée comme Elliot moi ! Dis-je en le regardant et en montrant un petit sourire sadique.

-LA FERME ! C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?! JE SUIS UNE VRAIE VICTIME SÉRIEUX ! ET TOI ARRÊTE DE RIRE IMBÉCILE ! Rétorqua-t-il en visant Léo qui se tordait de rire.

-Mais Mél' ! S'il te plait ! Supplia-t-elle en montrant une petite moue tout à fait craquante.

-Non ! L'arrêtais-je en me tournant pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de me "charmer".

-Si tu acceptes, je ferais ton thé tous les matins !

- ! TOUS LES MATINS SÉRIEUX ! Me retournais-je vers elle le sourire aux lèvres. Non, c'est un piège, faut pas que je me laisse embobiner !

-Tous les matins ! Répondit-elle en refaisant sa petite tête tout à fait mignonne.

-... RA ! Je verrais ok ?!

-COOL ! MERCIIIII !Dit-elle en me sautant dessus, de façon à ce que je sois gênée, ce qui marcha...

-C'est pas oui hein, alors te fais pas des idées surtout !

Pendant que Sarah exprimait sa joie, les deux garçons nous regardaient de loin en se demandant : "WTF ?!" Elliot plus que Léo...

Enfin passons, l'après midi se passa normalement et le repas aussi. C'est au moment d'aller dormir que tout changea...

_Dans la tête de Sarah :_

Nous avancions tranquillement en direction du dortoir quand soudain une fille s'approcha de nous. Elle était blonde, faisait environ la même taille que Mél' et avait de jolis cheveux ondulés. Elle nous sourit, enfin, elle lui sourit plutôt à elle , car moi, c'était comme si j'étais inexistante.

-Tu es bien Mélody Nightray c'est ça ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Acquiesça Mél'.

-Oh, enchantée ! Je m'appelle Lesly Rachel, ravie de te rencontrer !

-Euh, de même ? Je te présente Sar...

-Dit, l'interrompit-elle, est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plait ?!

! J'y crois pas ! Elle ose me snober, moi Sarah Lova, la seule et l'unique ! Et puis pour qui elle se prend ?! Me voler MA Mél', je vais lui régler son compte à elle ! Pourtant, quand elle lui parlait, Mél' souriait. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle jamais ça avec moi ?! Melody se tourna, me sourit puis me dit de ne pas l'attendre car elle prendrait un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je suivis son conseil puis me rendit dans la chambre. Je me préparai, brossage des dents, coiffage, déshabillage et habillage de pyjama et tout ce qui s'en suit. Après avoir fini de me préparer pour la nuit, je me lassai tomber dans mon lit puis attendis patiemment l'arrivée de Mél'. Je commençais à m'impatienter, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien dire cette blondasse à Mélody ?! En plus, c'est bizarre, normalement Mél' n'aime pas trop les blondes dans son genre. Elle finit par revenir, joyeuse, souriante, tout ce qu'elle ne faisait pas quand j'étais avec elle. Pourquoi ?

-Elle t'a dit quoi la "Rachel" ?

-Oh, rien d'important, on a juste papoté.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir ?!

-Bah elle a dit vouloir me parler, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

-Donc pendant 15 minutes, vous avez parlé en me laissant là poireauter comme une idiote, c'est ça ?!

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! J'ai le droit de vivre non ?!

-Je pensais que j'étais la seule... Mais appariement tu as du me mentir comme là maintenant !

-Arrête de dire ce qui te passe par la tête, je côtoie qui je veux, et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher! Maintenant, bonne nuit !

Nous nous couchâmes sous une ambiance très tendue. Je suis jalouse, oui et alors, même Mél' l'est, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de l'être aussi hein ?! Pff, roh et puis merde, on verras ça demain !

_Dans la tête de Mélody :_

Le lendemain, quand je vis le réveil, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri effrayé qui ressemblait un peu à ça : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH" à quelques mots près, en apercevant l'heure qu'affichait "l'horloge". Normalement c'était Sarah qui me levait tous les matins car j'avais la bonne (ou mauvaise, à voir!) habitude de dormir assez longtemps, mais apparemment Sarah ne s'était pas apaisée depuis la discussion que nous avions eue hier soir... Quand je me levai, j'aperçus Sarah qui me regardait avec un air hautain très désagréable, elle arrangea son nœud puis s'en alla de la chambre sans rien dire, ni même en me regardant. L'attitude qu'elle avait me laissa scotchée pendant quelques secondes, mais je me remis assez vite de son départ afin de vite me préparer et d'avoir quand même le droit de manger (en fait c'était plus pour manger qu'autre chose...). Je me précipitai vers le réfectoire et aperçus Elliot et Léo qui mangeaient ensembles, ainsi que Sarah qui s'était mise à une table toute seule. Les deux garçons me regardèrent histoire de dire "mais qu'est-ce' tu fous là ?" et nous dévisagèrent (Sarah et moi) du regard. Je m'assis à leur table car je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner de si tôt vers la pauvre décoiffée, puis Léo me demanda, perplexe :

-Euh... Comment ça se fait que t'arrive que maintenant ?! Et puis t'étais pas censée avoir déjà mangé ?!

-Quoi ?! Nan, c'est juste que Sarah me boude parce que j'ai parlé à une autre fille hier soir . Donc on s'était un peu disputées la veille et là elle m'a pas réveillé, ce qui fait que je me suis réveillée bien plus tard que d'habitude...

-Ah bon? Nous, elle nous a dit que c'était toi qui était allée manger depuis longtemps et que tu l'avais laissée. Rajouta Elliot, qui comprenait de moins en moins la situation.

Je me tournai en direction de la décoiffée aux yeux verts qui ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur qu'il y a quelques minutes puis l'aperçus en train de se lever et d'aller en direction de la sortie. Elle ne me regarda même pas puis partit de son coté.

Pfff, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! C'est vraiment à cause de Lesly où quoi ?! Pourquoi elle m'évite, après tout, j'y suis pour rien si on veut me parler. Elle va quand même pas me reprocher d'être un aimant à pouffes, c'est pas ma faute ! Roh, et puis pourquoi c'est tout le temps avec elle que je me prends la tête, faut toujours qu'elle en rajoute une couche et qu'elle voit le mal partout. Merde à la fin ! Marre de toujours devoir faire comme elle le veut et de me plier à tous ses désirs, je fais ce que je veux, zut ! Et puis cette sotte de Lesly qui vient me parler, pourquoi elle me dit ça aussi, que Sarah a prétexté être mon amie afin de pouvoir côtoyer plus de gens... Balivernes! Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle ferait ça Sarah ?! Et puis...

-Mél', tu pleures ?! Me demanda Elliot.

En frottant ma joue je m'aperçus qu'en effet, une larme coulait. Quoi ?! Ça me faisait pleurer que Sarah ne vienne plus ?! Est-ce que ce que m'avait dit Lesly était vrai ?! Putain, pourquoi je pleure moi, ça va pas du tout, et puis de toute façon tout doit s'arranger, parce que Sarah est.. est ... Elle est quoi Sarah pour moi ?!

Je me frottai la joue afin d'effacer cette larme qui venait de couler puis les rassurai-je en disant que ce n'était rien (super l'excuse...). Enfin passons, après avoir fini de déjeuner avec ces deux blaireaux, (oula, tellement que cette embrouille avec Sarah m'énerve je me mets à insulter tout le monde, ça va pas ça...) je me mis en route vers les cours, je parlerais à Sarah à la récréation.

Pendant le français, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur ce que la prof' se tuait à nous expliquer, mais je pensais toujours au comportement étrange de Sarah. Comment pouvait-elle changer du jour au lendemain? Oh et puis merde, concentre-toi Mél', arrête de penser à elle là maintenant, tu lui parleras tout à l'heure, alors fais pas chier !

Quand nos deux cours du matin se stoppèrent (français et maths) je fonçai en direction du couloir, là où se trouvait la décoiffée.

-Sarah, j'ai à te parler, tu peux venir ?

-...

La jeune fille ne répondit pas puis tourna les talons dans un autre endroit en faisant comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue. Putain ! Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça merde, j'ai rien fait ! Et puis là elle commence sérieusement à m'irriter, si elle continue je vais vraiment la cogner, et sans me gêner en plus !

Tout le restant de la journée j'essayais de lui adresser un mot, sauf que cette énergumène réagissait exactement des mêmes manières ou parfois pire... SHIIIIT, j'ai besoin d'un défouloir sinon je crois que je vais exploser et lui dire ses quatre vérités !

-Eh, Mél', pourquoi tu fais des bruits bizarres, c'est carrément flippant ! Se moqua Elliot légèrement suivi de Léo.

-Elliot ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'emmerdes ! Dis-je d'un ton ferme et clair.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'avait dit ce pauvre dégénéré mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Vous voyez, quand j'ai dit que j'étais carrément énervée, je ne rigolais pas ! En plus, je les avais laissés tous seuls exactement comme l'avait fait Sarah, je m'en voulus un peu d'ailleurs, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller m'excuser alors je me rendis encore une fois vers Sarah. Cette fois elle se tenait dans la bibliothèque, elle était accoudée à une étagère et lisait. Je profitai du fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue afin de m'approcher et de lui reparler.

-Alors, j'attends une réponse !

La demoiselle ne répondit pas non plus et s'apprêta à repartir comme à ses habitudes, sauf que cette fois je l'agrippai par le bras puis la tirai vers moi.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça, je ne t'ai rien fait ! Si tu as quelque chose contre moi dis-le mais ne me snobe pas , j'ai horreur de ça !

-... J'en ai marre que tu me suives, lâche-moi.

-Pardon ?!

-Lâche-moi je t'ai dit ! J'en ai assez que tu me cours après toute la journée ! Et puis pour me demander ça en plus ! Aussi, je te demanderais d'arrêter de me parler, ça m'évitera tout contact avec toi.

-Ah ouais ?! Tu le prends comme ça ?! N'essaies même plus de m'adresser la parole !

-Je te promets de ne pas le faire.

-Mesdemoiselles, moins fort, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ! Dit la bibliothécaire.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comptais justement partir ! Rajoutai-je toujours aussi furieuse.  
Nous repartîmes chacune de notre coté. J'avais les nerfs sérieux, j'en avais marre qu'elle se comporte comme ça ! Et puis tout ça à cause d'une histoire si stupide, franchement je trouve ce genre de comportement pathétique... MERDE ! Pourquoi je pleures moi ?! Et dire que c'est cette idiote qui me met dans cet état ! Putain, j'en peux plus ! Et puis comment j'ai pu dire ces horreurs à Sarah ?! Je suis vraiment la reine des connes ! Maintenant, je ne la reverrai plus, elle est partie ! Et tout ça, c'est ma faute ! Pardon Sarah, pardon !

_Dans la tête de Sarah:_

... Et voilà, j'ai tout gagné ! Lesly va vite se re-rapprocher de Mél', je suis toujours aussi seule, (comme avant, en primaire) et le pire, c'est que ma meilleure amie me déteste ! Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues et un horrible sentiment de haine m'envahissait. Pas contre elle, contre moi-même ! Putain, je suis vraiment une bonne à rien, la seule personne que j'aimais et qui me comprenait le mieux venait de partir, et moi, je ne n'avais même pas essayé de l'arrêter, je suis pitoyable ! Oh et puis, c'est pas que de ma faute aussi ! Cette connasse de Lesly, qui me raconte de la merde comme quoi Mélody me jèterait bientôt, tss, et comme une conne j'y ai cru ! Putain ! Et pour enfoncer encore plus le clou, je l'ai rejeté avant qu'elle n'essaie de le faire, sauf que Mél' n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareil ! Mes joues sont trempées, les gouttes tombent toutes à la suite pour enfin s'abattre sur ma chemise que finira bientôt noyée. Je m'en veux Mélody, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

_Voix-off :_

-Hum, ça ne va pas du tout, au lieu de s'améliorer, ça a tourné à la catastrophe !

-Je suis d'accord, c'était vraiment terrifiant comme dialogue...

-Bon, et bien nous n'avons pas le choix, rétorqua Léo en fermant son livre, on va devoir un peu les pousser à se ré-apprécier hein !

-Mouais, mais c'est pas gagné... Continua Elliot.

C'est ainsi que les deux boys de cette histoire se mirent à chercher un plan afin d'aider ces pauvres demoiselles.

_A la fin de la semaine (samedi) :_

Eh non, leur histoire ne s'était toujours pas arrangée, pas encore... "Putain ça met un de ces temps !" me direz-vous, eh bien sachez que je suis absolument de votre avis ! Enfin, nos deux compères qui avaient "essayé" de trouver une solution emmenèrent la Lova dans la bibliothèque pour lui expliquer la stratégie :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, je n'ai pas besoin d'emprunter un livre moi !

-Idiote ! On vient pas là pour lire, on veux que toi et Mél' vous vous réconciliez, alors tu nous suis ! Commenta Elliot, toujours aussi aimable...

- ! Je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec elle !

-T'es stupide ou quoi ?! Tu veux rester seule tout...

-Pour être plus précise, je ne le peux pas...

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, intrigués, puis lui demandèrent de développer. Au début, Sarah refusa, puis quand Léo lui demanda en lui affichant un sourire, la jeune fille ne sut comment réagir à part rougir et obéir, toute gênée (ce Léo alors...)... En ayant finit tout son récit, la châtain (je sais pas si ça se dit...) laissa couler les pleurs qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis si longtemps. Elle venait de tout leur avouer, ses pensées, ce que lui avait dit Lesly le matin où Mél' dormait encore, et puis comment s'était passé cette séparation si rude. Les garçons se regardèrent l'air de dire "ça va p'tètre être plus compliqué qu'on le pensait..." quand soudain, une personne "surgit" de derrière la rangée de livre puis s'avança vers eux. Quand ils eurent remarqué sa présence, ils remarquèrent que celle qui se tenait devant eux n'était autre que Mél', et apparemment, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse...

-Sarah Lova, tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement ! Pleurer, n'est pas une attitude digne d'une personne comme toi !

-Mél'... Dit Sarah toujours en pleurnichant. Tu nous as entendus ?!

-Peu importe ! Est-ce le comportement que doit avoir une valette envers sa "maîtresse" ?! Réponds !

La jeune fille se figea en entendant ce que venait de dire son ancienne meilleure amie. Comment ça valette ?! Mélody continua :

-Alors maintenant tu te relèves et t'assumes un peu ton rôle, non mais !

-Mais, vu ce que tu viens d'entendre tu dois me haïr, je ne mérite pas d'être ta...

-TU VAS LA BOUCLER OUI ?! Tu crois franchement que c'est cette histoire qui va nous séparer ?! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème, quand t'es un valet, tu l'es à vis ! Tout retour en arrière est impossible alors maintenant tu te démerdes !

Sarah n'en revenait pas, elle ne s'était pas fait rejeter, au contraire, elle serait désormais enchainée au poste de valette de Mélody. Elle releva la tête et remarqua que sa soit-disant maîtresse n'était pas mieux foutue émotionnellement. En effet, la grande la regardait avec des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, puis qui venaient s'écraser sur son cou puis continuaient leur trajet...

-Mel'...

-Bon mesdemoiselles je vais vraiment vous demander de partir si vous ne vous calmez pas rapi...

-MAIS NOUS SOMMES CALMES ! Gueulèrent les deux jeunes filles extrêmement énervées, ce qui fit d'ailleurs taire la bibliothécaire...

Elle "s'envoyèrent" un regard puis Sarah se releva et fonça dans les bras de Mélody, toujours en pleurnichant. Les deux filles restèrent un moment comme ça tandis que les autres élèves (ainsi que la bibliothécaire) se posaient un peu des questions sur les relations qu'elles entretenaient... Sinon, Elliot et Léo était toujours assez près et observaient la scène sans rien dire, c'était un mix entre des blasés et des gens heureux, ce qui faisait juste un peu flipper... Bref, le lendemain elle firent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Enf of flash-back._

_Dans la tête de Mélody:_

Donc voilà ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette semaine riche en émotions. Tout était redevenu comme avant, et ce n'était pas plus mal... Ah, à part le coup avec la bibliothécaire : nous deux devions lui présenter des excuses, en plus d'être privées de bibliothèque pendant une semaine, ce qui arrangea bien Elliot, qui devait continuer "Holy Knight". Grrr, le fourbre ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Elliot ! JE NE LUI AI TOUJOURS RIEN DIT A PROPOS DE MES SENTIMENTS !

_à suivre..._

* * *

Si vous laissez une review, je vous offre... je vous offre... un café ?! =D Alors, ça vous tente ?! =)


	13. heure de colle

Qui s'est qui va se faire jetter des tomates dessus ?! C'est moiiiii !Sérieux, gomen, je voulais pas le poster aussi tard, gomen _ ! J'ai plusieurs fic's à gérer donc c'est assez compliquer (conscience : on s'en branle ! arrète de les faire chier et envoie l'histoire, salope !)... Oui oui j'y viens ! Bref, le disclamer, Mél', Sarah, Elliot et Léo m'apartiennent. Si ! Si si, je vous jures U_U. Bref, enjoy ! =D

* * *

**Heure de colle**

_Dans la tête d'Elliot :_

Nous étions mercredi, la dispute entre Mél' et Sarah était terminée depuis environ une semaine, et aujourd'hui n'était pas une jour comme les autres... Ce mercredi la suite de "Holy Knight" allait enfin être rangée dans la bibliothèque ! Muahaha, deux mois que je l'attendais putain, que d'émotion ! Mais évidemment, une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule... Comme j'avais montré la série à Mélody, qu'elle l'avait adorée et qu'évidemment elle avait lu tous les tomes parus nous étions deux à attendre sa sortie (3 si on compte Oz, mais lui on s'en fout !). Pff, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui montrer un livre tellement génial aussi ?! C'est une fille, et une fille ça ne doit pas aimer les livres d'aventures, alors pourquoi ELLE les aime elle ?! Enfin, revenons à nos affaires, le cours de maths allait se terminer dans 15 minutes, je n'aurais pas trop à attendre avant de découvrir mon précieux ! J'aperçus Mélody qui avait une tête de dépressive suicidaire, il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais apprécié les maths, et ne les a jamais trop comprises... Elle arrêta d'écouter les discours ennuyant du prof', que personne n'écoutait, soit dit en passant, pour fixer l'horloge se trouvant au dessus du tableau. Celle-ci affichait 12H15, c'est à dire qu'il ne restait plus que 10 longues minutes avant la sonnerie divine... Son regard bleuté se dirigea ensuite vers moi ; on pouvait bien voir que pour elle c'était une vraie compétition pour avoir ce merveilleux livre, que dis-je, roman génialissime des dieux ! Je lui rendit sa proposition de défi par un léger sourire. La cloche sonna. Ça y était, la guerre était déclarée !

_Dans la tête de Mélody :_

Oulala, que de stress en entendant cette maudite sonnerie retentir ! Je vis qu'Elliot avait une de ces niaques!M ais avant de nous engager dans une course contre la montre, le maudit prof' de cette foutue matière qui devrait être interdite, nous retint en notant sa gigantesque liste de devoirs... Quand il eut fini, je dis à Sarah de ranger mes affaires, puis me mis à courir le plus vite possible hors de la salle car j'étais plus loin de la porte qu'Elliot et que malheureusement je suis juste NULLE en course ! Le blond me rattrapa rapidement puis me devança, à mon plus grand malheur... Il courait extrêmement vite dis donc, normal pour un type qui arrive premier en course d'endurance aussi... La partie allait presque être jouée quand j'aperçus...un caillou... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, je ne réfléchit absolument pas puis m'empressai de le jeter sur...

_Sur la tête d'Elliot :_

PUTAIN ! Qui est l'abruti qui m'a envoyé cette chose dans la tête ?! Je me retournai puis aperçus Mélody qui me doubla en me tirant la langue de façon disons, très amicale hein...

-MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?! CA VA PAS DE LANCER DES CAILLOUX SUR LES GENS ?!

-On utilise les moyens qu'on veut pour arriver à ses fins, c'est pas toi qui me dira le contraire n'est-ce pas ?!

Elle me devança quand soudain apparurent Sarah et Léo sur notre passage. Mélody les dévia, je les poussais quand tout à coup, je m'aperçus que je trébuchais sur... CE PUTAIN DE PIED DE LEO DE MERDE ! Cet imbécile avait surement mis son pied exprès pour que je me ramasse la gueule par terre et que Mél' ait le livre avant ! Tout ça parce que hier je ne lui ai pas chanté de berceuse... Traitre ! Mais, attendez, vu que je ne suis pas loin de Mél', elle tombera aussi ! JE VAIS TOMBER SUR ELLE PUTAIN ! Elle se retourna légèrement et là...

"BADABOUM"

... Tous deux étions étalés sur le sol, dans une position plus qu'embarrassante. Je rougis violemment en comprenant que la situation était vraiment ambigüe puis fus suivi de très près par Mélody, qui approchait des tons cramoisis... Toujours aussi écarlates, nous nous apprêtions à nous relever quand nous entendîmes des bruits de pas approcher. Une personne surgit et malheureusement pour nous, il s'agissait d'un prof'. Ils nous observa, choqué, nous rougîmes encore plus qu'avant puis il s'écria :

-ELLIOT NIGHTRAY! VOUS AGRESSEZ DES JEUNES FILLES DANS LES COULOIRS? ET VOTRE SOEUR EN PLUS?! 1H DE COLLE!

-Mais monsieur ... Commença Mélody tellement gênée.

-PARCE QUE VOUS ETIEZ CONSENTANTE ?! NOUS SOMMES DANS UN LIEU PUBLIC AYEZ LA DESCENCE DE GARDEZ VOS ACTES EXHIBITIONISTES POUR VOUS ! 1H DE COLLE !

Il repartit par là d'où il venait, nous nous relevâmes sous les regards amusés des deux autres blaireaux qui étaient la cause de notre stupide heure de colle. Mais avant d'aller les étriper je me devais de m'excuser auprès de Mélody, parce que quand même tomber sur le sol et en plus se faire sanctionner, c'est pas génial...

-Vraiment, désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé... Dis-je en rougissant de plus belle...

-N'en parlons plus... M'interrompit-elle en se tournant pour ne pas laisser paraitre sa gène, que je comprenais très bien.

-Et bien Elliot ! C'est pas très propre tout ça ! Rajoutèrent les deux mongaux derrière en affichant un sourire comme pas possible.

-  
DEGAGEZ PUTAINS DE CAFARDS DE MES DEUX! Y'A RIEN A VOIR ! M'emportais-je tout rouge !

-N'empêche, c'est quand qu'on sera collés ?! Et avec qui ? Demanda Mélody perplexe.

-Bonne question, faudrait qu'on aille voir le tableau ou ils l'affichent ! Dis-je en l'entrainant avec moi.

_Dans la tête de Mélody:_

Nous partîmes voir qui se chargerait ce cette p*tain d'heure de merde ! Euh, heure de colle, autant pour moi. ROH et puis cet abruti qui s'imagine n'importe quoi aussi, comme si nous étions des délinquants qui faisaient des trucs interdits aux moins de 99 ans dans les couloirs. Franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête de délinquante ?! Oui ?! Eh bah merde ! On vit avec ses défauts, c'est tout ! Bref, nous feuilletions la liste des heures de colles, ce qui était fort cool, voir sympathique, puis trouvâmes enfin quand serait ce fameux moment de torture...

-Mademoiselle Liza Monet ?

-C'est qui cette pouffe ?! Intervins-je pas très convaincue par ce nom.

-Je crois que c'est une prof' d'SVT ! Rajouta Léo, toujours au courant de tout.

-Tu l'as déjà vue ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-Non, pas du tout ! Mais il parait qu'elle est hyper bizarre, et qu'un type trop chelou est toujours avec elle et qu'il fait que vous fixer...

-De nos jours on appelle ça un pédophile... Avouais-je, blasée.

-Et c'est à quelle heure ?! Nous interrogea Sarah.

-Hum... à 17 heures ce soir... Lui répondit Elliot, toujours un peu énervé.

-Donc vous avez le temps avant d'être avec cette Liza Monet ! Annonça Léo avec une pointe de sadisme dans son sourire.

-EH ! Rétorqua Elliot. Je viens de me souvenir qu'on est même pas passés à la bibliothèque !

-! OUIIII ! Enfin bon... maintenant... c'est pas comme si c'était le plus important...

-Comment ça pas important ?! C'est la chose la plus importante de cette journée !

-Mouais... Plus trop là...

-Dois-je en conclure que tu me laisse "Holy Knight" cette semaine ?!

-... Ouais vas-y...

-Merci ! Bon allez, à tout à l'heure, me dit-il en mettant sa main dans mes cheveux, de manière à me décoiffer, tu viens Léo ?!

Mes joues prirent un peu des couleurs, puis nous repartîmes aussi de notre coté avec Sarah, quand quelque chose m'échappa :

-Eh mais au fait, t'a rangé mon sac ?!

-Oui !

-Et il est où là ?

-Dans la classe !

-... TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA J'ESPERE ?!

-Bah t'avais dit de le ranger, pas de l'emporter, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même hein !

-Je vais la baffer je crois... Écoute moi bien, si tu ne me retrouves pas mon sac TOUT DE SUITE je te jure que je te ferais manger le sol, dis-je en faisant ma-tête-qui-fait-flipper-sa-mère-et-que-quand-tu-me-regardes-tu-meurs-tellement-je-fais-peur afin de bien me faire comprendre. C'est clair ? Rajoutai-je.

-Yes sir ! Dit-elle en fonçant à toute allure récupérer mes affaires du cours.

Je soupirai puis me rendis dans ma chambre afin de me reposer un peu avant d'aller manger. J'allais presque y arriver sans problèmes quand soudain j'entendis un léger bruit qui me fit tout de suite changer de direction. Plus j'avançais, plus j'entendais ces sons s'intensifier. Ça y est, j'avais enfin trouvé la créature la plus mignonne au monde, non pas Elliot, mais quelque chose de juste adorable, qui vous fait fondre dès que vous en apercevez un !J'avoue que cela ressemblait beaucoup à la définition d'un Elliot, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas lui. La soi-disant créature s'approcha puis se frotta à moi de façon si mignonne ! Je descendit à sa hauteur puis la pris dans mes bras. Franchement, ils sont si choux, je les adore !

-Euh Mélody, t'es carrément flippante quand tu caresses des chats, on dirait que tu vas les violer... Dit une voix très déplaisante qui était juste derrière moi.

-Oh fous-moi la paix ! Répliquai-je toute gênée en me rendant compte que Sarah était là.

Je me relevai puis nous partîmes ensemble vers de nouveaux horizons ! Euh, vers notre chambre plutôt... Oula, je m'égare parfois...

Bref, nous lisions le temps d'aller déjeuner, après le repas nous retournions dans le dortoir pour faire nos devoirs. Nous finissions assez tôt, vers 14H45, puis nous nous rendîmes dans la bibliothèque afin d'attendre notre heure de colle. Enfin, MA SALOPERIE D'HEURE DE COLLE QUE J'AI RECOLTEE A CAUSE D'UN FOUTU PIED DE MERDE QUI TRAINE LA OU IL LE FAUT PAS ! Herm... Énervée, moi ? NAAAAN... Mais passons cette légère crise (quoi ? Ça arrive parfois, merde !) et concentrons nous sur la suite des évènements, voulez-vous ?! Si vous voulez, hein que vous voulez ?!

Nous nous rendîmes donc dans la grande salle remplie de livre (on appelle aussi ça une bibliothèque) puis Sarah se dirigea vers les romans policiers. Pour ma part, je m'approchai d'autres étagères où trônaient des romans d'aventures, mes préférés. J'aperçus Elliot à une table en train de dévorer le dernier tome de "Holy Knight", il avait l'air à fond dedans d'ailleurs. Tandis que j'avançais désespérément, mes yeux se posèrent sur un livre qui était par terre. Ah non, je dis non là, pouce rouge ! Non mais ça va pas, laisser un livre trainer comme ça ?! TERRORISTES ! POURRITURES COMMUNISTES ! Aucune discipline dans ce monde, c'est abusé! Je soupirais, m'apprêtais à le remettre à sa place quand soudain, j'aperçus en bas de la couverture un léger "yaoi"grâce auquel mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

...Oui bon voila, j'aime les yaoi ! Quoi ?! Vous n'aimez pas les yaoi ?! COMMENT VOUS FAITES ?! C'est tellement bien ! Les relations homosexuelles en général sont géniales de toute façon, même si je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal avec les filles...

Enfin passons, je me dirigeais désormais vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire afin de l'enregistrer pour la semaine. Je n'avais pas lu le résumé mais vu que c'était un yaoi, c'était évidant que j'aimait ! Elle prit le livre puis me nota dans sa liste. Je repartis hors de la salle toute contente. Mais à peine avais-je fait deux pas hors de la salle que je remarquai que j'avais oublié quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un... Eh oui, la tête en l'air que je suis avait oublié sa meilleur amie (pas obligée de le préciser ça...) là-bas... Que devais-je faire ?! Dilemme ! Revenir dans la salle et ainsi se taper la honte parce qu'on est revenu, ou bien passer son chemin ?! ...Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai choisi de passer mon chemin... Oui je sais, c'est lâche, très même... Mais comme vous êtes gentils vous allez me pardonner d'accord ?! Si si, vous êtes cool, voir sympathiques !

Je me rendis donc dans ma chambre afin de savourer ce délicieux yaoi (je dis ça comme si j'allais le manger...) avant d'aller en colle avec cette fameuse Liza Monet, qui soi-dit en passant était bizarre... Un peu plus tard, Sarah arriva avec un air très furax sur le visage, je ne vous rappelle pas pourquoi... Comme à son habitude, la petite (qui je vous le redit ne fait que 2 centimètres de moins que moi) me frappa trois fois (pourquoi trois, mystère) sur la tête. Vous devez surement penser que je suis masochiste mais je vous rassure que ce n'est pas le cas, même si je dois vous avouer que je me suis parfois posé la question... Je m'excusai puis repris ma lecture jusqu'à 17H.

_A 17H :_

Tiens, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite dis donc... (tu parles comme je suis crédible...). Bref, je me rendis devant la salle B206, là où attendait déjà Elliot. Celui-ci, qui m'aperçus, s'approcha puis me rassura par un magnifique "tu es en retard". ...Que c'est rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?! Enfin bon, ce n'était pas si grave car apparemment la prof' n'était pas encore arrivée... Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, une femme à la peaux assez foncée, aux cheveux bruns et aux énooooooooooormes appas pour hommes (vous avez remarqué que j'ai un truc avec les seins ou pas ?!). Un homme super terrifiant la suivait, et comme l'avait dit Léo, il ne faisait que nous fixer sans décoller son visage de nous... La dame s'avança puis en ouvrant la porte, nous dit :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle mademoiselle Liza Monet. Je suis professeur d'SVT et vous ferez votre colle avec moi jeunes gens. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire: lui c'est mon p'tit copain, et oui il a déjà cligné des yeux, c'était il y a quatre ans.

OK... Ça promettait pour la suite... Je me tournai derrière moi pour voir comment était Elliot face à la situation, quand je m'aperçus qu'il était carrément mort de rire. Enfin, il se retenait de ne pas exploser quoi...

-Attention Mél', me chuchota-t-il, il va te découper en deux, se baigner dans ton sang, t'arracher la peau avec les ongles pour s'en faire un slip qu'il portera tous les jours en pensant à toi !

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage en entendant cette réplique. Le type bizarre nous aperçus alors en train de rigoler légèrement puis le rapporta (oooh tapeeeette !) à Liza Monet :

-Madama Bitch, ils rigolent !

-PUTAIN, JE T'AI DEJA DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA ! COMMENT FAIRE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES ?!

Ça y est, nous nous tordions de rire, mais ne le faisions pas très fort pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. En gros le type était mis-poli quoi... poli, mais pas trop... Pendant qu'elle se disputait avec son "copain", nous nous amusions à les imiter :

-Monsieur enculé !

-Va te faire foutre, s'il te plait !

-Fils de pute, cordialement !

-Va crever, bonne journée !

Quels beaux dialogues vraiment, j'en suis si fière ! La prof' finit par s'arrêter puis me demanda :

-Eh, petite, tu m'appelles madame bip ?!

-Euh non... Dis-je sans trop la comprendre.

Le restant du cours, Liza Monet (j'aime dire son nom entier !) nous raconta sa vie, tandis que nous faisions quelques remarques aux sujets amusants. Le seul petit problème c'était que cette femme avait un vrai problème avec le mot "bip" !

-Eh petite, tu voudrais pas t'appeler madame bip ?!

-Euh non c'est bon, merci... lui répondis-je sans la comprendre encore une fois.

Nan mais sérieux, pourquoi madame bip ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ! POURQUOI ?! Enfin, cette heure était tout de même agréable si l'on passait le fait du type chelou, son délire avec les bips (y'a des gens qui ont un délire avec l'Earl Grey (je ne vise personne...) et y'a des gens qui ont un délire avec les bips, c'est comme ça !), et son côté un peu... JE ME MELE DE TOUT !

Nous étions en train de l'écouter parler de sa vie, quand elle commença à parler de sa relation amoureuse, chose qui nous intéressa fortement, herm... Elle nous fit un long monologue sur ses aventures et gna gna gni et gna gna gna pour enfin parler de sa rencontre avec le type chelou... D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, Elliot lui demanda :

-Eh M'sieur, vous vous appelez comment ?!

-Pascaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, Bip !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAh d'accooooord ! Elle veut qu'on l'appelle comme ça car c'est le nom de famille de Pascal (ils auraient pas mieux fait comme prénom ses parents...) ! Tout est plus clair maintenant ! Je vois enfin la lumière au fond du tunnel !

Bref, jusque là il n'y avait rien de choquant,à part sa poitrine démesurée.. Mais après avoir fini son récit pour le moins très passionnant, elle pris la cravate de Pascal puis la tira vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et... je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin... Elliot et moi rougîmes fortement mais ne nous attendions pas à ce que la prof' rajoute, en montrant Elliot du doigt:

-Eh p'tite, je te conseille de faire ça avec ton p'tit copain ! Tu verras, c'est cool, voir sympathique

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Réagit Elliot encore plus rouge qu'avant, et qui s'était levé entre temps. C'EST MA SOEUR !

-Et alors ?! J'ai déjà fait ça avec mes deux frères moi ! En plus tu ne va pas me dire qu'elle ne te fais aucun effet. Rétorqua-t-elle en visant une certaine partie de mon corps...

-C-CA N'A AUCUN RAPPORT ! Bégaya-t-il toujours aussi gêné, même encore plus, si je puis dire. ET PUIS OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE VOTRE PASCAL !

-Rolala, les jeunes de nos jours sont vraiment coincés, c'est désespérant... En plus c'est ta DEMIE-soeur, NUANCE ! Profites-en MERDE !

... Quelqu'un aurait-il une ceinture, que j'aille me pendre, s'il vous plait ? Ah, Pascal, tu en as une ? Merci, c'est très gentil ! ...Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, la situation était assez... ambigüe, et ce fut d'ailleurs un léger soulagement quand nous sortîmes de son "cours". Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que pour une heure de colle, celle-ci était bien amusante !

-C'était, dans la vie, de, Liza Monet ! Dis-je en sortant de la salle.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Elliot, puis nous partîmes rejoindre les deux zouaves. ...n'empêche, elle avait pas si tort Liza Monet, FAUT QU'IL EN PROFITE MERDE ! Et puis pourquoi il ne rougit pratiquement jamais, il est si adorable dans ces moment là ! Correction, il est toujours adorable, mais bien plus dans ces moment là. Roh et puis moi qui m'énerve toute seule, ça va pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout...

Bon, j'y ai bien réfléchi, je crois que je vais tout lui dire...

Je m'arrêtais, il s'en aperçus puis fit de même avant de me demander :

-Mél' ? Ca va ?

-...Elliot je...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire que sans la vidéo de Cyprien (Liza Monet) et à Célia (ma lily cupcake =3) j'aurais pas eu l'idée de cette heure de colle xD. J'éspère que ça vous à plus, et à très bientôt, si je survis d'ici-là... /SBAF/ AUfaite, n'oubliez pas la review ! =D


	14. Aveux

ME VOILAAAAAAAAAA ! Plus forte, plus motivée et toujours plus conne... Oui je sais, je n'ai pas poster de chapitre depuis des lustres mais cette fois je vais essayer de racoursirres mes chapitres et des les poster plus rapidement (enfin ça sa dépend aussi des mes correctrices...). Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas mes petits fromages ;)

* * *

**Aveux :**

-...Elliot je...

-Ah bah vous êtes là ?! C'était bien l'heure de colle ?!

Et mer...credi. En effet, vous vous doutez bien que ça aurait été trop beau que je puisse lui avouer tranquillement mes sentiments et que nous partions sur un cheval blanc, vivre un amour passionné au pays des bisounours ! Euh... Enfin, comme je disais, à chaque moment où le personnage principal a un truc important à dire, y'a toujours un couillon qui vient tout foutre en l'air. C'est comme ça partout ! Et aujourd'hui le trophée du casseur-d'ambiance-de-merde-qui-fait-chier-son-mon de est attribué à : SAAAAAAARAH !

-Alors, Liza Monet, elle était sympa ?!

Oho, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il y ait un ex æquo ! Je vous demande donc d'applaudir bien fort le deuxième gagnant, j'ai nommé : Léééééooooooo !

Ah, nos amis les décoiffés, s'ils n'étaient pas là, qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier dans ce monde... Ils s'avancèrent donc ensemble vers nous, puis posèrent pleins de questions à propos de cette heure de colle.  
Comme il était déjà 18H, et que le repas commençait à 19H, nous partîmes chacun dans notre dortoir afin de nous doucher et de faire les devoirs pour le lendemain -même si les miens étaient déjà faits. Quand Sarah et moi eûmes finit de nous préparer, je lui demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que je n'étais pas là. Elle me répondit "rien de spécial" mais bizarrement, je n'en étais pas certaine... J'essayai de la titiller afin d'obtenir quelques informations mais en vain... Celle-ci m'ignorait ou tournait le dos à chacune de mes questions, ce qui n'était pas très normal chez Sarah. Ce le fut d'ailleurs encore moins quand elle s'énerva contre moi avec pour seul prétexte que "je lui cassais les burnes"... C'était l'une des rare fois ou je l'avais vue aussi furax mais bon, ce n'était rien de très grave.

A 18H50, je descendis au réfectoire, toute seule, car ma très chère camarade -c'est important de le préciser- voulait montrer qu'elle boudait et pour me faire chier, que je mange toute seule. Mais à peine étais-je descendue que j'aperçus Elliot et qui bizarrement cette fois n'était pas accompagné de son fameux valet brun. Je m'approchai du garçon en question puis lui demandai :

-Il est pas avec toi Léo ?!

-Non, il est resté dans la chambre... Et toi, elle t'accompagne pas Sarah ?

-En fait elle est en train de bouder... Donc elle est restée dans la chambre pour que je mange seule... Sympa l'amitié hein ?!

-Oh bah Léo m'a fait à peu près le même caprice !

-Sérieux ?! Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qu'ils veulent pas nous dire ?!

-Je sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc entre eux !

La porte de la cantine s'ouvrit nous interrompant dans notre discussion. Mais ce ne fut pas pour très longtemps puisque Elliot me proposa de manger avec lui, offre je que j'acceptai puisque j'étais seule -entre bouche-trous, on s'entraide. Nous déposâmes nos plateaux à une table puis nous nous mîmes à reparler des deux individus n'étant pas présents.

-Je trouve que Léo est bizarre ces derniers temps... Il ne m'écoute pas quand je lui parle et réponds un peu à côté de la plaque. Il a l'air préoccupé !

-C'est pareil pour Sarah ! Et puis en plus de ça, elle rougit presque à chaque fois que j'évoque Léo.

-Tu crois que...

-Que quoi ?! Demandai-je sans comprendre.

-Bah qu'ils sont... amoureux... Répondit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

...Je me sentis piquer un fard. Mais bien sûr, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'était évident, ils s'aimaient ! Tandis qu'Elliot rougissait encore plus qu'avant, je me levai de ma chaise en sursaut puis lui dis, des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Mais c'est génial ! Il faut qu'on les aide à s'avouer leurs sentiments !

-Euh... mais comment ?!

-D'abord je parlerai avec Sarah ce soir pour lui faire tout avouer, toi tu devras faire de même avec Léo, d'accord ?!

-Ouais... si tu veux...

Pendant tout le restant du repas, nous élaborions une "stratégie" pour réunir Léo et Sarah ensemble. En effet, aujourd'hui les deux décoiffés n'étaient pas venus diner. Quand nous eûmes terminé notre repas, après s'être dit bonne nuit nous repartîmes dans nos dortoirs afin de reprendre l'interrogatoire. J'entrai discrètement dans la chambre afin de ne pas trop me faire repérer, mais à ma plus grande stupeur, Sarah n'y était pas. Sur le coup, je dois avouer que j'avais paniqué... Mais après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me dis qu'elle ne pouvait être nul part dans une salle, car elles étaient toutes fermées, ni au réfectoire, pour la même raison, mais elle pouvait tout à fait se trouver dans la chambre de... si si, la chambre de Léo, tout juste ! Mais, que faisaient-ils là-bas ? Seuls... dans une chambre obscure... le soir... Bah ils jouaient au scrabble, quelle question ! Enfin, si Elliot était retourné dans sa chambre Sarah devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, car de ce que je me rappelle, ce n'est pas le grand amour entre eux (heureusement d'ailleurs...)... Après quelques minutes d'attente, en effet l'héritière de la famille Barma entra rapidement dans la chambre. Comme il était tard, je lui épargnai la peine de tout me raconter aujourd'hui. Mais demain, je l'aurai !

Le lendemain, bizarrement je me réveillai en premier, ce qui est plutôt rare dans mon cas. Sarah, elle, dormait encore, vu qu'elle était rentrée assez tard, elle devait être fatiguée. Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, il n'y avait pas d'heure stricte à part pour le petit déjeuner mais ça, je doute que ça intéresse Sarah... Je m'habillais rapidement, la laissai dormir en paix puis partis manger toute seule comme la veille (sauf que j'avais Elliot comme larbin). Cette fois-ci, aucune connaissance n'y était. Normal, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis... mais après tout, ça me convient ! Après mon petit-déjeuner je partis à la bibliothèque, et à ma plus grande surprise j'aperçus Léo, en train de lire... UN LIVRE EROTIQUE ?! WTF ?! Quand il me vue, il rangea en vitesse ce roman puis s'approcha de moi un peu gêné et moi de même...

-Salut Mél' ! Sarah n'est pas là ?!

-Euh non, elle dort encore... D'ailleurs je voulais te demander si elle était avec toi hier soir, je m'inquiétais qu'elle ne soit pas là...

-Oui t'inquiète, on étaient dans ma chambre.

-Ah d'accord... Si c'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dedans ?!

-Tss, tu sais je ne l'ai pas mise enceinte ! Se moqua-t-il.

-C-C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE ! Enfin si, mais non, enfin... Retorquais-je toute rouge.

Devant ma réaction il rit puis tourna les talons pour aller ranger son livre. Mais avant qu'il parte, je lui attrapais la manche afin de lui poser une dernière question.

-Léo, est-ce que tu aimes Sarah ?!

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je lui demande ceci.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup ?!

-Elle est bizarre ces temps-ci, je ne l'a reconnais plus !

Il soupira puis s'adossa contre une étagère. Il reprit les paroles les yeux fermés.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je le lui ai avoué hier.

Alors on avait raison ?! Léo et Sarah s'aiment ?! Mais c'est génial, pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ?! Je ne la comprendrai décidément jamais...

-Eh bien c'est super ! Pourquoi as-tu une si mauvaise mine ?! Vous sortez ensemble non ?!

-C'est justment là que tu te trompes...

-...elle t'a dit...

-Non. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Elle a dit qu'elle y refléchirait. Mais elle semblait surprise et pas prête à accepter...

-Ne dis pas ça ! C'est facile à remarquer qu'une fille amoureuse, et crois moi que jusqu'à présent Sarah n'avait jamais éprouver ce sentiment aussi fort que pour toi !

Il m'observa d'un air de dire "ok... s'tu veux..." et je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là je m'étais lâcher à tout balancer d'un coup... Mais c'était vrai et il fallait que je le dise, car après tout, s'ils s'aiment tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas les aider ?! Je lui tirais sa manche afin qu'il soit debout comme moi puis continuais ce que je disais en l'agrippant par les épaules :

-Léo, attends un peu comme elle te l'a dit ! Si elle ne t'a pas répondu au moment où tu lui as demandé c'est que c'est difficile à avouer d'un coup. Mais baisse pas les bras je te jure qu'elle te le diras.

Léo semblait toujours aussi supris qu'avant, mais quand j'eu terminer ma tirade il reprit son sourire habituel puis annonça un peu plus rassuré :

-Hein, je sais pas si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, mais si ça l'est et qu'elle ressent ça pour moi, je veux bien attendre.

J'affichais un sourire satisfait puis m'apprêtai à tourner les talons quand une phrase provenant d'un certain brun derrière m'arrêta dans mon élan :

-Au faite, ça avance entre toi et Elliot ?!

Je me retournais en vitesse puis tirais le brun en dehors de l'endroit public. Celui-ci me suivit car apparement il attendait une réponse. Je l'attirais dans un coin du lycée afin qu'on ne soit pas surpris. Léo garda son éternel sourire puis reposa la question. Je m'empressai de réagir comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait :

-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui avance entre moi et Elly, on est frère et soeur je te rappelle !

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle voyons ! Et puis si tu étais vraiment non inclus dans l'histoire ça ne t'aurais pas gênée qu'on en parle dans la bibliothèque. En gros, tu viens de confirmer mon hypothèse : tu es belle et bien amoureuse d'Elliot.

...Waou. Perspicace le gars. Tandis que mes sourcils se fronçaient et que je piquais un fard, l'immense sourire de Léo, lui s'élargit. J'eu mal à rester calme et à parler distinctement de plus que je n'arrêtai pas de rougir...

-Je...je...Tu te trompes ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Dis-je en bégayant.

-Et quand as-tu commencé à l'aimer ?

...Il semble inutile de continuer à mentir plus longtemps puisqu'il le sait de toute façon... Je soupirai puis commençai à tout lui raconter. Son sourire s'effaça pendant mon récit et se remplaça par un air neutre. Je sentis comme un besoin de tout lui avouer tout d'un coup, vu qu'il m'avait tout dit pour Sarah, c'est normal que je le lui avoue. En même temps que je racontais ce fait, je me posais pleins de questions. Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Avait-il déjà ressenti quelque chose pour moi ? M'avait-il déjà considéré plus que comme sa soeur ou demi-soeur ? J'ai peur. Si je lui dis et qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi, et que par ce fait il me déteste. Pourvu qu'il ne me déteste pas ! Je suis minable ! Je donne des conseils à Léo mais moi je ne suis pas plus avancée que lui. C'est stupide ! Et en plus maintenant je joue les idiotes d'héroïnes dans les romans à l'eau de rose qui pleurent parce que l'homme qu'elles aiment n'a pas les mêmes sentiments.

Je finis mon "histoire" quand Léo m'agrippe la main puis m'emmène avec lui je ne sais où. Nous courons dans les couloirs pour enfin arrivés dehors dans la cours du lycée. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe et où nous allons, il ne me répond pas mais me fait signe de me taire. Par la même occasion, il me montre le buisson et me dit de me baisser afin de mieux voir. A travers le feuillage, j'aperçois des sortes de petites boules de poiles qui miaulent dans les bras d'un certains colérique, qui cette fois-là ne l'est pas. Elliot et les chats, trop mignons, j'ignorais qu'il en était fan. Je ne fais plus attention à rien, à part Elliot. Grossière erreur puisque entre temps, je n'avais pas remarqué que le brun diabolique s'était enfuit. Sûrement pour aller rejoindre Sarah... Je me relève en vitesse afin de le rattraper mais, dans ma grande habilité (herm...) je glisse sur une putain de feuille de merde -oui nous sommes en automne et alors ? Je tombe donc dans le buisson, tête la première, ce qui ne fait absolument pas mal -à peine. Ma chute très gracieuse et d'une discrétion à couper le souffle se fait étrangement entendre et fait bouger notre bon vieux Elliot et les chats d'Ada.

-MAIS QU'ES'CE TU FOUT LA TOI ?

-Oh tiens Elliot tu étais là, j'avais pas vu *smile* .

-Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ?!

-Bah... Pour tout te dire un peu en fait. *re smile*

-Je vais te tuer...

-Oh des chats ! Tu es zoophile ?

-MAIS NON ENFIN ! Dit-il tous gêné.

-Héhé, alors en fait tu es un adepte des chats d'Ada c'est ça ?

-M-MAIS NON !

-Hum... Intérressant, et tu fais autre chose avec Ada Vessalius ?

-N-N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'EST UNE VESSALIUS ET PUIS ELLE NE M'INTERESSE MÊME PAS !

-Hihi, n'assume pas c'est bien ! Hoho, quand je dirais ça aux autres...

-Non ! Je ne l'aime pas !

Elliot venait de m'attraper par les épaules. Ce mouvement brusque nous fit tomber à la renverse par terre. Mes joues commencèrent à prendre des couleurs, les siennes aussi d'ailleurs, mais il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître et de continuer sérieusement comme il avait commencé.

-J-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ada. J'aime juste ses chats, mais ne le dis pas s'il te plait, je ne veux pas perdre ma dignité.

-Pourquoi ça te ferait honte qu'on le sache ?

-Un Nightray avec des chats d'une Vessalius, c'est ridicule ! Surtout que je m'embale un peu trop avec eux...

-Aha ! C'est bien ce que je disais ! Tu es zoophile.

-MAIS ARRETE DE DIRE CAAAAA ! Gueula-t-il gêné.

-Hin. Moi je te trouve mignon quand tu es avec les chats.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin non ! T-tu es mignon tout le temps ! Enfin, Je voulais dire que...

Je deviens écarlate en perdant mes mots. Elliot lui eu l'air un peu surpris, mais rougit tout de même. Nous nous levons puis je lui proposais d'aller rejoindre Léo et Sarah, qui devaient sûrement être ensemble... Elliot allait perdre patience quand nous aperçûmes au loin deux silhouettes. Nous nous avancions donc un peu plus d'elles à pas de loups. Quand nous fûmes assez près, nous nous cachâmes derrière un buisson afin de mieux voir la scène qui se tramait devant nous.

-Sarah, comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'aimerais qu'on sortent ensemble.

-...Je sais pas trop...Si c'est pour qu'on rompe dans deux jours non merci... Et puis...  
-Et puis ?

-Moi je t'aime sincèrment ! Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi ?!

-Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? Je suis aussi sérieuse que toi, je te signale !

Devant nous se tenaient donc Sarah et Léo qui lui reposait sa demande. Elliot ne comprenait pas tout apparemment vu sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces deux-là ?

-Ils s'aiment, c'est évidement gros nigaud !

-Eh d'où tu me parles comme...

- CHUT ! J'écoute !

Je coinçais mon oeil entre deux feuilles et tendis l'oreille, pour ne rien louper de la suite.

- Leo, qu'est-ce qui pourrait me dire que tu es sérieux avec moi...

Sarah venait de détourner la tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres crispées. Le brun attrapa sa main.  
- Sarah, regarde moi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille s'executa, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pendant qu'Elliot ne comprenait rien à la situation et essayait de conecter ses deux neuronnes ensembles et que je jouais à la stalkeuse professionelle.

- Sarah. Si je te demande de sortir avec moi, c'est pour une seule et unique raison: Je t'aime.

- Mais..

- Laisse moi finir. Je t'aime, avec tes qualités, et tes défauts. J'aime tout chez toi. De ton côté décalé à ton côté "Miss-je-sais-tout", en passant par ton côté sensible, voire fleur bleue. Ne nie pas: je t'ai vu lire un roman à l'eau de rose l'autre jour!

Il soupira

- Ce que je veux dire, Sarah, c'est que ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête que je te demande ça: je t'aime. Alors, je réitère: veux-tu sortir avec moi?

-...oui Léo

A peine sa réponse donnée, Léo posa une main sur la joue de Sarah. Il raprocha son visage du sien pour enfin plaquer se lèvres sur celles de mon amie, le tout sellé en un magnifique baiser. Sous l'effet de la surprise je rougis, mais qu'est-ce que c'était beau à voir, même Elliot s'était tu pendant la scène, ELLIOT QUOI ?! Enfin cet instant ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque comme nous sommes deux gros boulets et qu'il est pratiquement impossible que nous restions immobile plus d'une minute, Elliot qui finit par être choqué de la scène, s'appuya sur moi pour essayer de mieux voir à travers le feuillage. Sauf que nous sommes tous les deux maladroits et que ce simple fait nous fit basculer en avant, stoppant ainsi le langoureux baiser qu'entretenaient nos deux décoiffés.

-Depuis quand vous êtes là vous ?! S'empressa de crier Sarah, qui commencait à rougir.

-Tiens Sarah, salut Léo, vous étiez là ? Comme c'est bizarre nous aussi. Mentis-je en leur souriant.

-Vous avez tout vu ?... Demanda Léo gêné.

-Oui. Répondit séchement Elliot, un peu rougeâtre aussi. D'ailleurs, CA VA PAS DE LE FAIRE DANS UN LIEU COMME CA ?!

-Putain tu vas fermer ta bouche un jour non ?! Lui dis-je pour qu'il arrête de gâcher l'atmosphère.

Elliot s'énerva, je ne l'écoutais pas, Sarah et Léo non plus d'ailleurs, ils étaient trop occupés à s'envoyer des regards complices tout à fait adorables. Franchement, ils vont bien ensemble. Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment car une quelques gouttes tombèrent sur nos vêtements. Le restant de l'après-midi se passa dans le plus grand calme, si on enlevait le fait que Sarah avait une mine radieuse après ce qu'il s'était passé.

La semaine se termina, nos deux amoureux avaient prévu d'avoir un week-end entre eux deux, quel programme romantique. Il me semble que quand Elliot l'avait appris il avait encore piqué sa crise, soit disant parce que le rôle d'un valet est de suivre son maître à chaque pas qu'il faisait et qu'il ne devait pas batiffoler avec une certaine petite copine. Cette remarque lui avait d'ailleurs valu deux coups d'éventail de Sarah et une chute de dictionnaires sur "sa petite tête pas très bien remplie" comme le disait Léo. C'est donc ainsi que j'entamais mon habituel dimanche mais cette fois sans mon amie Barma.

Quand je me reveillai, Sarah était apparement déja partie avec son Roméo au parc nautique comme elle me l'avait dit. Il devait être dans les 9h15 environ sur l'horloge, enfin je ne voyais pas très bien encore puisque j'étais encore à moitié endormie... Comme la veille quand ma partenaire de chambre était partie s'amuser, je m'habillai puis partis déjeuner. Encore un repas seule. A force ça devient lassant.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas avec quelqu'un ? On dirait que la solitude ne te dérange pas, enfin, c'est sûrement ce que tu essayes de faire paraître, car à moi on ne me la fait pas !

Je reconnaîtrais cette fois entre milles ! En souriant, je relevais la tête pour apercevoir l'être qui fait battre mon coeur. Oui cette phrase fait cliché et très fleur bleue, oui je vous emmerde Bref, comme je m'en doutais, Elliot était bien en face de moi. Tout en gardant mon sourire, je l'invitais à me rejoindre à ma table vide.

-Pas trop triste de repasser une journée sans ton fidèle valet ?

-Pff, tu parles, il n'en fait qu'a ça tête, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'il me respecte !

-C'est p'tètre justement pas le cas qui sait...

-Répète un peu ça !

-C'est bon, te mets pas sur tes grands cheveux, je blaguais !

-... et si t'avais raison... A cause de Sarah il va passer beaucoup moins de temps avec moi...

-Comme c'est mignon ! Aurais-tu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Léo ? Intéressant...

-QUOI ?! MAIS CA VA PAS ?! JE SUIS PAS GAY MOI !Cria Elliot en rougissant, ce qu'il est adorable quand il s'énèrve !

-Aucun humour vraiment! Enfin sinon, tu comptes faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Bah... rien ! A part m'ennuyer, lire et encore m'ennuyer, j'ai rien trouvé à faire de passionnant, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais lu qu'un parc d'attraction venait d'ouvrir à Réveil. Il est moins cher si on y va ces jours-là et je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller tout les deux.

-Nous deux ?

-A part si ça t'embête bien sûr mais vu que chacun de nous n'a rien à faire, on peux y aller ensemble !

-...Pour tout te dire... Je voulais te le proposer en fait...

Nan ? Elliot voulais vraiment y aller avec moi ? C'est tellement génial, I'm so happy ! Je suis trop heureuse, en anglais. Et ouais, je suis bilingue (non pas du tout, et tout le monde aurait pu s'en douter !).

-Parfait, alors on se dit 10h30 devant la grille ?

-Ouais, on fait comme ça ! A toute à l'heure alors.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'avais un rencard avec Elliot dans un peu moin d'une heure. Enfin, un truc du genre. Il n'a pour le moment aucunement été question de diner aux chandelles, de balades romatiques et de petites atractions dans le lit non... Bien que la troisième proposition soit trèèèèèèèèès aléchante. Euh... Vous n'avez rien lu d'accord ? Ceci est un rêêêêêve, rendormez-vouuuuus... Bref, je regagnais ma chambre afin de me changer et mettre mes habits normaux. Mais non je n'ai pas de vêtements particuliers, où certains plus étranges que d'autres non, c'est juste une façon à moi d'appeler les autres vêtements ne rappelant pas un uniforme. Donc comme je le disais, je partis me changer. Je mis un bustier rayé blanc et turquoise, accompagné d'un petite jupe bleue foncé, ainsi qu'un blazer au dessus dans les mêmes tons que la jupe. Pour ma coiffure, j'optais pour un serre-tête à noeud noir ainsi qu'une queue de cheval sur le côté. Enfin, je mis des ballerines bleu foncé, de la même couleur que le blazer et la jupe, puis me rendis à l'entrée comme il était convenu. Il était déjà sur place, en même temps, je suis une fille, (enfin je crois...) c'est normal que je prenne du temps pour tout...

Il portait une chemise blanche recouverte au dessus par un blazer noir. Le bas était plutôt basique, un pantalon sombre ainsi que des chaussures "normales" à peu près comme celles du lycée dans les mêmes tons que le jean. Il finit par m'apercevoir et se diriger vers moi d'un pas ferme et déterminé, il avait l'air un peu en colère.

-C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE T'ARRIVES ?!

Affirmatif. Elliot ETAIT énervé. Pour changer...

-En plus c'est quoi cette tenue, reprit-il, je sais qu'il fait chaud mais ta jupe est... courte...

Attends quoi ? Ma jupe est courte ? Ca veut dire qu'il a quand même pencher sa tête pour regarder ce pervers ! Pas que ça me dérange non, au contraire, moi j'en suis plutôt heureuse, mais pourquoi alors dire qu'elle est courte bordel, c'est même pas le cas en plus ! Celui-ci se tournait dans tous les sens, apparemment gêné de la situation.

-Nan mais c'est bon, fais pas ta pédale, j'ai mis un short en dessous ! Dis-je en soulevant ma jupe afin de lui montrer le short en question.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! ON MONTRE PAS SES JAMBES ET EN DESSOUS DE SA JUPE AUSSI FACILEMENT T'ES PAS BIEN ?! S'empressa-t-il de crier en rougissant tel un coquelicot.

-Et en plus tu te plains maintenant ? Irrécupérable...

-NAN MAIS...

-Bon on y va à la fin oui ou non ?!

Nous finîmes par monter dans une calèche pour aller jusqu'au parc d'attraction. En effet il était bien gigantesque comme l'avait dit l'article dans le journal. Des manèges apparaissaient à chaques coins du parc, c'était un vrai labyrinthe, heureusement qu'on y est allé ! Elliot aussi semblait émerveillé de toutes ces attractions flambant neuves, ah, les gosses de nos jours... (je dis ça je suis plus jeune que lui...) Je lui pointais un attraction (comme je vais beaucoup le répéter, disons que ça s'appelle un "x" voulez-vous ?'Fin je vous demande pas votre avis de toute façon...) puis lui proposais d'aller le faire. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de bateau au dessus de l'eau montant en haut d'un côté puis redescendant rapidement pour remonter de l'autre côté, ceci pendant quelques minutes provoquant des petites sensations au coeur. Nous montâmes dedans et eûmes la mauvaise bonne idée de nous mettre tout en haut d'une extrémité du bateau, hors comme la vitesse était à son rendez-vous (évidement) Elliot qui était au bord se prenait aux montées les barrières en fer derrière dans le crane, ce qui devait surement le réjouir vu l'agréable sourire qu'il affichait.

HAHAHA. Elliot calme, la bonne blague ! Après ce joyeux x (je vous l'avais dit !) et la petite crise de notre cher amis, nous partîmes verre d'autres manèges enchantés (Youpi, c'est le monde des poneeeeeys !)

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Elliot pas encore remis des coups dans la tête.

-Hum... Celui-là a l'air trop cool, on y va hein !

L'x que je désignais était en fait un grand manège (on va les appeler les "y" ceux-là d'accord ?) faisant des virages, des loopings, le départ était une gigantesque descente et le tout à une vitesse moyenne de 200km à l'heure. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire que les pieds pendaient évidement dans le vide. Bah oui, ça aurait été trop simple sinon ! Quand Elliot vu l'x que je pointais et entendit les hurlements des pauvres martyres entraînés dans le y, il déglutit puis me regarda avec un air suppliant.

-Celui-là ? T'es sûre ? ...

-Tiens tiens, on aurait les chocottes maintenant messire Nightray ? Dis-je en affichant un air supérieur.

-Bien sûre que non ! Il me rappelle juste un truc mais je me souviens pas vraiment de quoi...

-Hum ? Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait penser à quelque chose... Enfin bon, on y va ?

-Oui...

Nous finîmes par arriver au point d'attente des sièges quand Elliot essaya de me convaincre de repartir :

-Tu sais, si t'as trop peur, c'est le moment, on peut y aller, il est pas encore trop tard.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Elliot, mais moi j'aime l'adrénaline !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Moi aussi j'adore ça d'abord ! Ah j'en suis fan...

-Cool, parce que c'est à nous d'y aller.

-Wouhou, que de délires en cette matinée...

Nous nous assîmes sur les sièges puis fûmes attachés. A côté de moi, Elliot tremblait dans tout les sens. Son air pas rassuré du tout venait compléter le tableau d'un garçon qui avait la frousse. Ce fait me fit d'ailleurs beaucoup sourire. Quand soudain je me souvins d'une chose :

-AH MAIS OUIIIIII !

-Oula... C'était quoi ça ?

-Je me souviens de ce que c'était le truc qu'on avaient oublié ! Une fois au parc d'attraction y'a longtemps quand on y était allés avec ta famille on avait fait des montagnes russes de ce genre, t'avait pleuré toutes tes larmes et dit que tu le ferais plus jamais de ta vie !

-QUOIIII ?!

-Enfin, la seule différence avec ça, c'est que cet attraction est encore pire !

-ET TU LE DIS NORMALEMENT TOI ?!

-Bah t'es un grand garçon maintenant, c'est idioties c'est de la balle t'a pas peur de ça hein ! Dis-je en affichant débile et sadique à la fois.

-JE VEUX DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE !

-Trop tard on vient de partir !

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à monter cette terrible... bah montée hein... A ce moment-là Elliot pleurait avant l'acte, ce qui me fit bien rire d'ailleurs. J'enfonçai (... * esprit pervers mode on*) le couteau dans la plaie en lui faisant supposer que le wagon s'arrêterait en plein loopings, ce qui apparemment porta ses fruits puisque celui-ci criait déjà qu'on le fasse descendre. Puis enfin arriva la fameuse descente...

L'attraction se termina avec un Elliot out et une moi (Is that Frensh ?) toute éxitée.

-GENIAAAAAL ! On se refait un tour Elly ?

-CERTAINEMENT PAS, ON DEGAGE DESSUITE ! Gueula-t-il en m'entraînant avec lui hors des terribles montagnes russes.

-Alors, reprit-il en retrouvant son souffle, on fait quoi maintenant ?

J'allais lui proposer d'aller faire un autre truc à sensation mais mon ventre fut plus rapide que moi à proposer une idée.

-Bon, bah apparement on a la réponse hein, se moqua-t-il. Allez viens on va manger quelque chose (ou quelqu'un ? /SBAF/).

Elliot m'emmena donc dans un petit café dans le parc, j'avais désespérément essayé de le convaincre que je paierais mais notre tête de mule préférée ne voulait rien entendre. Je finis quand même par me négocier le prix des boissons, ce qui va évidement tout changer... Nous prîmes des petits sandwichs, on voyait qu'Elliot n'avait pas l'habitude d'en manger -je ne dis pas que j'en mange tout le temps ! Attention ! Mais lui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise à le ... disons "manipuler" et puis parfois le fromage fondant ou les sauces coulaient sur ça chemise, heureusement qu'il s'était nettoyé avec des serviettes sinon... Je serais passée pour :"la tâche qui a un copain qui ne sait pas manger proprement" -ce qui était d'ailleurs, un peu le cas... Enfin, avant de retourner aux attractions, je pris deux boules -... non pas ce genre de boules...- de glaces à la vanille et au nougat, pendant que "monsieur-propre" sirotait son jus de pomme.

-Elles sont à quels goûts tes glaces ? Me demanda t-il.

-Tu veux goûter ? Ouvre la bouche ! Dis-je en lui tendant la cuillère au visage.

-Non c'est bon... S'éloigna t-il en voyants mon geste.

-Aller s'il te plait ! C'est délicieux ! Retentais-je pour le convaincre en affichant une moue toute mignonne.  
-B-Bon... Si tu insistes... Céda t-il en rougissant.

Il ouvrit la bouche lentement, tandis que j'approchais la bouchée vers ses lèvres fines, ces lèvres que j'aurais tellement voulu embrasser... La cuillère n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage quand une annonce passa dans tout le parc :

"Mesdames et messieurs, petits et grand, rendez-vous au stand de tir sur les ballons, en récompense, une gigantesque peluche. Vite, elle ne sera bientôt plus là !"

-Tu entends ça ?! Il faut absolument qu'on y aille et qu'on gagne !

-Je vais te tuer...

Je me tournais doucement pour lui faire face quand je m'aperçu que je venais de lui mettre la glace dans l'oeil, apparemment cette annonce m'avait un peu trop distraite .. J'étais entre une envie de suicide, une honte totale, et une énorme envie de me foutre de sa gueule. Bien que la scène soit plutôt amusante, la tête que tirait Elliot juste après le fut beaucoup moins... Il était sur le point de me balancer la table en pleine figure comme l'avait fait Léo lors de la fête chez Yura. Il finit tout de même par se retenir de commettre ce fâcheux meurtre -à mon plus grand bonheur- puis je profitai de son calme pour l'emmener tirer sur les ballons et ainsi gagner la grosse peluche.

Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux puis vîmes l'énorme queue -pas de commentaires désobligeants s'il vous plait- qui était devant le stand, apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir ce doudou. De plus que mes adversaires étaient tous des enfants, ce qui d'un côté était cool puisque je risquais fortement de gagner, autant d'un autre, c'était un peu humiliant si je me faisais battre... Quand ce fut mon tour je pris le fusil entre mes mains et exactement à CE MOMENT, je me rappelais que je n'avais aucun don pour le tir et qu'il était très déconseillé de me donner une arme à feu entre les mains. Bon là c'était des fausses balles mais bon... J'eu plusieurs essais qui furent vains, un seul ballon était touché parmi les trois, et il y avait encore cinq autres niveaux... A côté de moi, Elliot rigolait bien.

-Mais t'es nulle ma parole ! Se moquait-il en affichant un sourire victorieux.

-Oh ça va hein ! C'est déjà compliqué pour moi alors si tu pouvais ne pas en rajouter !

-C'est pourtant la vérité, dit-il en se rapprochant, regarde la vérité en face. Il ne te reste plus que 7 munitions, tu a encore 17 ballons à shooter, si tu veux vraiment remporter ce joujou, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques bases.

Il se plaça juste derrière moi, réajusta à la bonne hauteur mon fusil, me chuchota dans l'oreille la façon dont je devais m'y prendre, puis mis son doigt sur le mien pour enfin appuyer sur la gâchette Le jeton toucha les deux ballons restants. Plus que 15 ballons. Je ne sais pas avec quel miracle j'ai réussi à le faire, mais en tout cas, sans l'aide d'Elliot je n'y serais pas arriver. Chaque tir russisait à toucher les trois qui étaient au centre, heureusement qu'il restait près de moi pour m'aider. Je finis par arriver aux derniers ballons. Il ne me restait plus que deux jetons. Je me concentrai bien, comme Elliot me l'avait dit, j'attendis que les trois furent au même endroit, au même moment puis je tirais. Malheureusement il n'en avait touché qu'un seul... Je respirais un bon coup, le seul restant bougeait dans tout les sens, il était donc encore plus dur d'y accéder. Je finis par trouver le ballon dans ma trajectoire puis j'appuyais sur la gâchette.

J'avais réussi à remporter la peluche. Le type qui tenait le stand semblait surpris, mais moi plus que lui, ça c'est certain. Je me retournais pour afficher un gigantesque sourire vers Elliot, qui lui aussi me le rendit. Ça faisait longtemps...

Nous prîmes l'énorme ourse en peluche avec nous puis partîmes vers les prochains attractions. Nous fîmes le train fantôme, les auto-tamponneuses ou encore d'autres montagnes russes, au plus grand malheur d'Elliot... Après tout ces petits manèges il commençait quand même à se faire tard. Je lui proposais d'en faire un dernier puis de repartir au lycée, ce qu'il accepta. Comme nous étions juste à côté d'un truc à eau et que c'était tout ce que nous n'avions pas fait, je l'emmenai avec moi sur les sortes de pirogues qui flottaient sur la petite rivière. Nous montâmes dedans Elliot à l'avant, moi juste derrière, j'avais laisser mon ours à la dame qui nous avait faits entrer sur le "bateau". Celui-ci se dirigea tout de suite vers une petite montée, à cet instant j'entourais mes bras autour du buste d'Elliot, qui le remarqua tout de suite en se retournant voir si tout allait bien. Lui se tenait aux barres de fer qui étaient accrochées sur les côtés de la pirogue, mais je me sentais plus en sécurité attaché à lui... Après des petits virages nous entrâmes dans une sorte de grotte toute noire, ce fut à ce moment qu'il y eu notre première descente. Nous étions déjà trempés, ça promettait pour la deuxième qui était encore plus haute... Quand nous fûmes arrivés au sommet, une petite prière fut la bienvenue, or, il était malheureusement déjà trop tard... Adieu monde cruel...

En effet, cette descente fut brutale... J'avais tous les vêtements mouillés ! Enfin je me plains, Elliot qui était devant devait l'être encore plus que moi... Sauf que lui, si sa chemise blanche devient transparente ce n'est pas grave, car il n'a rien en dessous, or moi, si mon haut blanc se trempe, on voit mon soutif ! Et évidement, C'ETAIT LE CAS ! Celui-ci essaya d'ailleurs de se retourner pour me dire je ne sais quoi, mais je l'en empêchais d'un geste fort sympathique qui s'appelle le coup de poing dans les côtes, yeah ! Après être enfin sortis des bateaux, je fis mon maximum pour qu'Elliot ne remarque rien, mais il s'en était apparemment déjà rendu compte dans la barque.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Met ton gilet ! M'ordonna-t-il en tournant son regard gêné dans tout les sens.

-J'aimerais bien vois-tu, sauf que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien être !

-Tu l'a pas laissé sur un banc quand on avait mangé ?

...Et merde...Je crois qu'Elliot était plutôt blasé à en conclure vu la tête qu'il tirait... "Quelle conne franchement" devait-il sûrement se dire. Mais j'y peux rien, j'avais chaud à midi moi... Il finit par me donner son blazer, retroussa ses manches et dit d'un ton ferme :

"Bon aller, on rentre !"

Je fis un signe de tête puis nous nous rendîmes à l'endroit où notre diligence nous attendait. Pendant le retour, nous discutâmes de la journée que nous venions de passer, Elliot semblait heureux et détendu, nous ne nous étions pas amusés ainsi depuis vraiment longtemps ! Nous rentrâmes au lycée en riant de nos souvenirs.

-Elliot, merci beaucoup pour cette journée c'était super ! Lui dis-je toute joyeuse.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose... C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, d'y avoir penser. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Bah, sois pas si modeste, tu as...

-Elliot, je peux te parler en privé ?

La fille qui venait de dire ça était une grande Brune au teint bronzé possédant de gros seins... Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval vers l'arrière, tous comme celles de ces deux amies qui l'accompagnaient. Si je me souviens bien elle s'appelait Samanta Lopez, ou un truc du genre, et celles qui restaient en retrait derrière se nommaient Brittany et Queen. A en déduire de leurs vêtements, elles faisaient toutes partie du club de pompom girl du lycée, les Cheerleaders il me semble. Oui. Je me souvenais que ces trois-là étaient réputées pour leurs talents de gymnastes et leurs multiples conquêtes qu'elles avaient pu avoir avec de beaux garçons. Leurs relations étaient d'ailleurs connues pour leur très courte durée. Enfin passons, la latino (car il faut savoir qu'elle était Espagnol) continua.

-J'ai à lui parler tu entends ça, la gêneuse ? Répéta-t-elle en s'adressant à moi d'un air supérieur ultra énervant.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer mais Elliot m'en empêcha et me dit de retourner dans ma chambre. Ce que je ne fis pas. Enfin si, je fis croire que je partais pour aller me planquer derrière le mur d'à côté et ainsi écouter et guetter leur conversation. Ses deux amies qui restaient derrière m'empêchaient de bien voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Je t'écoute. Soupira Elliot, déja agacé.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, tu sors avec moi ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je reviens bientôt (enfin j'éspère...) en attendant n'oubliez pas la petite review ;)


End file.
